Adapt or Die
by Saberpoint
Summary: A freelance corporate espionage agent assigned to infiltrate the InGen laboratories at Jurassic World gets caught. During their capture they have a little lab accident, with a bunch of Dino-DNA. They live surprisingly, but can they survive their new life? They aren't exactly human anymore. Their new roommate weighs 7 tons, stands 14 feet tall and could swallow them whole.
1. Little Lab Accident

**Beta Reader:** **Khalthar and Evilservant1094**

 **Chapter 1: Little Lab Accident?**

* * *

A few of the members on the board of directors for International Genetics Incorporated (InGen) were a little suspicious that something was going on behind their backs. There was nothing concrete, but enough anecdotal evidence to make them suspicious that something fishy was going on.

InGen was currently enjoying profits like nobody's business. The recently opened Jurassic World theme park being their main source of revenue. The company had suffered greatly after the failure of Jurassic Park, the T-Rex loose in San Diego and smaller incidents. In the fall out after these events, the public partially blamed InGen responsible for resurrecting the pre-historic monsters that caused so much destruction and death.

InGen's stock prices dropped below what could even be considered a penny stock. The only thing that kept the company afloat were the crack team of geneticists, researchers and shrewd lawyers. Most importantly, the mass of advances in genetics and associated technologies during their glory days. These assets kept them from ultimately going under and ahead of their competitors. Even then, their ruined reputation made them grovel and work harder than ever to win contracts.

InGen was eventually bought by Masrani Global Corporations as a subsidiary. This purchase transferred ownership of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, where InGen's prehistoric animals lived in a nature sanctuary. The owner and CEO of Simon Masrani, shared InGen's original CEO's vision of creating a Jurassic Park like attraction. Simon promised John Hammond that he would not fail in creating a place where people would stand in the shadow and majesty of living dinosaurs. With John Hammond's blessing, meticulous planning, a tremendous amounts of caution, armies of engineers, millions of tons of concrete, miles worth of electrical cable and money; lots-and-lots of money. Jurassic World was born.

Simon's investment in InGen, who had spent decades in the doghouse, proved to their new owner that they were the best in the world at genetics. Their staff superior. Their equipment cutting edge. Everything InGen had and did was the best. Despite the previous stain on their record at creating a dinosaur park. Together InGen Incorporated and Masrani Global had done the impossible.

And right now, InGen was witnessing its glory days yet again.

Now, after several successful years of Jurassic World being opened. InGen was sharing the stage with Masrani. Basking in the spotlight, profits and prestige from the success of Jurassic World. InGen had washed itself of its ruined reputation. Now accepted worldwide as the leading company in the field of advanced genetics. Instead of begging for contracts, now entrepreneurs were begging InGen to accept their contracts. InGen was living the dream.

Which was why when a rumor at the highest levels of InGen started to circulate about questionable, immoral and dangerous genetic experiments. Some began to panic. They had just found the golden goose. That goose was laying golden eggs like crazy. Those eggs were continuing to hatch success the size of a brachiosaur.

Why would anyone want to do anything that would risk their top spot in the food chain?

In the shadows, at the top levels of InGen, the board of directors was in a silent civil war. On one side, the directors that wanted to keep the status quo and stay on top. These executives didn't know what the civil war was about. They had no idea how to combat the other side's advances or agenda. They knew they were losing ground, but how much and how quickly they didn't know. All they did know was the rumor was centered on their operations for Jurassic World.

So they needed someone that could find out the truths behind this rumor. Someone they could trust.

Or someone they could pay really well.

* * *

"Hol-y shiiiiiiiiiiit!" Clive hissed out as he held the flashlight in his mouth. The dim red LED light was pointed at a white sheet of paper with what appeared to be a bunch of barcodes. This was a DNA profile sheet for InGen's secret creation. A creation that had no official documents anywhere else in the company. Anywhere but here.

"What the hell are you baby girl?" He asked, mentally decoding the meaning of the different lines of genetic code. He recognized Tyrannosaurus Rex. As well as a little amphibian. Different parts of the DNA from amphibians, avian, reptiles, mammals and other animals currently existing in the modern era were regularly to bind and fill 'missing Dino-DNA sequences'. He counted at least eight other different DNA sequences besides T-Rex and the modern amphibian that he could recognize, but not identify. Whatever he was looking at, it was Frankenstein's creation on a protein code level.

"So where are you little girl?" He flipped to the next page in the manila folder. Looking for a location where InGen kept the embryo for this particular 'asset'. However, he couldn't find one. The location wasn't listed in this file.

"Okay where are you hiding?" Clive carefully returned the folder he had been reading to its assigned slot in the secret filing cabinet in Doctor Henry Wu's office. He began to shuffle through the secret filing cabinet looking for any other folder with the same heading. Nothing, there was no additional file.

"I guess, that would mean I will have to check the ice box," Clive muttered in disappointment. He closed the secret filing cabinet silently as he made sure everything in the Henry's dark office was undisturbed. It was currently two in the morning and there was absolutely nobody in the InGen labs. There were a few security guards about, but otherwise the entire building was deserted.

Peeking out into the dark hallway Clive waited there silently in the dark for thirty seconds. Listening for any sign of an approaching guard. Once he was sure the coast was clear he began to stealthily make his way towards what he dubbed the 'ice box'.

The ice box was the massive walk-in freezer that preserved all the unhatched embryos, genetic fossil samples and blood work for Jurassic World's living exhibits. The walk-in freezer took up a whole floor in the InGen building. There were shelves from floor to ceiling. Full of glass vials, boxes and containers holding the building blocks for all of InGen's prehistoric creations.

In such a large area Clive would have a hard time searching the entire ice box by himself. However, he had done his research. Like Dr. Henry Wu's secret filing cabinet, the ice box had a similar hidden area.

Clive winced at the noise of the thick insulated door to the ice box swing open. As soon as the door was wide enough he quickly slipped inside. Pulling the heavy door closed behind him. He gave another involuntary shudder as the door loudly thumped shut. There was then an equally loud hiss as the room pressurized to keep it's below freezing temperature.

"I should have probably dressed a little warmer. Then again, I didn't know if I'd be going here tonight." Clive spoke aloud with a shiver. The breath from his mouth coming out as a dense white cloud of condensation. He knew that no one would hear him in here. So he might as well voice his discomfort to all the frozen unborn dinos around him. "Burrrrr, freaking freezing my balls off."

Now motivated to not freeze his balls off. Clive hastily made his way to the back wall where the secret area was located. He didn't want to spend any more time in here than he had to.

He had discovered the secret area while he was reviewing the architectural blueprints for the InGen building. Despite the architect's best attempts to hide it, the fact was this entire floor had fifteen feet unaccounted for in the layout. In basic a spam can rectangular building it was kind of easy to notice dimensions not adding up. He then confirmed this by spying on Doctor Wu enter said secret area. Tonight, would be the first time he would enter and see firsthand what InGen was hiding.

"Open sesame," Clive politely asked as he entered an override code into a hidden number pad. He gave an enthusiastic head nod as he saw the green light flash. The wall and shelf nearest him swung open to expose the hidden passage way. Quickly he slipped inside. The wall and shelving then silently swung closed behind him.

He was now in a six-by-six square room. The wall behind him had the hidden door which he had just entered through. The wall to his right was bare. The wall in front of him had a series of empty coat hooks, probably for a large jacket someone would wear into the ice box. However, to his left there was another door. It had no label, window or gave any indication as to what was on the other side. Seeing that there was nowhere else to go Clive decided this was where his search had led him.

This door was heavy, just as heavy as the thick insulated door at the entrance to the ice box. He didn't expect to suddenly get a warm blast of air to the face as he entered.

"*whistle* What do we have here?" Clive looked around the secret area. Rather it wasn't a secret anymore, but instead was a private lab. The steel counter tops were lined with all sorts of different gadgets, machines and computer monitors. There was a tall standing freezer, where he saw more preserved blood, embryos and genetic samples through the clear glass door. What drew his attention though was the filing cabinet next to the standing freezer on the far side of the room. Immediately he headed to open one of its drawers to uncover what mysteries inside.

The first few files he read were pretty tame. They documented several trials when incorporating different modern animals as filler and binding for their primeval creations. Nothing exciting, except one for one of the tests. This test was trying to determine if human DNA was suitable as a filler and binding material. This could be considered by some as slightly controversial. Taking out a small camera from his pocket, Clive took some photos as evidence. From there things started to get complicated.

Trait manipulation, behavior modification, genetic customization and hybrids.

Clive had a clue that hybrids were being created, or being considered for creation, from what he discovered in Henry's lab. This though was way more complex. Some had combined DNA from three or more different dinosaurs. Combinations that sounded like utter nightmares. All of them were carnivorous dinosaurs. Alpha predator combined with another alpha predator. Tooth and claw multiplied by more tooth and claw.

While all these images of teeth and claws were frightening, what scared him the most was when he saw human DNA purposefully added. Looking through the comments and notes to figure out why they would add human DNA.

 _Human DNA incompatible, mental abilities remain instinctive and primitive_

 _Human DNA incompatible, genetic structure unstable, mental abilities not obtained_

 _Incorporated human DNA destabilized subject's digestive system, mental abilities improved minutely, but overall subject will be non-viable without special care, monitoring and diet_

 _Human DNA weakens subject's immune system, non-viable, would have to live in clean environment. Mental abilities improved, degree of improvement unknown._

Clive was starting to see a pattern and it made him sweat just thinking about it.

A human level intelligent alpha predator with more teeth than a megalodon and bigger talons than a spinosaurus.

Clive had visited some of the predator exhibits while he was at Jurassic World. Imagining them with a human level intellect was something he did not even want to consider.

"What the hell are they doing?" Clive asked out loud looking at latest file he had picked up.

"That is the question I should be asking you, Mr. Crusher," a voice loudly announced behind Clive. Clive spun around in a panic. Caught red handed with InGen's reports on secret experiments combining Dino-DNA with human DNA.

"I believe I asked my question first," Clive responded calmly as he faced the three men who now blocked to only exit out of the secret lab. He stood up straight trying to look like he wasn't intimidated. He moved away from the filing cabinet to stand in front of the tall freezer with the glass door as he evaluated his three guests.

Two of the men were big and buff, wearing InGen security uniform. The third was none other than Doctor Henry Wu himself. One of Jurassic Park's original geneticists under the employ of John Hammond. Henry had been an InGen employee for over forty years. Now he was a lead geneticist and a senior member on the board of directors.

"That you did, Mr. Crusher. If that really is your name," Henry said in a flat, unamused tone. "You're in a restricted area, sticking your nose into things you shouldn't. This only goes to prove what you really are."

"And what is that," Clive asked, stalling for time until he figured out how to get out of this mess. Henry pulled out a sheet of paper from behind his back. Raising the white sheet up to his face, he began to read the information written in black ink.

"United States Citizen, born April 3rd, 1980, Clive Crusher," Henry paused. "Name legally changed 4 months ago, a month before becoming an employee of InGen as a lab technician. Graduated from the University California Davis with a Bachelor of Sciences in Genetics. On your submitted resume you said you wanted to get some real-world experience before going after your doctorate. Overall, a very impressive on the surface, but even more impressive underneath."

 _'Oh, this is not good,'_ Clive thought to himself.

"You did in fact earn your Bachelor of Science from UC Davis, in a period of four months. Practically a genius level achievement, but you only did this for one reason," Henry left the statement hang.

Picking up the cue, Clive asked with a slight roll of his eyes, "And what reason would that be?"

"To infiltrate the InGen labs here, at Jurassic World," Henry finished. "On the dark web, you are one of the most recommended individuals when it comes to corporate espionage. Your ability to quickly educate yourself in a subject to the point that you're an expert allows you to appear as a knowledgeable insider. Your natural talent to adapt perfectly to a new environment allows you to further embed yourself as an infiltrator. Once you've gained a solid facade you infiltrate a company to exploit their secrets. Be it either for computer programming, robotic development, industrial fabrication or cooking."

"Yes, I have been told that I'm very adaptive and a quick learner," Clive shrugged.

"You're boasted claim to fame is that you stole Colonel Sanders' 42 spices and herbs secret Kentucky fried chicken recipe and the Heinz 57 tomato ketchup recipe," Doctor Wu stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I kind of had a thing for uncovering big name secret recipes around that time. You'll also notice that I've successfully infiltrated the government intelligence agencies, several big name software companies and a few stock trading firms."

"What you call _uncovering_ a lot of people would consider stealing. Especially those who you _uncovered_ those recipes from," Henry argued.

"All from one's perspective," Clive answered flippantly.

"Well, from my perspective you're stealing InGen secrets," Henry's voice suddenly developed a hard edge. Clive tensed a little bit knowing that Henry was now about to confront him about finding him with his hands in the cookie jar. "You have a ticket on the first boat leaving the island in the morning. I would hate for you to miss it."

That caught Clive off guard. Doctor Wu was just going to ship him back to the mainland? He had rarely ever been caught before. When he had been and then confronted, he was always asked who had hired him. He usually delivered this information in a dramatic fashion so as to create an opportunity to escape.

"These two men will see that you make it all the way to the mainland, safely," Henry continued, emphasizing his last word strongly.

 _'Ah, so there it is. Take a long boat ride with these two gentlemen supervising me,'_ Clive thought. _'I get the feeling I'm not going to make it to the mainland. That half way through Brent and Bruno here will toss me over the side with concrete shoes. No thank you, Doctor Henry Wu.'_

"Aren't you going to ask who sent me?" Clive asked trying to delay Henry's goons just a little longer.

"I already know," that caught Clive by surprise. "Your client on the InGen board of directors should have been more careful at keeping things hidden. They and the others on the board who do not share InGen's true vision have since been removed. So even if you were successful in retrieving evidence of our... advanced genetic experiments. There would be no one in InGen's hierarchy that would be able to use the intelligence you've gathered."

"And what is InGen's vision?" he had met crazy before, but quiet Henry never made a blip on Clive's crazy radar before now. He seemed so... actually now that he was seriously thinking about it, Henry seemed to have lost a piece of humanity or something.

"To not limit ourselves to making genetically modified plants and dinosaurs to be featured in a glorified zoo," Doctor Henry Wu said with an eerily calm voice. "Gentlemen, I believe Mr. Crusher has over stayed his welcome. Please, insure he has a safe boat ride back to the mainland."

That clenched it, with that last little comment made by Henry, Clive definitely knew his life was in danger. Fight or flight. Flight, the only exit is blocked off by two burly guys and a doctor of questionable intent. The two burly guys just brandished a pair of nightsticks. Fight it is.

Without looking Clive reached behind him to clench a hold of a piece of heavy lab equipment. The two InGen guards saw Clive reach for the impromptu weapon and rushed forward. Clive gauged their distance and speed as they rushed him, starting to swing his blunt object to smash into their heads.

*YONK!* Clive suddenly went wide eyed a he felt his impromptu weapon suddenly halt all forward momentum. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he saw a taut power cord running from a wall electric socket to somewhere over his head where he held his weapon. The loud sound of stomping boots drew his eyes back forward.

"Oh, bad luck," Clive muttered as Brent and Bruno slammed into him like a pair of linebackers on the Green Bay Packers.

"NO! BE CAREFUL!" Henry's warning was too late. The combined force of two fully trained, big and buff security guards met a stationary 175-pound freelance corporate espionage agent. Clive was slammed backwards into the tall freezer, with a glass door.

*CRASH!*

The sound of broken glass was very loud in the enclosed space of the secret lab. Brent and Bruno had sent Clive through the glass door of the freezer. Pressing him all the way to the back. Smashing every vial of dinosaur blood, embryo and genetic sample in the freezer.

"*groan* ooooowwwwww, that hurt," Clive exhaled with a painful breath. He could feel hundreds of little shards of glass stabbing into his back, arms and legs. He almost looked like the wicked witch of the east smashed under a house. Except he was smashed into a freezer. His legs were sticking out and so were his arms, still holding the impromptu lab equipment weapon.

"uhm, sorry," Brent apologized somewhat sincerely.

"The mess you made," Henry let out a sigh as the pressed the palm of his hand into his face. Trying to forget the image of all destroyed resources inside the destroyed glass door freezer. "Alright just get him ou-"

*BZZT!*

"AAHHHHHHH!" Clive's sudden screaming caught the three InGen employees off guard. Jumping away from the man stuffed into the freezer.

"What's wrong!" Bruno asked looking at Clive as he continued to scream his lungs out.

"He's being electrocuted!" Henry realized. The electrical cord running to Clive's impromptu weapon had been cut by a shard of glass. Now the exposed wires had touched the inside of the metal freezer. Since Clive was the only path for it to take, the volts of electricity began to race through him, to the grounding floor.

"Quick pull him out," Brent said motioning Bruno to the other side of Clive to pull him out.

"Don't! You'll get electrocuted yourselves," Henry exclaimed stopping the two security guards from touching Clive.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Clive kept screaming in pain.

"What do we do?!"

"Get the coats we wore through the main freezer," Henry instructed. "Use those as insulation, then grab him and get him out of there."

"Got it," Brent and Bruno rushed past Doctor Wu to retrieve the coats.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Henry looked at Clive concerned. The frozen samples that were in the freezer had begun to melt and then boil. Clive's clothing began to catch fire and there was the smell of burning human flesh. Clive continued to scream as he was being cooked alive, in a freezer filled with Dino-DNA.

* * *

"What exactly am I looking at?" asked Claire Dearing park operations manager of Jurassic World.

"I don't know," Doctor Henry Wu admitted rather softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Henry's immediate response was not normal. Claire had learned that Doctor Wu and the genetics staff of InGen usually knew just about everything when it came to what happened inside their labs at Jurassic World. However, she had learned they generally didn't share that knowledge with anybody else. Abusing the classic line of 'that's classified', to a ridiculous degree.

"Just that. I don't know," Henry admitted again. This started to both worry and anger Claire.

"How do you not know?" Claire asked with a little irritation edging into her voice. Henry had called her out of an important meeting with some possible investors. On what he had labeled as an urgent matter. Now they stood side by side in an observation room. Looking into at small nursery containing a single incubator. Inside the incubator was a dinosaur like shape laying on a bed of pillows, wrapped entirely in white medical gauze.

"This is your asset, is it not?" Claire continued her questioning.

"Yes and no," Henry answered.

"Yes and n-," Claire took a deep inhale through her nose and released it through her mouth. This helped relieve just a grain of sand worth of the stress and tension she was feeling after having her day's schedule suddenly thrown off. "Doctor Wu," Claire started again rather sternly. "Do you mind telling me what you do know and what is going on?"

As if to answer her question Henry handed her a folder. It appeared to be a personnel file for an InGen employee by the name of Clive Crusher.

"Clive Crusher started to work for InGen about three months ago. He was a very promising geneticist and worked very well with others in the lab. Beside his very sharp intelligence there was nothing extra ordinary about him," Doctor Wu summarize as Claire skimmed through the file.

"It says here you fired him about a week ago. If he was so great why would you fire such an outstanding employee?" Claire asked after speed reading over the personnel file.

"He was an espionage agent," Henry said rather coldly, this caught Claire's attention. Corporate espionage was always a threat when it came to their successful and exclusive venue. Jurassic World was the only place on Earth people could see live dinosaurs. If a competitor was able to steal their product then they could cut Jurassic World's attendance in half. If not more.

"What was he after? What did he steal?"

"While the Masrani Corporation and InGen are partners in the Jurassic World endeavor I cannot reveal the trade secrets he was after. I can only tell you that this Mr. Crusher matter has been dealt with. In the end, none of InGen's property, or Masrani's property to my knowledge, was stolen," Henry explained.

"Where is Mr. Crusher?" Claire asked.

"We don't know," Doctor Wu answered. "In the week leading up to Mr. Crusher's termination, his work became very unsatisfactory as well as his behavior. After we deemed him unworthy to remain an InGen employee, we fired him. Without knowing at the time he meant to steal trade secrets. While cleaning up his work station and supplied dormitory room we found evidence of his hidden objectives."

"At that time InGen found out, he was on a still on a boat heading back to the mainland. We had several off duty InGen security guards on the boat that we contacted and told them to detain Mr. Crusher. There was a chase onboard the boat. During which Mr. Crusher fell overboard in an attempt to escape. The security guards found all of InGen's missing property in his luggage on the boat."

Claire looked at the bandaged asset in the incubator. Then a realization struck her, "you don't mean to say…"

"No," Henry denied immediately. "Mr. Crusher did not attempt to smuggle out this asset. However, it was created by Mr. Crusher."

Claire's eyes widened in shock. She blinked dumbly a few times trying to comprehend what Henry had just said. Gradually her eyes narrow in cold fury.

"You mean to tell me that a corporate spy made an asset. In secret and without anyone knowing while he was imbedded in Jurassic World?" Claire asked frigidly.

"At one point during his stay he was able to create an embryo and hatch it. Then care for it without anyone knowing. That is exactly what I'm saying Ms. Dearing," Henry confirmed. "Before Mr. Crusher left, he stuffed the asset he created into an industrial incinerator in an attempt to dispose of it," Doctor Wu told Claire who at this point beyond disbelief.

"Please tell me that…"

"We are reviewing our personnel, security practices and going over our inventory," Doctor Wu explained. "I would recommend you do the same on your side of Masrani Corporation and Jurassic World. To answer your original question about this asset. I don't know what it is because InGen did not directly create it. Our resources were used to manufacture it, so we will eventually know what was used in its creation."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Claire couldn't understand why Doctor Wu was bringing this matter to her. Yes, security at Jurassic World was important, but this all sounded like an internal InGen issue. Why was he bringing this matter up to her?

"The asset is viable."

"What?"

"Most of the damage done by the incinerator was superficial," Doctor Wu explained. "I overstepped my bounds to ask some of your veterinary staff to help insure this asset survived after found it. I've reviewed Mr. Crusher's work. Despite being an enemy plant, he was very well educated in the field of genetics and showed great practice in the field. I'm very intrigued by what he has created."

"It could be a threat to park safety," Claire argued.

"Not right now it isn't. As it matures, it certainly will become more and more dangerous. Jurassic World will have plenty of time to prepare for when that time comes," Henry insured Claire. "For now though, we have a pair of security guard right outside the nursery door ready to put it down if need be. As for when it matures, we'll see," Henry left the statement stand.

"This whole situation is a mess," Claire said rubbing her temple with her finger tips. She glanced at her watch to see she had spent too much time on his troublesome distraction. She needed to get back to the visiting sponsors before they went to the next phase of their tour of Jurassic World.

"I can't spend any more time here," Claire declared as she started to make her way towards the exit. "Coordinate with the nursery staff for anything you need. I also want that thing guarded twenty-four-seven, for its safety as well as ours. We'll talk more later about this asset's future. For now, keep it alive, help it healing, keep an eye on it –and- figure out what it is."

"I already intend to do all those things," Doctor Wu responded evenly. "Once we know more about it, I'll schedule a time with your assistant when we can talk about this asset."

* * *

' _Ow, my everything hurts,'_ Clive whined inside his head. He felt as if he had gone to a barbecue, gotten drunk and rolled around in a massive campfire.

' _Okay, check list. Arms and fingers,'_ Clive shifted his arms and felt his fingers wiggle. They seemed a little smaller and his fingertips felt different.

' _Alright, next legs and toes,'_ similarly he tried to stretch his legs and wiggle his toes. They seemed heavier than before with his toes feeling larger.

' _Fine, head and neck,'_ he rotated his neck a little bit to undo a little bit of the stiffness he was feeling. However, when he lifted his head off the ground it felt heavier. Maybe even a little longer.

' _That's a little weird, alright next is the tail,_ ' it was a new and odd sensation moving a long tapered mass of muscle sticking straight out from h- _'Wait, what? Tail?'_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 28th October**

* * *

 **A/N: I've got the first few chapters lined up. So don't expect to get new chapters weekly for this story. See you next week.**


	2. What Are You

**Beta Reader: Khalthar and Evilservant1094**

 **Chapter 2: What Are You?**

* * *

Hidden behind a false wall inside the deep freeze resource, or what most people commonly referred to as the 'ice box'. Doctor Henry Wu was sitting at the work counter inside his secret lab.

The secret lab still showed signs of incident that had involved himself, two InGen security guards and a freelance corporate espionage agent. He had yet to ask someone he trusted to clean up the secret lab. The broken freezer was a lost cause. It had been unplugged and pulled away from the wall before it made its way to a trash barge. The majority of the broken glass from the freezer's door and the vials from inside the freezer were swept into a pile, but not yet made their way into a trash can. There were burn marks on the tile floor where the freezer had been turned into an oven. There was still the smell of ionized air making the room feel charged with electricity. Also unpleasant odor of burnt skin, hair and muscle.

"I need to bring an air-fresher next time I come here," Henry muttered to himself. He tried to ignore the unsavory smell in what was supposed to be a sterile, clean and bleach smelling lab environment. It was usually a bad idea to return to the scene of a crime. Henry fortunately did not have to worry about this because InGen security was on his side. Working to keep the matter secret.

Henry collaborated with the head of security, Vic Hoskins. Together they conceived a convincing cover story to hide the truth about the incident surrounding Clive Crusher, the freelance corporate espionage agent.

As for why Henry had to return to this secret lab, he needed the privacy on the matter he was researching. There was no other place where he could continue his own genetic experiments. More importantly, investigate into what had happened to Clive Crusher. He wanted to keep control of all the information related to these subjects confidential; from everyone if possible. If he conducted his research in the main lab surrounded by others, there was a likelihood that the cover story would be compromised. This would undoubtedly lead to a full on investigation into the matter.

For now Claire Dearing and Simon Masrani both believed the cover story Henry and Vic had fabricated around the whole Clive Crusher incident. They wanted, no _needed_ , to keep the situation that way. If the truth came out, more questions would be asked and things would quickly spin out of their control.

At the moment Henry and Vic still had questions about the whole situation. Questions that Henry was only qualified to answer.

A new smaller freezer was brought in to replace the broken one. Inside this new freezer there were roughly a dozen blood samples. All from the same subject. Right at this moment, those blood samples were being analyzed by the InGen super-computer used to map the billions of DNA sequences and codes. While the machine was processing, Doctor Wu was studying x-ray images of the subject. What the x-rays showed was beyond fascinating.

All the different systems and networks that made up a creature's body; skeletal, digestive, respiratory, cardiovascular, muscular, etcetera. All of these functions that made this creature's body were healthy and working properly by all indications. Better than just properly even.

The digestive and respiratory showed indications that the oxygen and nutrient exchange was highly efficient. The muscles and bones were far denser than normal. Meaning that the muscles were stronger. While the bones could support a greater amount of stress and weight. Due to the muscles being stronger, this meant the strength of the animal's heart was coincidentally improved. Pumping the creature's life blood through its cardiovascular system in a proficient and enhanced manner. Even the epidermis, despite being damaged and taking some time to heal, was showing to have an unusually tougher outer layer of scales.

What seemed to be the most unusual was the nervous system. At the center of the nervous system is the brain which sends and receives information throughout the entire body. The creature had a highly developed brain. Especially when it came to the cerebrum. The cerebrum was the part of the brain used to think and usually corresponded with intelligence, problem solving and learning.

Henry did not have any chemistry or samples of the creature's nerves, but he suspected they were also improved. Nerves are the _wires_ the brain communicates information throughout the entire body. Henry guessed that these wires relayed information faster; much faster than normal.

For example, when someone is pricked on the finger with a needle, a signal is sent through the nervous system to the brain. The brain then receives the finger's signal that it has been pricked and then sends instructions to the finger. The muscles in the finger receives the brain's instructions to move away from the needle. This whole process usually takes about 0.03 of a second for a human. Judging how everything else was improved, Henry theorized that this creature would process this same example of being pricked on the finger in less than 0.001 of a second. It was almost like comparing copper wire to fiber-optic line.

"Amazing, truly amazing," Henry leaned back in his chair still not quite believing what he was seeing. He was no stranger to genetic improvements. In fact he intentionally tried to make improvements to his creations for their health, longevity, appearance, etcetera. However, the full of array of improvements this creature had was startling.

Now, in order to deem something an improvement, you generally need a baseline to compare it to. So what was the baseline Wu used for his judgments? His baseline he was comparing to was Rexy, Jurassic World's only Tyrannosaurus Rex. He also used the statistics of what was considered a normal human as a second baseline. Why Rexy and a normal human?

Well because of how the creature had been created.

Doctor Henry Wu and Vic Hoskins' cover story was that a freelance corporate espionage agent. This agent, Clive Crusher, had infiltrated the InGen labs at Jurassic World as a lab technician. During Clive's time working for InGen he was gathering company secrets for his unknown client. At one point during his infiltration Clive managed to create a dinosaur embryo, hatch it and care for it; all the while remaining undetected. This was a practically impossible feat considering the level of security, oversight, supervision and restrictions in place at InGen and Jurassic World.

The cover story was grossly more believable that what actually happened.

* * *

 _"AAHHHHHHH!" Clive's sudden screaming caught the three InGen employees off guard. Jumping away from the man stuffed into the freezer._

 _"What's wrong!" Bruno asked looking at Clive as he continued to scream his lungs out._

 _"He's being electrocuted!" Henry realized. The electrical cord running to Clive's impromptu weapon had been cut by a shard of glass. Now the exposed wires had touched the inside of the metal freezer. Since Clive was the only path for it to take, the volts of electricity began to race from the metal freezer through him, to the grounding floor._

 _"Quick pull him out," Brent said motioning Bruno to the other side of Clive to pull him out._

 _"Don't! You'll get electrocuted yourselves," Henry exclaimed, stopping the two security guards from touching Clive._

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Chive kept screaming in pain._

 _"What do we do?!"_

 _"Get the coats we wore through the main freezer," Henry instructed. "Use those as insulation, then grab him and get him out of there."_

 _"Got it," Brent and Bruno rushed past Doctor Wu to retrieve the coats._

 _"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Henry looked at Clive concerned. The frozen samples that were in the freezer had begun to melt and then boil. Clive's clothing began to catch fire and there was the smell of burning human flesh. Clive continued to scream as he was being cooked alive, in a freezer filled with Dino-DNA._

 _Brent and Bruno quickly returned with the coats. Covering their hands and arms with the thick material they grabbed a hold of Clive's arms and pulled him out. Clive flopped to the floor face first and did not move. The back of his arms, legs and torso were burnt and boiled to a crispy black and red. The painfully looking black and red skin was pierced by hundreds of little sparkling shards of glass._

" _Is he dead?" Brent asked with a wince as he looked down sympathetically at the burnt man lying at his feet. Cautiously Bruno stepped forward to search for a pulse on Clive's neck._

" _He's got a very weak pulse, and I don't think he's breathing. He'll die soon if he doesn't get help. Hell, he'll probably die even if he does," Bruno told the other two men._

" _What do we do? Doctor Wu?" Brent and Bruno turned towards Henry waiting for an answer and their orders. Henry gave a stressed exhale as the pondered the situation._

 _The threat to InGen and Jurassic World had been neutralized, but with a larger mess than Henry had wanted. He wanted to deal with Clive, get him off the island, far away from InGen and quietly. He had been truthful about the boat ticket earlier. When he was trying to convince Clive to go peacefully with Brent and Bruno. Things just didn't turn out that way._

" _I want to keep this completely under wraps," Doctor Wu began. "It is unfortunate that Mr. Crusher is gravely injured and may die, but we cannot risk taking him to the hospital. Otherwise, InGen's secrets may be exposed. Which we cannot allow," Henry stated with a great amount of resolve._

" _Get in contact with Vic Hoskins," Henry instructed. "Inform him what has happened, don't tell anybody else about this. Once you find Vic, come up with a way to discreetly get Mr. Crusher out of the InGen building and off the island. I'll stay here to clean up my lab a little bit and supervise Mr. Crusher while you set things up for his departure."_

 _Brent and Bruno nodded, following Doctor Wu's instructions they left to get in contact with Vic and inform him what had happened. Henry let out another stress filled sigh after Bruno and Brent had left as he looked at his wrecked lab._

 _The damage to the lab itself wasn't significant. The blood centrifuge that Clive grabbed as an impromptu weapon and the glass door freezer, were the only items completely destroyed. What was the greatest loss were the embryos, blood and genetic samples that had been smashed and cooked inside the freezer. With his hands double wrapped in latex gloves, Henry picked through the broken glass to see if there was anything salvageable._

 _Everything was either smashed by Clive's forced entry into the freezer or electrically burnt when a cut power cord touched the metal freezer. It was a complete loss Henry realized as he picked through the glass shards. Everything could be reconstructed by using the accompanying computer data, but that would require time. A lot of time to rebuild each sample, protein code by protein code. He would need to prioritize which samples he wanted rebuild first._

 _For roughly a half hour Henry inspected the damage done and cleaned up the mess in his secret lab. He was sweeping the glass shards out of the way into a pile to be disposed of later when Brent and Bruno returned with Vic._

" _Well, thankfully this didn't turn out to be a complete fubar," Vic voiced with a bright voice of optimism._

" _Yes, but my research has suffered a major setback from the destruction of my stored samples." Henry responded with a greater amount of pessimism to counteract Vic's optimism._

" _How much of a setback?" Vic asked a little concerned._

" _I still have all the computer data. That helps greatly, but digital Dino-DNA cannot compare to the real thing. Computers can only calculate the probability of how Dino-DNA will work. When dealing with Dino-DNA there are so many factors that not even today's most powerful super-computer can solve for all the little deta- "_

" _Uhm, Doctor Wu, Mr. Hoskins… uhm…" Brent got the two men's attention._

" _Yes, what is it?" Vic answered turning around to look at his two security guards._

" _You guys should to see this," Bruno finished motioning to two men to join them. Vic and Henry joined the two security guards looking down at the burnt and dying body of Clive Crusher. Seeing the obvious subject of their attention. Vic and Wu looked at Clive to see what had caught the security guards' attention. The four men stood in silence as they watched in stunned fascination._

 _In the half hour since Doctor Wu had looked at Clive's body he noticed several miniscule differences from before. A prominent bump had formed just about where the man's tail bone was located. Clive had his face turned to the side on the tile floor and his face appeared to have been stretched outward. Clive's arms were now out of proportion with the rest of his body, as they seemed to have shrunk. His fingers and hands were also shrinking and appeared to be melding together. His shoes had been ripped apart from the inside as his feet had swollen. There was something also wrong with his legs as it now appeared as if they had an extra joint._

 _The kicker was that all these mentioned areas were continuing to grow, shrink and change._

 _The bump at the tail bone was getting larger. The face and head continued to elongate. The arms deflated and retracted towards the torso. The five fingers and hand were morphing into two appendages. The fabric that made up his shoes shredded completely as the feet massively expanded. The angles in the legs, where there were joints became more pronounced and with it became less human looking._

 _All of these changes had noises associated with them. Bones cracking and grinding against one another. The sickening sound of skin and muscle tearing. The four men in the audience watched and listened on in white faced horror._

" _W-Wu?" Vic called out his colleague questioningly. Hoping the lead geneticist had an explanation._

" _I…I don't…this is scientifically impossible," Henry sputtered out in disbelief._

 _To Vic the only thing that he could draw a comparison to was the 1981 movie, 'An American Werewolf in London'. In the movie, the main character becomes a werewolf. The first transformation was and still is one of the best uses of practical special effects and props in cinematic history. The detailed and grotesque transformation from a human being into a bi-pedal, wolf-anthromorph monster. That moment in the movie when the transformation happens, was the only thing Vic could possibly relate to what he was witnessing._

 _The hair on the top of Clive's head had begun to fall out, leaving a growing pile of hair on the tile floor. The balding scalp began to change colors, at first becoming a sickly light green with freckles of yellow. Then the pigment continued to darken. Through darker and darker shades of green until it was a deep rich forest green. The speckles of yellow gradually shifted to a light brown, then deepened until it was a dark brown-red tree bark color._

 _The four men stood there transfixed by the sight in front of them as the human form transformed into another. They watched the human transform into …_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 4th November**

* * *

 **A/N: You know what… actually I think I'll work hard tonight.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 29th October**

* * *

 **A/N: Bet that makes you readers happy, does is not? Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews so far! See you tomorrow folks!**


	3. A New Asset

**Beta Reader: Khalthar and Evilservant1094**

 **Chapter 3: A New Asset?**

* * *

"…a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Claire Dearing asked in shock.

"An infant Tyrannosaur, yes. After going through the DNA sequences and triple checking everything. The asset is indeed of the Tyrannosaur genome, and is currently only a little less than a month old," Doctor Henry Wu confirmed.

It had been two weeks since the incident in the lab with Clive Crusher transforming into a dinosaur.

A week since he had told Claire about the unauthorized asset. Manufacturing the cover story of Clive Crusher being a corporate espionage agent that created said unauthorized asset.

Now that Doctor Wu had finished his _official_ analysis of the unauthorized asset. He and Vic decided to expand their circle of people who knew about the unauthorized asset. InGen did not currently have the faculties to house, contain or care for an infant Tyrannosaur. So they decided to ask InGen's owners for help.

Claire and Henry were now sitting at a conference table along with a small group other important figures within Jurassic World, Masrani Global Corporations and InGen. Vic Hoskins was of course sitting at the table, helping Doctor Wu as the chief of security for InGen's facilities at the Jurassic World. Vic's security counterpart in the Asset Containment Unit, Katashi Hamada, was also in attendance to offer insight on park security concerns.

Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global and owner of Jurassic World, was included for obvious reasons. Also because he liked being involved and kept current on matters concerning his pet project on Isla Nublar. Zara Young, personal assistant to Claire, was in attendance in the official capacity of a secretary. Taking meeting notes, supplying information when needed and helping the meeting move along.

In surprise attendance were Owen Grady, the velociraptor head caretaker, and Timothy "Tim" Murphy, the Tyrannosaurus Rex caretaker. Henry thought it would be beneficial to the meeting to have the two men because of their experience with predatory dinosaurs.

"I noticed you specifically said Tyrannosaur and Tyrannosaur genome; not Tyrannosaurus Rex." Tim observed. "Is there a specific reason for this?"

"Yes, there is." Doctor Wu had always like and been impressed with Tim. Firstly as a scientist and secondly as a dinosaur caretaker. And thirdly, for the sentimental reason of being John Hammond's grandson. Despite genetics being outside of Tim's expertise, the young man tried his best to know everything he could about the T-Rex he supervised. "Due the complexity of Dino-DNA sequences in the asset it is of the same genus as the park's current Tyrannosaurus Rex. However not the same species. The T-Rex's genetics were originally constructed to be an factual representation of the prehistoric creature. This Tyrannosaur is close, but is as _pure_ as the existing T-Rex. However, in my analysis I did discover that our T-Rex's Dino-DNA was used."

This fact seemed to shock the people at the table.

"So is this one a failed clone of Rexy?" Simon asked. Henry never was for naming the dinosaurs he created. _Rexy_ was the name most people called Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rexy was originally created for Jurassic Park almost two decades ago. She had been recaptured and was now kept in a large paddock in Jurassic World. Rexy continued to be the greatest attraction, earning her the title, codename and nickname of Queen. Everybody respected Queen Rexy, to disrespect her would get you eaten.

"If I were to assign a familial relation between our T-Rex and this asset. It would be a second-cousin or grand-aunt. It has enough of our T-Rex's DNA that I would consider it a very distant family member, but nothing closer. There is too much _other_ DNA for it to be her clone or direct descendant," Wu further explained.

"And what is the _other_ DNA you mentioned," Claire asked.

"Sorry, but that is classified," Doctor Wu deflected. Claire walked right into that one, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at asking such an impractical question.

"So, Rexy's got a grand-niece-baby," Owen said jovially, ignoring Wu's snub of Claire. "We going to introduce them? Make them one big happy family?"

"Absolutely not," Katashi Hamada answered quickly, thinking of two T-Rexes in one paddock. "The security of two creatures that size in one paddock is alarming. Also, how do you know Rexy isn't just going to eat this baby if they meet?"

"Rexy is very territorial," Tim supplied. "However, observations of wild T-Rexes on Isla Sorna show they are social animals in family groups. Honestly, I don't know how Rexy would react to an infant Tyrannosaur. She's an old lady that likes to keep a routine. I don't know if she would appreciate a younger ankle biter disturbing the life she's now grown accustomed to. Sure, they might hit it off great at first, but if Rexy gets annoyed. Who's not to say that she'll eat the baby later? Also, despite what you may think Mr. Hamada. Jurassic World's T-Rex paddock was designed to house two adult T-Rexes. There are plans to introduce a juvenile in four years or so."

Katashi grumbled a little bit, but nodded in acceptance after recalling the specifications for the T-Rex paddock.

"How similar do Rexy and the baby smell?" Owen asked, seeming out of nowhere.

"Smell?" Simon asked not following Owen's train of thought as well as everyone else at the table.

"Smell is one of the key senses that dinosaurs use to identify things. Friend from foe, food, location, threats. I'd say they use it more often than eyesight to identify things. At least when it comes to my raptors," Owen explained.

"I don't have any data on that," Henry admitted. "I'll be sure to add that to my next round of tests."

Zara made a special note in her meeting's transcript about this matter. The others thought Henry's research may be a determining factor whether or not the two animals could live together.

"I would theorize that the asset does have enough of our T-Rex's DNA that she would not immediately consider it as prey," Doctor Wu commented. "They might have drastically different scents because the asset is male. It would produce different pheromones compared to a fe-"

"Nope!" Katashi interjected loudly. "One of the best security measures we implement here is that there is no unauthorized procreation. This helps with population control and management. Which is directly associated to the safely of the park for employees and visitors. When there is a containment breach, because it will happen," Katashi stressed. "If we go out and think we're were only dealing with two T-Rexes and find out it's actually four. It puts my men and the visitors in immense danger."

Katashi took a brief breath and continued. "Even if we do carefully monitor the situation to prevent procreation and Rexy does become pregnant. She lays her eggs then we would have to go in and confiscate those eggs."

Katashi paused for the hypothetical situation to sink in before continuing. "Can you imagine how enraged she would be? We don't call her Queen just for show. She is all that and more! Add to the chaos an enraged male too. Rexy's 'king' will be larger and stronger than that her."

"Not this one," Doctor Wu inserted calming.

"What do you mean, not this one," Masrani asked.

"Typically, yes, bulls are generally larger than the sows. However, that is not the case with this new asset," Henry clarified.

"So this male is going to be smaller that Rexy? How much smaller?" Claire questioned, slightly relieved. She honestly wanted to put the two large predators together. Mostly due to the reasons of efficiency, management and cost effectiveness.

Jurassic World did not currently have another paddock open for another dangerous predator the size of a T-Rex. Nor did she want to deal with the costs of building one. Add to that all the incidental costs of a second T-Rex paddock like staff, feeding, security, etcetera and that total cost would be enormous. It would be more convenient to introduce the new asset to Rexy's paddock and hope for the best. Also the additional profits from visitors wanting seeing a 'mother and son' pair of T-Rexes would increase the park's revenue.

All Claire would have to worry about was when the new asset got old enough to change 'mother and son' to 'wife and husband'.

"Yes, our female T-Rex is now full grown at total length of forty-two feet. After examining the infant male Tyrannosaurs' DNA, I theorize that fully grown it will be at most thirty-six feet long, thus also shorter due to scale," Doctor Wu further explained.

"What other characteristics does this infant have that is different compared to Rexy?" Simon asked Henry for further details. Tim was also very interested since it was a possibility he would have a new dinosaur to take care of in the same paddock.

Henry shared a glance with Vic Hoskins across the table. Before they called the meeting, Henry and Vic decided just how much they should keep a mystery about the asset. Wu had disclosed most of his finds to Vic. Such as the stronger muscles, tougher scales and improved body functions.

Henry decided not to mention the asset's possible intelligence. Vic was there when human Clive Crusher turned into the asset. Henry would have kept this bizarre fact hidden from Vic, if the head of InGen security hadn't been there to witness the transformation himself. In the end, they both decided to keep the facts they would share minimal, but enough to leave the others satisfied so they wouldn't ask for more. Also possibly weaving in a little false information at the same time.

Doctor Wu organized the small stack of paper he brought with him for reference. He didn't really need them since he had committed most of what he learned to memory. It was mostly keeping appearances. Cleaning his throat with a cough, Doctor Wu began.

"When the asset reaches full maturity it will roughly have the same physique as our T-Rex. All though scaled down and maybe a little more robust since it is a bull Tyrannosaur. Currently it has a dark green hide with some scales on its back in dark brown and a lighter shade of green on its underbelly. It has blue eyes, instead of our T-Rex's gold. As it matures, characteristics in its appearance will most likely change. I can only theorize as to what, how and when."

"One thing is certain, it will take longer to mature. Our T-Rex was recorded to mature into a full adult in twelve to thirteen months. The new asset will probably take about twice as long to fully mature. The accelerated growth genes that we include in all of our dinosaurs were not added into the asset's DNA. I theorize it will take the majority of two years to mature."

"The asset is endothermic homoeothermic with-"

"Uhm?" Owen made a motion to raise his hand like a hesitant school child with a question.

"It basically means it's warm-blooded, like humans," Tim explained. "Most of the dinosaurs here maintain a constant body temperature."

"Oh," Owen nodded.

"Yes, it is warm-blooded," Doctor Wu confirmed what Tim had stated. Henry didn't like how Tim added the 'like humans' part, especially when… "Its internal body temperature is about thirty-seven degrees Celsius." Since most of the people at the table were more familiar with using Fahrenheit units to measure temperature. Henry thought it best, not to tell them that the asset had a normal temperature of 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. "Which is much warmer than our T-Rex. I haven't figured which of its genes caused it to have such a high temperature for a dinosaur."

"Like all our dinosaurs it does have the lysine contingency, thankfully, so this shouldn't become a risk if it escapes the island. Then again, after the fall of Jurassic Park we know the lysine contingency isn't a guarantee or effective solution for containment. Eventually, it will need to be surgically implanted with a shock tracker like all the other assets."

"There may be some dietary issues we made need to pay attention to. The asset may have a greater metabolism than our T-Rex. So it may have to be feed more often or in larger quantities to keep it healthy. Its digestive system seems to process food properly, but regular visits to the vet will prevent malnutrition."

"If this dino does become my responsibility, I'll be sure to keep an eye out," Tim quickly said. Doctor Wu gave a nod and continued, but there wasn't much else he wanted to add.

"Other than that, there isn't much else I can tell all of you. Right now it is suffering from serious burns and is in our nursery being cared for by the veterinary staff. Otherwise it's completely healthy."

Katashi was still worried about the idea of the infant growing up and _mating_ with Rexy. With this thought on his mind he asked. "Can it have its testicles removed? To prevent it from breeding with Rexy."

* * *

Down in the nursery a little green dinosaur felt as if he was in danger. More specifically an important part of him. Instinctively he squeezed his thighs together tightly and tried to cover up his crotch with his stubby little arms. Protecting his family jewels.

' _What…where are they?'_ The little green dinosaur thought when he realized that he didn't feel anything dangling from between his legs. _'Where is everything!? THEY TURNED ME INTO A GIRL DINOSAUR!'_

What the little green dinosaur didn't realize that most reptiles had their genital stored internally. So he still had his special bits that made him a 'him', but he didn't know that. He mistakenly mourned his present, but hidden, male bits.

* * *

"Right now I wouldn't recommend it," Henry answered Katashi's suggestion to 'fix' their infant male Tyrannosaur. "If we removed them this early on, a deficiency of testosterone would have negative affect on its development."

"So when it's fully grown it shouldn't be a problem?" Katashi followed up.

"Theoretically yes," Henry responded, "but I would not rush to action on this. Our female T-Rex is twenty-five years old, which is rather old. She may be incapable of breeding."

"I'm not aware if Rexy can or cannot produce young," Tim added. "It would be good to know if we put these two together."

"How did it get here? And how did it get seriously burned?" Owen asked still wondering how a T-Rex baby just seemed to pop out of nowhere. There were a few shared glances between those that fully knew and sort of knew.

"I can't reveal the whole story," Vic decided to answer the question inside of risking something sensitive slipping out. "Security and all that. Basically, a since fired InGen employee was able to develop, grow and hatch the baby Rex without anyone finding out until after said employee had been let go. We found evidence to their activities after they had left the island. By pure luck we found the baby still alive after being stuffed into an incinerator."

The reaction from the people around the table varied between shock, anger and disgust. The dinosaur caretakers showed more anger and disgust. Katashi and Zara displayed more shock than the other two emotions. Wu, Vic and Claire, all of whom already knew about the incident only winched slightly at the retelling.

"Can we see him?" Tim asked in serious tone.

"I don't see why not," Vic smiled. "Come on, let's go for a field trip.

* * *

' _Clive you've always told people that you're very adaptive, but right now you are disappointing me.'_ The little green dinosaur thought to himself. _'So adapt damn it!'_

The little green dinosaur didn't stand taller than three feet. That was if it could stand. Right now he was basically sliding around the room on his massive dinosaur chin. With his chin on the floor he would push with his legs to gain forward momentum thus sliding forward. Currently the little green dinosaur was having a little trouble getting its feet underneath it to walk properly. This was due to a couple reasons.

The little green dinosaur would like to think it was just the slick as snot, over waxed tile floor. The pads and claws on his feet just couldn't find purchase on the smooth surface. The second reason that he didn't want to admit it was that his coordination was thrown way off. Mainly because it wasn't his BODY!

Imagine his shock when finally being woken up in a lot of pain and apparently turned into a dinosaur. He always thought that the whole dinosaur park was a bunch of mad science projects. He couldn't picture Doctor Henry Wu normally anymore. He now only pictured the lead geneticists with an eye-patch, fang filled smile, exaggerated evil features and always laughing maniacally like a Saturday morning cartoon villain.

Carefully balancing like a scale with his tail on one side and his torso and head on the other. He was surprised how heavy his head was. He felt like he was great dane puppy with a massive boxy head and a body too small to support it. Always tipping forward and landing face first. The little green dinosaur eventually got his feet underneath him. Slowly steadily he started to rise.

He was convinced that Doctor Henry Wu was responsible for his transformation, because honestly he didn't have any other explanation. He remembered getting electrocuted, screaming his lungs out and then passing out from the pain.

' _It's got to be Wu, there is no other way this possible. Wu must have been so happy to finally find someone to experiment on,'_ the little green dinosaur thought angry. _'It's either Doctor Wu, Martians, mutation due to radiation from a nuclear war or I'm stuck in an alternate plane of existence at the mercy of some basement dwelling virgin writing a fan fiction.'_

The little green dinosaur was making progress in standing up, but suddenly felt like he had been struck on the head. He immediately lost his balance falling to the floor painfully onto his chin.

' _Curse you basement dwelling virgin fan fiction writer!'_

The little green dinosaur decided it sounded too ridiculous and returned to blaming Doctor Wu for his current situation.

' _Damn you basement dwelling virgin fan fiction writer for making me think you don't exist and instead making me blame Doctor Wu for my current situation!'_

The little green dinosaur decided he didn't want to be crazy. So he dropped the fan fiction writer delusion and completely blamed Doctor Wu for the human to dinosaur transformation.

' _Go to hell you basement dwelling virgin fan fiction writer for making m-'_

' _ **I don't live in a basement, nor am I a virgin. SO QUIT IT!'**_

' _Wha?'_ the little green dinosaur recovered from the sudden pain and shock from accidentally running into a wall. From the aching bump on his head he must have been going at full speed.

"Ow," the little green dinosaur whimpered out in pain. Immediately forgetting his movement of 'crazy'.

* * *

"Is it alright?" Zara asked as she and others watched the baby Tyrannosaurus run around the nursery with his head sliding on the ground. She wasn't a dinosaur behaviorist, but this shouldn't be normal.

"Ah, frictionless waxed tiled floors. The greatest enemy there ever was of the raptor sqaud," Owen fondly said. Remembering the cute and innocent days when he could still cuddle all his raptors in his arms at once.

"I'll be sure to get the staff to put down some carpet squares," Doctor Wu told the others.

"Even then, are you sure there isn't anything wrong with it. I'm not a dinosaur expert but if I saw any other animal doing what it's doing I'd say it was sick," Zara pointed. "Or maybe diseased."

"I have to agree with her," Tim surprising said. "While I haven't dealt with infants before. Doctor Wu, you said it was about a month old?"

"Yes, that is about what we guessed," Henry answered also slightly worried about the animal's behavior.

"At that age I would think he would be able to walk properly even if it is on a smooth surface," Tim suggested. "Did you check for any mental maladies?"

"X-rays didn't show anything," Wu admitted. "However, we don't know how it lived before finding it. For all we know, it was stuffed inside a locker and never got a chance to learn how to walk."

"Hm," Tim and the other didn't consider that. It would make sense if it did.

"Also," Doctor Wu decided to add, "I believe it's still on pain killers to deal with the burns. The drugs might be affecting its sense of balance and coordination."

"I don't want to introduce a sick dinosaur into a paddock with a healthy one," Claire stated.

"So we are going to go ahead and introduce him to Rexy?" Tim asked surprised.

"That is what I would like to do," Claire paused. "I still don't want our main attraction to get sick because of some contagious neurological disorder. Doctor Wu I want you to do a full screening to make sure it is completely healthy and disease free."

"Of course," Doctor Wu already knew that the asset was completely fine, but he would humor her and submit an official bill of good health for her peace of mind.

"If it continues this strange behavior we might have to euthanize it," Claire muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Now hold your horses Claire," Owen quickly said getting close to her. "The Doc said it is still on drugs and is still in a lot of pain from the burns. Judging the little boy this early, when he's still recovering, is a little too much. Can you just have a heart just for a li…"

* * *

The little green dinosaur inside the nursery could hear and understand what was being said outside. The nursery was not sound proof so he had heard every word since the group had arrived and it worried him.

They were talking about putting him in a habitat with another dinosaur. For a name like 'Rexy' it was pretty obvious who is new roommate would be. Which meant … he was a Tyrannosaurus Rex! They would never mix and match different animals in the same living space as a T-Rex.

There weren't any mirrors in the nursery, so he couldn't have a look at his new self. He also didn't know much about dinosaurs. Sure he studied to become a geneticists to infiltrate an island where they were making dinosaurs, but he guessed not learning about them was his own fault. His knowledge of dinosaurs was probably grade school level at best.

There was of course the T-Rex, the biggest baddest predator that ever walked the earth. The velociraptors, pack hunters, the prehistoric wolves. Then there were the long necks, which were huge. The triceratops with the three horns. And the …stegosaurus with the spikes on the tail and bone plates on its back. Then there was that big armadillo looking one with a club tail. Also like the little chicken scavenger ones. Aaannnnndddd…that was about it.

It wasn't his lack of knowledge that scared him. The immediate threat was what the lady had hinted about. If he wasn't 'healthy', they would euthanize him. His rolling around, sprawling out and failing to walk on the slippery floor was convincing her that he was not healthy.

' _Alright, you are no longer Clive Crusher,'_ the little green dinosaur told himself sternly. _'You are the meanest, mightiest, man eating dinosaur that ever lived! There is no way you're going to be ever able to chomp Doctor Wu's head off if you keep floundering on the floor like this.'_

' _My dream is to be the most awesomest dinosaur ever, starting today. SO JUST DO IT! I'm going to wake up and work hard at it. I'm a MFing T-REX, MFer! DO IT! JUST DO IT! YES I CAN! I DON'T JUST DO IT! I DO IT LIKE A T-REX! I DO IT LIKE A MF-ING T-REX BOSS!'_

* * *

"…I don't care if you think I'll get coal for Christmas for the rest of eternity, Mr. Grady," Claire uncharacteristically snarled at the raptor caretaker. "My priorities are to insure the safety of this park, its employee's, its visitors and its assets. If this dinosaur cannot meet my standards, I will not have it in my park."

"So you're just going to kill it?" Owen got right up into Claire's face. Never backing down like a true Alpha. In all honesty he kind of liked these arguments, it was when Claire really shined with her fiery beauty. "We just found him about two weeks ago. Your haste to make sure the park is 'safe', you are willing to kill a living creature without batting an eye. Usually you're all for saving money and 'assets' as you call our dinosaurs. Why are so quick to put a bullet in this baby boy's head?"

"You make it sound like I'm just going walk in there and murder it!" Claire exclaimed furious. "I told Doctor Wu to thoroughly test it before making a judgment on whether it stays or not."

"You mean lives or dies, don't you?" Owen fired back quickly.

"Both of you knock it off," Simon shouted halting the caretaker and park executive from butting heads. "If you had been paying attention," Simon said calmly, "the little guy has made significant progress."

Masrani pointed towards the nursery observation window. Owen and Claire turned to look and were dumb founded.

The little green Tyrannosaur was no longer acting like a five year old trying to ice skate. It was more like a national champion figure skater. The quick change in the little guy's apparent coordination caught both Owen and Clair off guard.

He was not just walking. He was jogging, running, jumping, drifting, climbing, sprinting, rolling and flipping. It was as if a switch had just been flipped on. Owen muttered something underneath his breath about, 'worse than Blue hyped up on double stuffed Oreos'.

"Well," Simon started with a smile watching the little guy run about. "After Doctor Wu finalizes his tests and there aren't any conditions hiding in that hyperactive energizer dino. I would think we can introduce him to Rexy as soon as we're ready."

The dinosaur inside the nursery slid to a stop on his legs to look at the group of people watching him. It seemed to give a cry of excitement. Whatever it 'said', it appeared that the little guy was looking forward to meeting Rexy.

* * *

' _What!? What if I'm not ready to meet Rexy, Huh? I'm the one that's meeting her! So shouldn't I be the one that decides when they're ready to meet her? What kind of park managers are you?! She's probably going to see me and probably want to eat me!'_

' _I just learned to freaking walk and run and power slide, but that is no excuse to throw me to the wolves! Or T-Rex in this situation! Come on don't you have to, I don't know, ask Rexy if she wants a roommate? I'm sure she'd like to give you a few roars about this arrangement too!'_

' _You pitiful humans will rue the day that you crossed me! All of you will feel my size forty-two shoe up your ass when I grow up! Mwahahahaha! MWHAAHAAAHAHHAAAHAAA!'_

' _E-hem, alright…so until I am big enough to stomp them to dust how do I survive…run away. Its fight or flight right now. I'm too small to fight, all I can do is run away. Hiding might be an option, but staying in one place too long is never good. So I'm going to need to be quick and maneuverable if I want to get out of trouble. I'm going to need to increase my stamina and muscle strength as much as possible.'_

' _Hey you! Basement dwelling virgin fan fiction writer! Cue the music for my epic Rocky Balboa training montage!_

' _ **I TOLD YOU TO QUIT THAT!'**_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 18th November (I think?)**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hoped you enjoyed these last two chapters because I had fun writing them. Thank you tall that have reviewed, followed and who are: BC Imperator, Codmester, Electron97, Hkblarg Et caetera, Khalthar, OblivionKT, Sturmblut, TheMysteriousOtaku, amidalla95, argentumStatera, nemesisheadhunter and vesperon.**

 **Thank you all of you and hope to see you all again in the future.**


	4. Thoughts of a Dinosaur

**Beta Reader:** **Khalthar and Evilservant1094**

 **Chapter 4: Thoughts of a Dinosaur**

* * *

' _Well this is entirely unexpected,'_ the little green dinosaur thought to himself. _'Clive what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?'_

It had been a days since he had the large group of big wig visitors. Doctor Henry Wu, Simon Masrani, Claire Dearing, Vic Hoskins, Zara Young and three other men that Clive didn't recognize. Actually, Clive was wondering why he was still calling himself Clive. Clive Crusher was an alias he had assumed to infiltrate the InGen labs at Jurassic World.

He always took on a new alias every time he took a new job. At this point he had used over a hundred different aliases infiltrating companies and organizations. His parents, younger sister and the IRS were probably the only ones who knew is actual name. The only reason the IRS knew his real name was because they were a bunch of money grubbing, vindictive bitches.

Right now he had the mindset that he was in-between jobs. When he was nameless. He was no longer Clive Crusher. Heck he would probably never be his true self ever again. The event that caused him to transform probably couldn't be reversed. He would be stuck as a dinosaur for the rest of his life. He didn't exactly want to think about that right now. He could worry about a name later.

He guessed it was goodbye to being human.

He let out a long explosive sigh. _'Who did I piss off to deserve this?'_

At least he had all of his affairs in order in case he 'died'. His little sister was the main beneficiary in his will so at least she would be somewhat happy. After she cried her eyes out over his 'death'.

Taking another deep breath, the little green dinosaur let out a louder explosive sigh. _'At least I'm still sentient and can think clearly. Can't imagine what it would have been like to be suddenly turned into an unintelligent animal.'_

He had been an ugly nerdy duckling growing up. Puberty hit him hard in terms of physical appearance and ability, but at all times he knew his mind would take him farther than good looks. His greatest fear was being lobotomized. He was truly thankful to whatever deities that controlled the universe that he still had his mind intact.

' _Unless it's a basement dwelling virgin fan fiction writer. Then I curse you a very special level of hell.'_

' _ **Then you better be thankful that I'm not, and I'll be thankful I'm not going to that special level of hell for this.'**_

' _Whatever.'_

With his intelligent mind intact, he was able to solve his problems. Like Claire Dearing's threatening to euthanize him because he was walking around like an idiot. While she was arguing with the scruffy man, the little green dinosaur quickly learned how to control his body.

Focusing on flexing one muscle at a time he remapped his body's range of locomotion. In about five minutes he was able to gain a sense of balance and coordination that allowed him to show off a little bit. The little display of jogging, running, jumping, drifting, climbing, sprinting, rolling and flipping seemed to cease Ms. Dearing's thoughts of euthanasia.

After the group of big wigs had left and he had gotten over fuming at how he now had no control over his life he decided to explore his surroundings. He was in a room that was a cross between a padded cell from an insane asylum and a child's daycare room. Actually, there isn't much of a difference between a daycare and a padded cell. The occupants of both usually had some sort of intelligence deficiency. With tile floors. Curse the tile floors! He didn't have an intelligence deficiency so … it was kind of insulting to be trapped in the room.

All the door handles were out of his reach. Plus his stubby little T-Rex arms didn't help either. After being in a human body that had very high utility arms and hands, he began realizing his current body's short comings.

For one the stubby little T-Rex arms and hands without opposable thumbs or fingers that could grip onto things very well. Then there was…

' _Wait, that is actually my only disability. I've got excellent eyesight, my hearing is great, smell as well, I've got my coordination down now. If I do exercises and stretches to keep the rest of my new body fit and flexible I can still do about anything with it.'_

Actually he could do a lot more now with his new body. He was a freaking T-Rex if what he overheard form the big wig's conversation. A Tyrannosaur from what he heard Henry Wu saying. He wondered if he would get the Rex notation once he grew up.

' _Doesn't matter really. I'm going to be having to live the simple life now of a dinosaur. Eat, poop and sleep. At one point in my life, I know I was envious of my neighbor's golden retriever. All that bitch ever had to worry about was food and sleep. Simplest life one could ask for.'_

That was another thing he was somewhat relieved to find out about his current condition. He was still a _he_. First time being conscious and having to take a piss. He realized he had the proper plumbing for his gender. Even if it were scrabbled around a bit. Freaking dinosaur lizard whatever body.

' _What I did? I am?'_

' _ **Yes you are, happy?'**_

' _Yeah, but you're still a basement dwelling virgin fan fiction writer.'_

' _ ***sigh*… I'm going to make Rexy eat you.'**_

' _Wait what? What?!'_

The little green dinosaur quickly remembered one of the bombs the big wigs dropped during their visit. Claire Dearing thought that they could introduce him to Rexy as soon as he had a clean bill of health.

' _Oh yeah… kind of forgot about that.'_

' _ **I gave you that epic Rocky Balboa training montage music to work-out to; and you just**_ **forgot** _ **.'**_

' _Sorry, I'm only human; er, only a human stuck in a dinosaur, you a basement dwelling virgin fan fiction writer.'_

' _ ***another sigh*…moving on.'**_

After Claire Dearing mentioned his eventual rendezvous with Madame Rexy, the little green dinosaur knew that in order to survive he would need some sort of advantage. Rexy had the home field advantage along with higher stat points in size, strength, stamina, defense and speed. Currently the only clear advantage he could possibly have over the adult Tyrannosaurus Rex was his intelligence and dexterity. However, he was looking to increase his stat points in the areas of stamina and speed.

Rexy was old, really old if he understood correctly. Like any living creature that aged, things started to wear out. He was hoping Rexy would have a bum hip, worn knee or some ailment associated with age. If he could play a game of keep-away long enough that he could take advantage of that ailment; he would survive.

Which was why he was doing everything he could to exercise his body to build up stamina, speed and dexterity.

He had always been good in his previous life as a freelance corporate espionage agent about adapting to an environment. That was the first thing you learned in order to be a spy, blending in to the environment. If you didn't you got caught. You get caught, mission failed and no paycheck. His current situation was no different, but it had a serious twist.

This time the assignment was a lot more permanent. The situation also carried the very real threat of being eaten alive. So instead of trying to earn a paycheck, he was seriously going to need adapt in order to survive. To survive he need to use and improve any advantage he could get. Right now that was strengthening and exercising his body as much as he could.

So why wasn't he running laps around the room or doing squats right now?

"Help me," a frightened voice whispered out.

Oh right he was _playing_ with one of his _caretakers_. Currently he was taking a rest by laying on the back of a fool caretaker. The pitiful human thought the infant T-Rex was a petting zoo animal. The little green dinosaur quickly dissuaded the foolish human caretaker that notion.

Chasing the foolish human around the room like frightened prey. Just when the foolish human thought he was going to escape little green bit the human in the ass. Quickly he pounced on top of his fallen prey, biting the back of the human's shirt collar and shaking it viciously. Afterward, he had just sort of decided to lay down and chill out. Occasionally biting the foolish human's collar or licking the back of its neck to keep the human frightened.

"How? We can't get an angle to tranq-dart it. Just…just don't move," a different voice replied from the crack in the door. "We called for Tim, we're hoping he'll be able to do something."

"Tell him to hurry!" the foolish human hissed urgently.

"I'm here, what's the probl- oh, I see," a new voice said.

"Tim! Thank god, help me!" The little green dinosaur didn't seemed to like his frightened prey getting hopeful. So he decided to bite back of the frightened prey's collar and give it a little tug to shut it up.

"Easy there little guy, easy," the little green's eyes looked up to see a man in his thirties. He wore tan pants with a blue button up shirt. A blue bandana was tied around his neck. His work boots had a respectful amount of dirt on them compared to the near spotless caretakers he had been playing with. The little green dinosaur recognized the man as one of the big wigs that had visited him yesterday.

This 'Tim' had a level of confidence that little green had not seen in the other caretakers. Tim seemed to know what he was doing, because little green could tell already that he was being treated as a threat.

' _Interesting,'_ little green thought as Tim slowly waved his hands to keep his attention on him and off the foolish human. Well he had been resting for about five minutes now, so he guessed he could _play_ with this Tim human.

 _"RAWR!"_

* * *

"Oh Shit!" Tim quickly had to do a jumping splits or else a mouth full of razor sharp teeth would have bitten his legs off. The viscous maw of teeth snapped shut on air as the little green dinosaur continued under Tim and collided with a wall.

"Get out of here quick!" Tim told the prone caretaker. Quickly scrambling to his feet the person Tim came to rescue ran for the door. Tim was glad he glanced back at the little green terror as he quickly dodged another attack.

"Geez you're feisty," he commented skirting another attack. Tim didn't know infants could be so aggressive, then again it was a Tyrannosaur.

It was like playing a dangerous game of keep away with a child wielding a knife. Tim was bigger, stronger and faster, but the knife wielding child was flaying too much to hit the knives away. Also it was a child, Tim didn't want to hit the infant Tyrannosaur and hurt it accidentally.

Tim was paying so close attention to the sharp white teeth that he lost track of his surroundings. Bit by bit the little green Tyrannosaur had maneuvered Tim into a corner. Rexy's caretaker was unaware of this until his back hit the wall.

"uh-oh," Tim grit his teeth when he felt the fangs sink into his thigh. He willed himself to stay standing as the pain pierced through his th- Then it was gone. "Uh?"

Tim's thigh hurt, but when he looked down he saw that he wasn't bleeding. Well, not bleeding badly. His pants now had holes with the Tyrannosaur's bite pattern punctured into them. The skin underneath was pierced, but only bled a little trickle. Its sharp little teeth and pitbull-biting-power jaws could have done a lot more damage.

"ka-rawk!" Tim looked up to see that the little green thigh biter had backed away from him. "ka-rawk!" the call the infant Tyrannosaur was making wasn't familiar to Tim. He had never heard Rexy make this sort of noise. "ka-rawk!" Tim noticed the infant's body language.

Its legs were spread wide ready to move quickly in any direction. Its tail was energetically wagging back and forth. It eyes were bright with excitement. And Tim was sure it was smiling.

"You want to play don't you?"

"ka-rawk!" the little green Tyrannasaur seemed to answer back.

"You seemed to play a little rough," Tim commented looked at his lightly wounded thigh.

"Ka-Rawk!"

"Well, if you can give it you better be able to take it!" Tim said lumbering forward threateningly. Excitedly the little green dinosaur fled away from the _threatening_ human. What followed was probably one of the most bizarre and roughest games of tag ever witnessed in Jurassic World.

Tim would catch the infant Tyrannosaur putting it into a headlock, while tickling the little guy under the chin. The infant dino would head butt Tim in the groin making him fall to the floor in pained laughing. Tim would pin the infant dino on its back and give it a loud raspberry to its soft underbelly, causing the little guy to let out high pitched cries that sounded like giggling and laughing. The infant would swing its tail around like a whip smacking Tim on the ass with a loud slap.

"*huff, huff, huff* Alright I think I've had enough," Tim declared exhausted.

"kaaa-awk," the tired little green Tyrannosaur answered back.

The two playmates both lay on the floor. Tim on his back looking up at the ceiling while the infant dino laid on its side, its head resting on Tim's stomach. Both were panting after the hour long roughhousing session both of them had participated in.

Tim had a few more cuts, bite marks and gashes than when he had started. The infant had some blotches of discolored skin from bruising, despite Tim trying to be careful. Both of them were really happy despite the aches and pains.

During their little playdate, the observation windows had become full of people from the InGen labs and Jurassic World staff. All of them had come to see the spectacle of a grown male wrestling around with one of the earth's most dangerous prehistoric predators. Granted that dangerous predator wasn't much bigger than a large dog right now. Still it had jaws strong and big enough to bite a man's arm off if it wanted.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get back to work," Tim said sliding the exhausted Tyrannosaur infant off of him so he could stand. Slowly Tim limped towards the door, keeping both eyes on his playmate to make sure the little guy didn't decide to start round one hundred and twelve.

"I'll see you later…" Tim paused in the doorway. "We need to come up with a name for you."

With that Tim limped away while the little Tyrannosaur decided it was probably a good time to take a nap.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25th December**

* * *

 **Hey peoples I'm starting to take name suggestions starting now for Clive/Baby T-Rex's new name. In a couple chapters I'll put them all into a poll on my profile so all of you can vote on it.**

' _You better not suggest anything lame or else I'll eat you!'_

 **HEY! I'm the one you gets to break the fourth wall into your universe, NOT you breaking into mine!**

 **So, dear reader, I'm accepting name suggestions for the dinosaur protagonist. The deadline is going to be 25th of December** **when Chapter 5 is scheduled to be published. I'll have the poll up on my profile page right after the new chapter is up. So get your suggestions in before the deadline.**


	5. Monster Mommy

**Beta Readers: Khalthar and Dravec and Evilservant1094**

 **Chapter 5: Monster Mommy**

* * *

"Ten bucks says Rexy tries eat the little guy," Vic chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is that the result you're hoping for?" Doctor Wu asked slightly disappointed if it was what Vic really wanted.

"Not really, but I think the Queen wouldn't want to harbor a future usurper," Vic said, explaining his reasoning. "What I still don't get is why you shot down my first idea of putting the little guy in with one of the Indominuses? Indominusii? Whatever the plural of Indominus is; _freakin' Latin_. I mean they're _relatively_ the same age."

Doctor Wu slowly turned to look at Vic with a look that was easily translated as _'Are you stupid?'_

"What?" Vic shrugged still not seeing Henry's reasons. Henry leaned back in his office chair looking at Vic on the other side of his bureau. They were both sitting in Henry's InGen office, having a little meeting over a cup of tea. Vic was leaving soon to supervise the new asset's introduction to Queen Rexy.

"First, the plural of Indominus is Indomini. Second, both Indominus are twice the infant's size right now."

"So? Rexy is what, a hundred times the size of the little guy? By that logic the guy's a goner for sure."

"What the difference between the T-Rex and the Indomini is that the latter was made to be as predatory as possible. They are aggression, violent and bloodthirsty. Their nature was genetically written into it. You've read the reports on both of them I hope," Henry saw the questioning look on Vic's face. Henry gave a sigh and muttered some choice words under his breath.

"The first one didn't imprint on the selected caretaker when it hatched. It immediately identified the human caretaker as hostile or prey. Barely an hour out of its egg and less than half a meter tall, it was attacking the caretaker and veterinary staff. It has absolutely no tolerance for any other creature. It also nearly killed its sister shortly afterwards, from what I'm guessing is the same reason.

"Now the second Indominus was docile while it was injured. After it had finished healing, no one could safely approach or interact with it. The second one adopted the same violent behavior as its older sister if only a little less confident. That near death experience made her more cautious.

"They tried to reintroduce the two of them, but that failed completely. Neither tolerates any other creature. Even ones almost identical to themselves. Which is why Jurassic World is building each of them individual paddocks. If we put the infant Tyrannosaur in either Indominus paddock, it most certainly would be seen as prey.

"I theorize the Indomini would stop this behavior if another, superior creature proved itself more powerful. An alpha if you so wish to consider. Even then, they would continuously challenge that superior creature for its alpha position until it succeeded. The Indomini for now, have been unchallenged and that is feeding its arrogance of being the supposed apex predator.

Henry finished his monologue by asking, "Do you see why it would be a bad idea?"

"Yeah, I guess," Vic admitted.

"What I don't get is why you didn't let me keep the new asset a secret so I could study it. I still don't know how an adult human could transformation into a dinosaur. Developing that sort of genetic modification on demand could be revolutionary and knowledge could be applied to any number of purposes."

"Because you would have been caught. All the times you _disappear_ to your secret lab, secret office, secret bathroom…someone is going to start noticing. If we added a secret T-Rex paddock…" Vic shrugged pretty sure he made his point. "And you didn't finish fully explaining why Rexy's paddock? You made the argument why not the Indomini, so why is it alright to stick him with Rexy?"

"The Tyrannosaurs Rex wasn't created to be like the Indomini. The Indomini were disguised as a park attraction, but was truly meant to be a prototype biological weapon. The T-Rex was not created with any such hidden purpose in mind. It was only meant to be a park attraction. So somewhere in its resurrected prehistoric mind, there still might be some sort of maternal instinct. Then again, the T-Rex might consider the infant a threat. It's safe to say it won't just up and attack right away like an Indominus."

"You sure?" Vic was still skeptical.

"The adult T-Rex's reactions to our tests have been interesting to say the least. I'm not a behaviorist, but I would give a fifty-fifty chance that the T-Rex will accept the infant," Henry mentioned.

The tests Doctor Wu spoke of were an afterthought of the meeting a week ago when the new asset was revealed outside of the original circle of Doctor Henry Wu, Vic Hoskins and Claire Dearing. Owen Grady after watching the new Tyrannosaur asset _playing_ with Tim from the observation room, had one of his _rare_ intelligent moments and suggested an idea.

While watching the infant dinosaur _playing_ with Tim, Owen noticed it let out a various array of vocal sounds. Owen's idea was to record the more panicked and distressed sounds it made. Then play the recordings outside of Rexy's paddock to see how she would react.

The infant's cries immediately got Rexy's attention. Literally sprinting through her paddock when she first heard the recorded cries. Just before Rexy would reach where they were playing the recording, they would turn it off. Making it appear that her approach scared off the infant. Rexy would patrol the area where she had heard the infant's call while making a powerful cooing sound.

Tim had never witnessed Rexy display this sort of behavior. He had seen her rush towards threats before and roared ferociously at intruders. This was something different. Tim didn't think her cooing sound was a _welcoming_ like some of the petting zoo caretakers believed.

Tim and Owen who had dealt more with predators, translated it to be more of a questioning coo. Sort of a nonthreatening ' _who are you?_ ' while not offering an invitation into her territory. They only performed the sound test a couple times before Tim noticed Rexy was becoming increasingly stressed and anxious. Not wanting to antagonize Rexy any further, they stopped playing the recorded infant noises.

After Doctor Wu had submitted a full and official report on the infant Tyrannosaur's excellent health. All the pieces for Rexy and the infant were falling into place. Katashi Hamada and Vic had coordinated their security and Asset Containment Unit (ACU) resources. Hand selecting the members of the security team for the event themselves. Tim had made sure Rexy was in a good mood the last couple of days and well fed. Mr. Masrani and Claire announced that the T-Rex exhibit was closed to everyone due to urgent maintenance.

Now ready with a large gathering of ACU personnel, the park's executives supervising from on high and the little guest of honor arriving shortly by forklift. The meeting was an hour away from happening.

"Well, you have fun with your chemistry set," Vic said getting up to leave. "I'm one of the chaperones for this little rendezvous. See you around Henry."

* * *

"Alright you little nerdlings! Let's move it! I've got a Chinese hacker in the Four Season Hotel stealing people's identities! I've got a security breach at the triceratops pens that needs addressing! I've got a maintenance crew working on the circuit breakers at the docks! And that damned alpha pachycepha-whatever-saurus head-butting the feeding gate again! AND we've got the Queen meeting asset 1028 in minutes! Let's move it geeks!"

"Uhm boss sir? Why don't we give this new T-Rex a name?"

"Did you just say something, Lowery?" the commanding voice growled back. A prosthetic arm pointed threateningly at the tech geek like a flanged battle mace.

"I-I asked why we d-don't have a-a-a name yet for asset 1028? S-sir!" Lowery Cruthers stuttered. "We've given names to all the other dinosaurs, why not this one?"

"Because my IQ deficient hacker, we don't know if Queen Rexy is going to like him. No point wasting a good name on something that could end up being her dinner. NOW! Get back to work. I want you running checks on all the electric fences on the double," the commanding voice ordered.

"Y-Yes Chief!" Lowery replied before hastily typing at his keyboard.

"Uh-huh, that's right," Ray said with a grin as watched his little army of command center nerdlings hard at work.

John Raymond Arnold, or Ray to those who had earned it, was the chief engineer that had survived Jurassic Park. Back in 1993, Ellie Sattler had discovered Ray's severed right arm in the maintenance shed and assumed Ray was killed by velociraptors, But! Samuel L. Jackson is not so… _**I mean**_ … John Raymond "Ray" Arnold is not so easily vanquished.

Yes, the velociraptors got the drop on the chief engineer and chomped the man's right arm off. However, Ray immediately brandished his severed limb like a club. Opening up a fifty-five gallon drum, not a can, cans are for pussies. A fifty-five gallon drum of whoop ass on the foolish prehistoric two meter tall chickens.

A week after Jurassic Park had gone fubar, Ray was found and rescued by an ACU squad doing one last sweep of the island. Ray had survived the dinosaurs' running rampage through the park by holing up in the velociraptor paddock armory. The ACU found Ray wielding a shotgun and a customized chainsaw arm that made him look like Ash Williams from the Evil Dead movies.

When Simon Masrani began planning for the construction of Jurassic World, he desperately wanted John Arnold leading the engineering team or at least be a consultant. Simon did not want Jurassic World to inherit Jurassic Park's failings. Ray had inside knowledge of Jurassic Park's failures and experience dealing with the kind of problems Jurassic World would undoubtedly face.

After much wrangling, Ray's wife divorcing him and a whole shit-pile of drama not worth mentioning. The Chief Engineer was hired on to the Jurassic World project.

The terms 'over engineered' and 'Godzilla proof' were common phrases Ray used when discussing engineering designs and plans. After all, he had thankfully only lost an arm when things had not been 'over engineered' or 'Godzilla proofed'. A lot of people had lost much more when Jurassic Park got taken over by the dinosaurs. After construction had finished, Ray became the tyrant of the command center.

He got a pretty sweet prosthetic right arm out of the deal. He didn't usually wear it on his stump. Instead Ray wielded it like an orchestra conductor's baton inside the command center. To those who were afraid of or didn't like him, said that Ray wielded his prosthetic around like a club. Using the replacement arm to threaten a hospital-trip-bludgeoning-beatdown to _requisition_ everyone's compliance.

When the plastic arm wasn't being used as a conductor's baton, he draped it over his shoulder like a badge of honor. Honestly, more like as a reality check. Making it blatantly apparent what the reality would if things went badly. The reality if they didn't do their jobs properly.

Technically it was Claire Dearing and Simon Masrani that were supposed to be ones running the park. Those who knew better saw that Ray was the real puppet master. Pulling Jurassic World's operational strings behind the curtain. Making the split second decisions when a situation occurred. Those who knew were very thankful that it was the survivor of Jurassic Park running things. Instead of the two corporate executives.

"Vivian! Update on asset 1028's ETA?" Ray questioned as he took a puff off his vape-stick. Ray wished he was smoking an actual cigarette, but he had to follow _some_ of the rules.

"Ten minutes out sir. All personnel are ready and standing by until they arrive," Vivian Krill answered briskly.

"Good I'm glad we haven't missed anything yet." Ray and a few of the controllers turned to see Simon Masrani enter the command center. Following behind him was Claire Dearing and her assistant Zara Young. "Please put up the T-Rex paddock on the main monitor."

"This ain't some sports bar were you can just strut in here and order television changed to the game you want to watch," Ray growled at Simon. Hoping to curry favor with her boss, Claire stepped forward.

"Ray that is very ru-"

"Rude?" Claire was loudly and abruptly interrupted by Ray. "What is rude is showing up in my command center without an invitation or even a knock on the door. Also, didn't I tell you that you haven't earned the privilege to call me 'Ray'? It's Chief Arnold or Chief or Mr. Arnold or Sir, to you little girl. You too little boy. Money doesn't automatically earn you the privilege," Ray said pointing his prosthetic arm at Simon.

Ray's personality suddenly switched from his very abrasive into a kind, polite, gentlemanly persona. "And, it's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Young." If Zara had been close enough Ray would've surely held and kissed her hand, like some gallant knight of _ye' ol' times'_ greeting a beautiful princess.

"Please, Chief Arnold I've told you before; call me Zara," Claire's assistant shyly responded.

"And I told you to call me Ray," the Chief Engineer replied pleasantly, the engineer and assistant looked at each other. It was Zara who turned away first, with a near undetectable blush on her cheeks. Ray briefly flashed a pleased predatory grin, before turning back to Claire and Simon with a harsh scowl.

"Now little boy and little girl," Ray chastised. "Where are _your_ proper manners?"

"Mr. Chief Arnold, Sir," Simon politely began, laying it on a little thick. "Ms. Dearing and I would like your permission to witness Rexy meeting the infant T-Rex from your command center, please." Simon had gotten used to Ray's unique personality. Ray got away with it because of how hardworking and vital he was to the Jurassic World's success.

Ray was a blunt, no nonsense person. He had witnessed firsthand, or right arm, how terribly wrong Jurassic World could become if things went sideways. Ray's confident, calm and commanding presence during crises was an unexpected bonus hiring the Chief Engineer.

"See, I knew you could be polite. You even said the magic word," Ray smiled happily, on the outside. On the inside he was cursing Dennis Nedry deeper into hell for the _magic word_ tick he had acquired during his Jurassic Park hell days.

"Vivian, bring up gate four of the T-Rex paddock on the main monitor. Change monitor one to Queen Rexy's automatic asset follower camera feed, monitor two to the T-Rex paddock map view and monitor three bring up Queen Rexy's biometrics. Switch monitor four to the park radio channel with voice transcribe on," Ray ordered. Without reply Vivian did as she was told. Within ten seconds, all the monitors had been changed as instructed.

On the main monitor, a forklift hoisting a large metal crate with holes was approaching gate four of the T-Rex paddock. Personnel from different departments swarmed around the area with a buzz of activity. Checking, double checking and final checking everything was ready for the encounter.

* * *

' _Bloody hell there are a lot of hardhats out there,'_ the little green dinosaur thought as he looked through one of the holes in his crate. He was making worried cries as bounced around inside. Occasionally one of the staff would get close to the crate and he would let out a threatening growl. Pleased with himself when they jumped and sprinted a few paces away in fear. Looking outside he recognized a few people in the crowd.

Tim Murphy, he had learned through listening in on conversations, was the head T-Rex caretaker. So it wasn't really a surprise for Tim to be here. After their first rough housing session he had decided that Tim was a good guy and would not be placed on the _eat them_ list. Speaking of the _eat them_ list he could see Vic hanging around outside.

Vic Hoskins was standing in the back with another man giving out instructions to people holding guns and shock sticks. It was pretty obvious they were the ones in charge of security. And he didn't exactly know what to think of that.

Vic and Henry Wu were the ones who had transformed him into a baby Tyrannosaur. At least that's what he thought happened while he was knocked out. He was a little worried that they might have set this whole situation up so that they could _dispose_ of him. However, they could have gotten rid of him when it was just them in on the conspiracy. Since they didn't out right kill him back in the lab, what was the point of trying to kill him in this convoluted and indirect method involving the park's existing T-Rex?

There was a loud clunk that rattled his crate and jolted him out of his musing. Looking around he saw that everyone now had their attention on him. There was the hiss of hydraulic pistons collapsing as he felt himself descend. Then a quiet thud when his crate rested on the ground.

"Alright people, listen up!" A voice called from outside that he recognized as Tim's. "I want everyone besides myself, the ACU and the forklift operator to fall back to the safety zone, pronto. I just got word Rexy is on her way so move it. ACU get to your concealed positions."

There was a flurry of action as the nonessential personnel fled for the safety zone. The ACU did their mock military maneuvers, running with their toy guns and oversized cattle prods to crouch behind a concrete barricade. Tim and Vic took a position a little further back where they could oversee everything. The closest person to the action was the forklift operator, who suddenly seemed a little nervous.

"Everyone stay still and quiet!" Tim yelled out as loud as he dared. The shuffling and movement soon stopped. The little green dinosaur began to feel it, not hear it, feel it through the floor of his crate. The distant _thump, thump, thump_ of footsteps approaching. Playing the panicked baby dinosaur he started to squawk in mock fear. He was a little bit nervous, but not afraid, because he knew who was coming. The _thump, thump, thump_ of footsteps weren't so distant now.

"Open the outer gate and the cage door," he heard Tim quietly say into his radio. There was a whine of machinery that _startled_ the infant, so he ran and pressed himself up against the back wall of the crate like a frightened animal. The front door of his crate opened to reveal a heavily barred double security gate.

The double security gate had a roughly twenty by thirty foot rectangular area. The two sides running perpendicular to the paddock's electric fence were four foot thick concrete walls. The sides running parallel with the fence had two heavily barred gates. The barred gates were meant to open staggered, so that at no point would both gates be open. This was one of many safety protocols to keep assets from escaping their paddock.

A second whine of machines was heard as the thick barred outer gate leading into the security area began to slide away. The infant watched while making panicked cries when it no longer had any barriers between it and the security area.

"Okay, push him out gently," he barely heard Tim say. There was scraping noise as the back wall of the infant's crate began to move. Pushing him out towards the open security area. He pretended he liked the inside of the crate more, staying inside the protected area for as long as possible until he was pushed out.

The _thump, thump, thump_ of Rexy's approach now rattled his teeth. Then he saw her break through the tree line in her awesome glory.

Up to this point he had kept his head and stuck to his plan. Now that he saw Queen Rexy, his calm mind decided that it was perfectly alright to be afraid. Even panic.

Yeah sure, the mature adult human side believed and practiced the whole _mind over body_ colloquialism.

However, the prehistoric infant dinosaur side relied on engrained instincts for its survival; not logical thought or reason. So the Tyrannosaur instincts side, kind of...overpowered the human rational side.

"KEEEEEE! KEEE!" _'Run, got to run, run, run, run!'_ The infant Tyrannosaur went absolutely nuts.

"KEE! KEEEE!" _'She's gonna eat me, She's gonna eat me, She's gonna eat me!'_ Running around the security area like a chicken with its head cut off he didn't even notice Rexy suddenly focusing on him.

"KE! KEEEE! KEE!" _'Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, run, run, Run, run, run!'_ Rexy slowly and curiously walked up to the security area. Leaning down she put her head just off the ground so she could inspect the little noise maker.

"mmmmmmmmmmm…" The deep throaty rumble made the panicking infant freeze, slowly turning its head to look straight into the golden eyes watching him.

The infant's chest was rapidly expanding and contracting as it hyperventilated. He didn't think dinosaurs could sweat bullets, but he was pretty sure he was.

Rexy let out another deep throated rumble that made everything nearby vibrate. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"AAHHHH!" Both the dinosaurs suddenly jumped at the human scream. The forklift operator's nerve had cracked. Slamming the door of the forklift open and running away as if the devil was on his ass. In his haste to escape, the human accidentally bumped the forward gear on the forklift.

"Command! Close the outer gate!" Tim quickly realized that the forklift was moving forward into the security area. There were no gaps between the crate the forklift was pushing and the side walls of the security area. The forklift would push the crate all the way up to the inner gate, crushing the infant Tyrannosaur in the process.

"Command! Close the outer gate, jam it into the forklift to stop it!" Tim yelled into his radio. "Someone get in the cab and stop it!" Tim yelled out at the members of ACU. One brave squad member dashed forward, but he was too late. The cab door slid into the security area, making the forklift's controls inaccessible.

"Command why haven't you closed the outer gate?!"

"There is a safety protocol preventing it from closing when something in the way." Ray's voice came over the radio.

"What about retracting the back wall of the crate?" Tim asked quickly. The infant also seemed to realize he was about to be sandwiched by the approaching crate.

"Those controls are inside the forklift! We can't control the crate from here!"

"Shit! ACU stand ready!" Tim yelled out to the squad around him. "Command open the inner gate!"

"That would give Rexy a-"

"I know, but the infant is going to be crushed if we don't!"

"Opening inner door! Be ready to close the outer gate once the forklift is clear. We do NOT want The Queen escaping," Ray's voice replied.

The infant Tyrannosaur saw the inner gate opening almost immediately. Rexy was not so quick on the uptake. Before she knew it, the little male Tyrannosaur that she had been so interested in darted directly underneath her, making for the shelter of the forest to her rear. A split second slow to react, she barely caught a glimpse the tip of his green tail disappearing into the underbrush as she spun around.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Rexy rumbled out almost desperately as she chased after the infant.

* * *

"I want that forklift driver suspended until further notice," Ray demanded as he stood in the focal point of the command center. "Tim what's your status?"

"Gate four is secure. We double checked everything and the gate sustained no damage. Whoever was on the gate controls had some pretty decent timing," Tim's voice came from the room's speakers.

"Vivian good job," Ray quickly complimented.

"Ray what happened? How is the infant doing? Did Rexy eat him?"

"Lowery?" Ray redirected Tim's question to his elite nerdling.

"We're currently tracking them," Lowery answered out loud. "Right now, Rexy is chasing the infant, but she's having trouble keeping up. The little guy picked some really dense foliage to run through that is bogging her down. Also Rexy was being the unstoppable force of nature she truly is and barreled through a few fallen logs. I think she hurt something, because she has a slight limp slowing her down."

"So," Tim processed what he had been told. "She isn't gaining on the infant?"

"No, if anything the little guy is pulling away. He's safe for now as long as he keeps ahead of her."

"Any chance we could send the ACU in to recover the asset?" Claire chimed in from the back.

"No/No" Tim and Ray said together.

"That is a stupid idea. Invading the Queen's territory? Moronic! Go to the time out corner little girl. The adults are working," Ray ostracized, whilst pointing to one of the corners of the command center with his prosthetic arm. In said corner, there was an open chair with a cone hat with the word _DUNCE_ written on the side waiting for her to wear. Claire had never felt so offended since that time she went on a date with Owen Grady. Turning back to the screen Ray asked Tim, "When is Rexy's next meal?"

"Five o'clock. That's an hour away," Tim quickly caught on to what Ray was thinking. "You thinking that she'll call off the chase when we ring the dinner bell?"

"You're her caretaker, what do you think she'll do?"

Tim's radio was silent while he thought about it. Everyone was now invested in what was happening on the main floor of the command center. All of Ray's nerdling-geek-hacker employees had stopped working to watch. Simon, Claire and Zara stayed silent as they too were fully invested in the drama that was unfolding. Also they didn't want to be put in the time out corner.

"I don't know, she's never been in a situation like this." Tim finally said breaking the silence. "Hey Ray, is Rexy making calls or noises right now?"

"Turning on the audio feed," Vivian said anticipating Ray's instructions.

The sound of Rexy stomping through the forest of her paddock came over the loud speakers in the command center. Then she let out a low rumble that made Ray wish he had installed a subwoofer. It was, haunting. It made the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stand on end.

"I can't identify that call she's making, Ray," Tim's voice suddenly sounded tired. "We've done all we can. At this point it's in the hands of nature and the little guy's determination to keep running. I'm going to finish up things here. I'm going to do Rexy's dinner on schedule and then afterward come into the command center. I'd like to hear a compilation of the noises Rexy has been making. Think you can spare one of your engineers?"

"Sure Tim, come on in when you're ready. I'll get Lowery working on it right away," Ray told John Hammond's grandson.

"Thanks," Tim said sincerely to his longtime friend, before he got back to work.

"Alright you nerds, get back to work," Ray commanded his staff as he had noticed everyone was distracted by the current drama. "Lowery."

"On it Chief!"

* * *

The blue sky steadily dimmed from afternoon to dusk, then from dusk to night. In the forest underneath the thick canopy of trees, the pleasant shade now turned into menacing black shadows. Inside the T-Rex paddock, those black shadows were even more menacing.

The little green infant Tyrannosaur had been running ever since he had escaped becoming a pancake between a gate and a forklift. Now he was continuing to evade a monstrous she-predator in said she-predator's own territory. Well, hopefully he was avoiding her and not running directly into an ambush.

It was now a few hours after the sun had dropped below the horizon. An hour since the infant had last heard the _thump, thump, thump_ of heavy footfalls following him.

His logical and problem-solving mind had wrenched back control from his instinctive side about ten minutes after escaping into the forest. Using his more maneuverable and smaller size he was able to navigate through the thick forest a little better that the large she-predator chasing him. He had even pulled off some Warner Brothers, Roadrunner-Wile E. Coyote stunts. Him being the Roadrunner and the she-predator being Wile E. Coyote. He didn't even have to try very hard.

He was practically running her into trees and ditches and all sort of hazards to slow her down. Rexy was so focused on chasing him that he could have probably lead her straight off a cliff without her noticing until she went splat. To her reputation as a force of nature, those trees that she ran into; were no more. She was practically a living bulldozer.

Thankfully for him, that bulldozer eventually ran out of steam. Or had come up with a plan to out maneuver him.

 _'It's been about an hour now,'_ the infant Tyrannosaur thought. _'Has she finally given up? Or is she waiting somewhere ahead of me, ready to pounce? She's too big to pounce. I need a word that means pounce, but is appropriate for an apex she-predator weighing ten tons chasing me. Ready to... Ready to… yeah that should work.'_

 _'She could waiting somewhere ahead of me,'_ the infant Tyrannosaur thought to itself. _'Ready to lunge out of the foliage and eat me.'_

The infant Tyrannosaur trudged onward through the underbrush of the dark forest. Not particularly questioning how or why he was able to see so well in the dark, his night vision right now was far superior than when he was human. He was simply accepting the beneficial trait and assuming that it had to be associated with him now being a carnivorous hunter.

Silently moving through the dark he made sure to pay close attention to the small hazards around him. They weren't really hazards, but if he bumped, stepped or brushed against any of said hazards it would make a noise. A noise that the resident T-Rex might hear and come stomping over to investigate.

His recently learned coordination allowed him to avoid stepping on a branch that would let out a loud _snap._ Or a duck lower to the ground to avoid brushing up against a fern that would make a scratching sound against his scales. And giving a wide berth to a small tree, that if bumped would flag his location to anyone watching.

Ghosting through the underbrush he eventually broke out onto a well-marked trail. He could tell this was one of Rexy's main highways for getting around the paddock. Looking at the two directions he could take he pondered it for a few moments. Neither way had any recent signs of Rexy's presence. Had he a coin and an opposable thumb to flip it, he would have.

He decided after a few pondering moments to follow the trail to the right. Hopefully taking him away from Rexy's current location. Since the trail was clear of debris and hazards, he began to ponder his situation.

For all intents and purposes, he was in enemy territory. This was Queen Rexy's domain and he was currently an unwelcome intruder. As long as he remained here he would be hunted by her. So he needed to make a decision.

Would he try and tough it out here? Or would he try to leave himself exposed so Jurassic World's employees could rescue him? Both options had benefits and drawbacks.

Staying in Rexy's paddock and trying to survive, he at least knew the rules of the game. He would need to avoid getting eaten by Rexy, which he had proven he could do. However, how would he feed himself? He would be reliant on Tim and the other caretakers to feed him. Somehow they would need to figure out a way to sneak food past Rexy to him. Or he would need to figure out how to steal Rexy's food, which was probably a really bad idea.

Trying to get rescued meant he would be put into an unknown environment. In the best case scenario he would be put into his own paddock and cared for like any other attraction. Worst case scenario would be end up in Dr. Henry Wu's secret labs to be poked, prodded, dissected and who knows what else.

Both options had risks involved. For now he would stick to surviving in Rexy's paddock. He could try it out for a while. If things got too dangerous he could take shelter by one of the paddock entrances. Making it easy for the ACU to capture him. Speaking of shelter, he should probably find some.

It would need to be well protected, allowing him to sleep without worrying about Rexy sneaking up on him. A large root wad with small multiple entrances on different sides would be ideal. Maybe a storm drain culvert if it had enough debris inside to make a bed so he didn't get wet. He was pretty sure trying to climb a tree would be a bad idea.

Another thing he would need to do is get a lay of the land. Knowing Rexy's haunts would give him an advantage of where to avoid. Learning her feeding schedule and where she was fed, would also be important so he could maybe steal some scraps.

Most importantly he needed to know where Rexy had her nest. Her nest would be the center of her territory, her inner sanctum so to speak. He would need to avoid that area like the plague. It would probably only piss her off even more if he trespassed there.

As he suddenly walked into a clearing to see Rexy. Laying in her nest.

The infant Tyrannosaur froze. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts of survival he and inadvertently walked right into THE situation he was trying to avoid.

The trail he had been following ended rather suddenly. He had closed his eyes and ducked underneath a large leaf hanging over the trail. As he did he breached the edge of the tree line, leaving the protective cover of the forest. He took a good six paces before he realized that the forest trail had ended and he was now out in the open; and exposed.

"mmmmmmmmmm." The infant's head and eyes slowly swiveled to see Rexy laying down in her nest. It was a raised area with a low earthen wall around the perimeter. Rexy had made it so the water could drain out and also keep any water from flowing in. A bed had be fashioned out of leafy plants to make the dirt floor a little more comfortable for the old Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"mmmmmmmmmm," the low sound Rexy was making chilled the infant's bones down to the marrow. He couldn't discern if the sound had meaning or if it was a normal sound Rexy made while she was asleep.

"mmmmmmmmmm," she was making the noise at even intervals. Maybe it was the sound T-Rexes made when they snored. So she had to be asleep, or at least he sure hoped she was asleep. She hadn't heard him and her eyes were closed; thank Dino-Jesus.

The infant decided that it was best that he got out of there before Rexy noticed him. The infant Tyrannosaur turned while keeping his attention on the sleeping Queen before him. Taking quick glances all around, he assessed the surroundings. Deciding that retracing his steps back to the forest trail was the best and safest option.

Before he started backtracking, he turned his focus towards the large form of Rexy. Focusing greatly on the eyes. He didn't notice before, be there was something glistening beneath Rexy's closed eyes. It wasn't just one spot, it was a ribbon of glistening brown scales. The glisten started at her eyes, ran over her closed lips and then off her jaw bone to the dirt floor of her next.

This seemingly bizarre occurrence caught the infant wondering. Splitting his attention between watching Rexy, wondering what was wrong with Rexy and taking the first step in his withdrawal.

The first step of his withdrawal actually ended up being a half step. A half step that landed directly on a dry twig.

The seemingly quiet sound of the twig breaking under the infant's foot echoed loudly in the night.

The infant gulped down his fear when he saw Rexy's eyelids part and her golden eye look directly at him. At one point he had heard that a T-Rex's vision was based on movement. He didn't believe that at all right now. The way her pupils contracted then focused directly on him.

She saw him. She was looking at him. She knew it was him.

The infant's blue eyes stared right back into Rexy's golden orbs. The foot that had taken a half-stepped back, anchored itself in the earth preparing for a quick turn and burn.

"mmmmmmmm, please don't leave me," a very soft, motherly voice pleaded.

' _whu-what?'_ Any plans for a hasty retreat suddenly halted.

"mmmmmmmm, don't leave please," Rexy moaned out gently. When he heard Rexy's second plea, the infant noticed some things he had missed before.

Her now open golden eyes were red and puffy. The glistening scales directly beneath her eyes smelled of salt.

Rexy had been crying.

' _Curse me and my bleeding heart, it's going to get me killed.'_

The little green infant Tyrannosaur with blue eyes took a cautious step forward.

* * *

"Tim where are you right now?" Ray's voice suddenly squawked on the T-Rex caretaker's radio. Quirking an eye at the sudden question, he pulled the radio off his belt to respond.

"I'm about five steps from entering the front door of the command center building. Why?"

"Get your butt down to the main floor of the command center proto. You're going to want to see this," came Ray's hasty answer. Still not understanding what was going on, Tim thought it was best to briskly jog the rest of the way to the command center room.

Following proper Chief Arnold procedure, Tim knocked on the door of the command center then stuck his head in to ask, "Permission to enter Chi-"

"Yes, yes now get in here now or you're going to miss it!" Ray's voice urgently called out from the center of the room.

"What is going on?" Tim asked as he was walking to stand beside Ray.

"Take a look for yourself," Ray said waving up at the main monitor with his prosthetic arm.

Up there on the big screen was a live image. Rexy laying down in her nest. The infant Tyrannosaur standing just outside the earthen wall perimeter of Rexy's nest. The two dinosaurs weren't even thirty feet apart.

Slowly, warily the infant Tyrannosaur was taking small steps closer to the much larger dinosaur.

"When did this start? How did this start?" Tim asked as he watched the image in disbelief and dread.

"About ten minutes ago," Ray said taking a long draw from his vape-stick. "The little guy followed one of Rexy's trails, intentionally or unintentionally, straight to her nest. When he got out of the forest and saw where he was, he froze.

"He stood there for a good five minutes not moving a muscle. He started to look around, probably looking for a way to get out of there. The little guy did something while he was trying to leave that woke Rexy up. We were pretty sure he was going to bolt, but Rexy started making these low cooing-moaning sounds. Whatever she said apparently made him stay and brave enough to start approaching her."

Tim watched amazed as the infant tentatively climbed over the earthen wall and was now standing inside Rexy's nest. They weren't even twenty feet apart from each other. All it would take was for Rexy to quickly lunge out at the infant, take a single bite and the infant would be no more. It was positively nerve wracking just watching it.

The infant would take a single step, pause for ten seconds, take another single step, pause. All the while Rexy stayed completely still. Only making her low cooing-moaning sound and following the infant's progress with her golden eye.

As the infant drew closer and closer, its desire to bolt back to the protection of the forest was all too evident. The little green Tyrannosaur's entire body was tense and rigid. It was like watching the last little stub of a slow burning fuse at the base of a rocket. The bright burning orange was so close to the rocket fuel to ignite it, but still not close enough. The agonizing anticipation for it to ignite and streak off into the distance.

Yet that fuse kept burning and didn't ignite the rocket, as he drew nearer. The distance his steps covered was getting smaller. Now roughly five feet away from Rexy's golden eye, the little guy only seemed to shuffle forward a few centimeters with a single step. For some unexplained reason though, the infant kept moving closer.

"That little guy's got balls," Tim admitted. "I'd never even _dare_ to try something like that!"

"Or young and stupid," Ray countered. "Plus, you would never try anything like that because you know what would happen."

"Rexy might seem unintelligent, but she can be pretty smart when she wants to. She knows that I'm the one that feeds her and takes care of her. So she probably wouldn't want to _bite the hand that feeds her_."

"Yeah, she might like the taste and want to gobble up the rest of ya," Ray joked. "It'll be the Jurassic World's version of Captain Hook and the crocodile. You'll just need to get her to swallow a clock so she doesn't sne..."

"Shush! Somethings happening," Tim told Ray, nodding to the screen.

The entire time Rexy had only moved her golden eyes to follow the infant. She still laid in a slight crescent shape on her belly. Her small arms were at her sides while her legs were folded up against her. Her chin and the bottom of her jaw lay flat on the ground. Even lying down her eye was still looked down on the infant.

The infant's nose was now only a foot away from Rexy's head. He had made his way ever so gradually to actually stand right in front of Rexy's golden eye.

The tension in the command center felt like a heavy blanket weighed them down onto a bed of pins and needles. Everyone had their eyes glued on the screen, not wanting to miss a second of it.

The infant closed the last gap.

The sound of everyone watching taking a collective intake of air.

There a tentatively flash of pink tongue dragged up the side of Rexy's face.

Then another light lick.

Then a more prolonged one.

"Hmmmmmmmm," the low cooing-moaning noises that Rexy had been doing at regular intervals was less mournful and hair raising. Instead it sounded…happy. Joyful even. The infant continued licking the side of Rexy's face, directly underneath her eye. Working his way up.

Rexy closed her eyes and let the little infant stand on its tippy-toes to lick around her eyelid. Those watching couldn't miss the blissful smile that Rexy had as her cooing had literally turned into a pleased purr.

"Did you know she could purr?" Ray leaned over and asked Tim.

"Never," Tim's jaw hit the floor in awe and _aww_. Much like everyone else in the command center.

Rexy unexpectedly raised her head. There was a chorus of _gasps_ of panic from around the room as her neck craned over the infant Tyrannosaur. The faint of heart covered their eyes with their hands when they saw Rexy's maw of sharp teeth spread wide.

Instead of fleeing the infant dropped prone to the ground. Almost like a dog or wolf being submissive to a superior. He bravely did not move a muscle, but his wide eyes conveyed that he was afraid.

A six foot long mama Tyrannosaurus Rex tongue came and gave the infant a big long _slurp._

"Ew, I bet that is one of the stinkyest baths of all time," Ray commented as he and the rest of those in the command center bore witness to Rexy giving the infant a tongue bath.

"WOOHOO!" "YEAH!" "HUZZA!" Spontaneously the command center exploded with cheers and woops of joy. They all had feared the worst. That Rexy would up and eat the little guy straight away. Apparently though, the Queen decided to adopt the little tike.

"ALRIGHT, Alright, Alright people settle down and back to work. We'll keep Rexy's feed on the main screen, but don't let that distract you!" Ray shouted above the noise. Hearing their Chief's instructions the army of geeks, hackers and nerdlings got back to work running Jurassic World.

"Well Tim, I have to say you're now taking care of two T-Rexes," Ray slapped the stunned dinosaur caretaker on the back.

"Yeah," Tim hoarsely accepted, still stunned by what had happened. "Please tell me you recorded that?"

"We'll make you a blue-ray of the whole day," Ray told him.

"Thanks…I think I'm going to head for bed…it's been a long day," Tim turned and slowly stumbled in the direction of his apartment.

Ray watched Tim leave with a lopsided grin. Turning back to the screen, he watched Rexy tuck her newly adopted son into bed. The ten ton carnivore snuggling right up next to him the best she could.

The sight just made Ray chuckle. The fearless and feared Queen Rexy. He would have never thought she would have such a soft spot. Certainly not back during the Jurassic Park days when she was young and fiery. Then an idea occurred to him.

"Lowery, open up asset 1028's file," Ray commanded with a chuckle.

"Yes sir," Lowery responded.

"Change the asset code name to _Prince_. After all, if his mommy is a _Queen_ that would make him a Prince."

* * *

Out of everyone currently in Jurassic World the most befuddled, confused, shocked, appalled, grateful…

…was the little green scaled Tyrannosaur infant with blue eyes. Just recently given the code name _Prince_.

Right now _Prince_ was pressed up against the massive barrel of his now adopted mommy. Despite the adult Tyrannosaurus Rex's pitiful arms and hands. The Queen had somehow managed to wrap one of hers possessively and protectively around her newly adopted son. On her face was the biggest and happiest smile a new mother Tyrannosaurus Rex could have.

Rexy happily began to drift off to sleep. Thinking of teaching her new son how to stalk prey and fight and give back massages and roar really, really loud and scare the little hairless monkeys and grow up to be just as awesome as her.

"Goodnight my little one," Rexy's sweet motherly voice hummed before closing her eyes and drifting off to pleasant motherly dreams.

The little green Tyrannasuar however was wide awake. With one simple thought, or rather, question on his mind.

' _Whu-What just happened?'_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Publish Date Unknown**

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more. Rexy certainly got a nice Christmas present wouldn't you say? It was kind of-**

" _Hey! You! Author whatever person. I didn't give you the privilege to call me 'Ray'. It's Chief Arnold to you!"_

 **First the protagonist and now you too? Geez, look here** **Ray** **, I resurrected you from the canon story line of Jurassic Park. Plus I made you into a total badass. Therefore, you need to understand who ultimately is in charge here.**

" _Fine, you've made your point. You have my permission to call me 'Ray', for now. Now listen up you little computer junky readers! The author has a poll on their profile page with the names you've suggested for the asset, code name 'Prince'. If you were too lazy to submit one last chapter, too bad, you missed out."_

 **Thank you Ray for making that announcement and if you behave I just might give you a purple lightsaber.**

 _"Awesome."_

 **I'll be seeing you and everyone else for Chapter 6. Which...I haven't started writing. So once I get my act together, it will happen. Until then, Peace!**

 **-Saber**


	6. First Day

**Beta Reader: Khalthar and Evilservant1094**

 **Chapter 6: First day**

* * *

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _Number 121 of things I miss about being human.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _Bathing with clean hot water, swagger old spice bodywash and original head &shoulders shampoo.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _This is a very poor substitute.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _It also probably isn't very hygienic either.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _I'm going to smell like death after this.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _That is if Rexy is ever going to stop.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _I hope this isn't one of those, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop, moments.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _Maybe she'll stop if I say something.'_

*lick* *lick* *lick*

' _It's worth a try.'_

*lick*

"Am I clean enough yet?" the little green infant Tyrannosaur timidly spoke his first words to his new room/paddock-mate.

"You can talk? I'm so glad, I was afraid you were mute," Rexy was truly astonished. "This makes things so much better."

"What makes things so much better?" The infant asked puzzled.

"You're being able to talk and understand me silly. It will be so much easier to teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"Well, aren't you full of questions," Rexy giggled excitedly.

"Sooooo...is bath time over?" The little green dinosaur asked with a childlike innocence.

"Yes, it's time to start our day." Rexy announced standing up and taking a few steps out the nest. The infant stayed crouched in the nest watching the adult T-Rex carefully. "Come along little one."

"Okay, Rexy!" The infant got up to follow.

"No, no, no," Rexy suddenly halted turning back around quickly to look at her new paddock mate with a scolding tone. "You will not call me that. The hairless monkey humans call me Rexy or Queen or Queen Rexy. You are going to call me Ma or Mom or Mommy or Mother or Matriarch or Supreme Tyrant-sama!" The giant prehistoric predator told the small prehistoric predator happily.

"Supreme Tyrant-sama?" The former human blinked in surprise. Supreme Tyrant made some sense, but the sama part? _Sama_ was a Japanese language suffix tacked onto the end of someone's name. Usually the _sama_ suffix was used when talking to someone of higher rank or garnered greater respect. Where the heck did she pick that up from? His mind conveniently skipped over the first select names Rexy wanted her new _son_ to call her.

"Yes, I liked it, it has a je ne sais quoi," Rexy said happily remembering the days long ago. The infant's adult human mind did another twist. _'First Japanese, now French?'_

"Come along my little _mwana_ , we need to patrol our territory before breakfast," Rexy announced head off at a relaxed paced.

 _'NOW SWAHILI! What the heck is going on here?'_ The little green dinosaur was just short of having a brain crash. His mind again completely skipped over the fact that she had referred to the paddock as _our_ territory. The _our_ , referring to her and him. It was now a very clear indication that Rexy had wholeheartedly adopted him. As if she demanding he call her mother wasn't enough indication.

* * *

"Queen and Prince are on the move," Lowery announced into his headset microphone as he looked at his monitor. He had been assigned by John Arnold to monitor the pair and give updates to Tim as to their actions throughout the day.

"Thanks Lowery," Tim's voice can through the earphones of his headset. "Where they going?"

"They are heading west along the paddock fence line."

"Rexy is going on her morning patrol before breakfast. The infant is following her?" Tim asked.

"Yes, he is walking even with her."

"Good, glad to see they're getting along," the T-Rex caretaker let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey Tim, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"The CC staff is collecting name ideas for the little guy. Ray took the executive action, giving him the asset code name _Prince_ , but...that feels more like a title than an actual name. Got any ideas? We were going to do a drawing at the end of the day," Lowery explained.

"Not right now, but I'll think about it. I've got two dinosaurs who are going to be wanting breakfast soon. If I come up with something, I'll tell you later," Tim said ending the conversation.

Lowery looked back to the camera feed of Queen and Prince walking side by side following the electrified paddock fence. Switching to a camera ahead of the walking pair he panned the image until he had them in the center of the screen. Waiting for just the right moment...he rapidly started pressing the screen capture button.

Quickly he maneuvered through the server's directory to find the save folder for the images he had just captured. He had gotten some pretty good ones. Definitely worthy enough to be put in the monthly Jurassic World calendar they sold in the gift shops. Maybe they'd even work on some Hallmark holiday cards for Mother's Day.

"Back on task Lowery," the nerdling jumped at the booming sound of John Arnold's voice and did as he was told.

* * *

"…that is how I conquered Isla Nublar. Thence proclaimed The Crimson Goddess of Carnage, The Sharp Teeth of Wisdom, The Mighty Roar of Mercy and Supreme Tyrant-sama," Rexy finished her tale with a huge grin.

"Wow, I didn't know everything was so…complicated," the former human now little green infant Tyrannosaur didn't exactly know what to think. He had long ago assumed dinosaurs were like any other modern animal; relatively intelligent but non-sentient.

"Complicated? Not at all, well," Rexy thought about it for a second. "I guess I can understand it from your perspective. Being new to everything. You don't have to worry about a thing though, I'll be with you the entire time to help in your education."

"Thanks," the infant Tyrannosaur said gratefully and with a little apprehension. "I'm a little confused about something though."

"What's that my little mwana?"

"That."

"That?"

"Yes, that. _Mwana_ means _son_ in Swahili."

"Yes, I know. I'm very impressed that you know that. Oh, I'm so proud that I have such a smart little prince," Rexy declared like a gushing, embarrassing and delighted parent. The infant could see the massive adult female Tyrannosaurus Rex blush a little bit on her cheeks.

"T-thankyou," the infant stuttered. "Anyways, where did you learn Swahili?"

"Oh that's easy. I picked up a few words and phrases from the Triceratops."

"Triceratops?"

"Yeah, back when there was a big storm that made all the fences fall then all the humans left. So that meant we all started interacting with each other. The Triceratops speak Swahili, the Stegosaurus speak French, Gallimimus chitter in Italian, Brachiosaurus talk in Chinese, Parasaurolophus speak Japanese."

"Why so many different languages?"

"It's what all our original caretakers spoke. There was this old man dressed in white that walked around always saying 'we spared no expense', 'we spared no expense'."

"So, this man in white...hired caretakers from different countries because...they 'spared no expense'. Meaning he hired the best for a specific species?"

"Oh, I'm very impressed you were able to figure that out. That's my guess as well. Since I could not simply stomp up and ask the man in white," Rexy said with a chuckle. Imagining if she could just walk up and start talking to the hairless apes.

"At first it was a little hard to communicate with one another," Rexy reminisced. "Luckily though, everyone spoke and understood a little English. Eventually it kind of became the standard. I haven't met any of the new arrivals since they put me in my new territory. So I don't know if they speak something different outside my territory these days."

"So why don't you try and communicate with the humans? You can obviously understand them and you're smart enough to figure out a way to make them understand. So why not?" The urge to ask this question had been continuously growing in the little infant's mind.

"You never let your enemy know your full capabilities," Rexy replied sagely.

"The humans are our enemy?" This got his attention. Were the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar in a secret war with Jurassic World and InGen?

"It's a little more complicated than that," Rexy trailed off trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

Through the forest in the distance there was a distant noise that sounded like an eighteen-wheeler's deep horn.

"Ah, here is a perfect example. It's time for breakfast. I'll let your smart brain figure out why the humans are our enemy, my little mwana."

* * *

Tim stood up in his crow's nest overlooking the Tyrannosaurus Rex paddock feeding area. Up in his perch he had a full view of the feeder aka the _goat dispenser,_ the visitor's viewing log, the meadow and about fifty feet past the tree-line. Overall it was a very good observation point.

In Tim's left hand he held the controls for the goat dispenser which would lift a goat up on an elevator to the ground level. In his right he held a road flare which he would light then throw to draw Rexy's attention towards the goat.

"Tim, she's heard the dinner bell and is heading your way," Lowery's voice came from the park radio clipped to Tim's belt. Pressing the transmit button Tim gave a quick _copy that_ , before refocusing his attention on the surrounding forest.

Over the years Tim had memorized Rexy's daily routine down to the minute. As long as he had a watch that told accurate time, he could keep better track of the adult female T-Rex better than the GPS tracker implanted into the back of her neck. Now however that routine was bound to change with the addition of the infant Tyrannosaur.

Hopefully, it didn't change too much. Since Rexy had a stone ingrained routine that made it easy to schedule paddock maintenance and cleanup. They of course never fully trusted that Rexy would stick to their routine, so the CC always kept a close eye on her when any of the staff was inside the paddock doing work.

For example, right now there was a crew outside one of the paddock gates ready to rush in and clean up all the dino-dung around Rexy's nest. Once Rexy chomped down on the goat the cleaning crew would have an hour to do their job and get out of there. During that an hour Rexy would eat, stop by the pond to get a drink of water, finish her morning patrol of the paddock before heading back to her nest for a cat nap.

How her routine would change now was unknown. Would she patrol her paddock more aggressively and often now that she had a foundling to protect? Would she cater to the infant's whims and fancy's, letting the little guy set the schedule? Or would it be a combination of both.

Tim was brought out of his pondering the muffed sound of heavy footsteps making its way through the forest. They seemed louder than normal, as if the Queen was purposely announcing her presence with heavy stomping. Rexy usually liked to approach the feeding area in ghostly silence. She was letting everyone know she was coming. More likely she was doing it to scare everything away.

Judging Rexy's distance by the amount of noise she was making, Tim pressed the button to put a goat _on Rexy's breakfast plate_. There was a soft hum of electronic motors as the goat was elevated to ground level. The unintelligent horned mammal observed its surroundings with dumb disinterest. Completely unaware as to why it was there or its fate.

The loud steps announcing her approach soon slowed and softened. Then silence.

Tim was a little nervous as he watched the tree-line. His eyes were drawn to any movement. Any branch swaying slightly in the wind. Any shadow shifting from the change in the foliage above.

"Where are you Rexy," Tim whispered to himself. He held the road flare in his hand ready to ignite and throw. That was the only training Rexy ever really received. Following and paying attention to the bright red road flare.

The staff couldn't coax Rexy to _behave_ with treats, back scratches or a hot sponge bath like some of the herbivore dinosaurs. The only _reliable_ way to get Rexy to do anything, was for her to follow or chase a moving object. Which was a very dangerous thing sometimes.

She was like a mean junk yard dog that would chase cars that drove by. Worse case, a dog just might pull off the car's rear bumper. Rexy though, she would try to eat the car; the entire car. Along with the rear bumper, tires, engine block and the driver, then the other passengers for desert. She might get a little indigestion afterwards, but she'd sure as snot eat that car.

This behavior was all due to the Tyrannosaurus Rex having motion-sensing eyesight, for finding and chasing down prey. It was through trial and error that the Jurassic World staff had learned how to manipulate Rexy's actions through her motion-sensor eyesight. Rexy had learned over time that the sound of the horn and the thrown red flare meant food. It was one of the few _controlled_ reactions the Jurassic World staff had over the giant predator.

Even with Rexy horn and flare _trained_ , Tim didn't even put fifty percent of his trust in the method. Rexy was still a wild animal. A dangerous, giant prehistoric wild animal that had been an avatar of chaos and mayhem back in the days of Jurassic Park. It was a very smart thing in Tim's opinion not to rely on Rexy behaving the same way day in and day out.

"Where are you Rexy," Tim whispered the question to himself a second time. Eyes still scanning the tree-line and shadows for any sign of Rexy. He was actually starting to get really nervous.

It had been a solid ten minutes since Tim had heard Rexy's footsteps fall silent. Since then, the only sounds were the goat bleating occasionally, the trees rustling and the faint noise of park visitors in the distance. Even then the feeding and viewing area was eerily quiet.

Tim keyed the broadcast button on his radio, "Lowery."

"Yeah, Tim?" The CC engineer responded.

"Where is Queen? I'm not seeing her," Tim asked quietly.

"GPS tracker and thermal cameras say she is about dead center of the tree-line. She's been standing very still for the past few minutes," Lowery reported.

"Where is the infant?"

"I've got a smaller heat signature at the same location. It looks like Prince is laying on the ground trying to hide."

Tim cast his gaze to the location Lowery had mentioned. Just like the rest of the tree-line, it was green, leafy and had shadows casting on a light brown back drop. Tim squinted, the light brown backdrop seemed closer, more in the foreground than the background.

There! A golden yellow orb with a pitch-black center looked out from the concealment of foliage into the clearing.

Tim shivered as a bolt of cold lightening raced down his spine when he locked eyes with Rexy. She hadn't giving him that strong a jolt of fear and adrenaline in a long time. The massive predator had probably been there for a full ten minutes and he didn't even notice her. That just went to prove that Rexy was the Queen and he was nothing but a mere human.

The human caretaker and prehistoric predator stared at each other from across the clearing. A small part of his mind argued that Rexy had motion-sensing eyesight and because he had been staying still, she did not see him. The majority of Tim's mind and all of his gut told him that Rexy was looking directly at him.

Deciding it was time to reveal herself, Rexy slowly and silently stepped forward until only her head was exposed. She didn't seem at all interested in the goat bleating itself hoarse in panic. Instead she continued to keep her attention on Tim, high up in his perch.

Tim's muscle memory took over as his thumb flicked the protective cap off the road flare. Without breaking eye contact Tim struck the flare against the rough surface of a support post beside him. Waving the ignited and brightly burning flare above his head back and forth to garner Rexy's attention Tim saw her turn her head ever so slightly, back and forth following the burning red light.

Coiling his arm back Tim threw the burning flare towards the goat below. Rexy's head followed the falling red comet as it fell then bounced on the ground beside the goat. She seemed to ponder the red burning light, then turned back up to look at Tim in his perch.

Tim's heart was racing inside his chest.

Never. Never before had Rexy turned and looked back at the origin point from where the red flare had been thrown. Tim kept himself as still as possible, only moving ever so slightly to keep breathing.

"Beaaaaaa," Rexy turned her head at the sound of the goat making an extra loud bleat of panic. Seeming to lose interest of Tim, Rexy let out a roar before charging the goat. The goat desperately pulled at the rope tied around its neck keeping it from running. Before the goat could even let out another cry, Rexy's jaws chomped closed around it. Killing it instantly.

Rexy shook the dead goat vigorously. Then chomping her jaws on the corpse viciously over two dozen times.

Tim recognized that Rexy didn't usually do this. Yes, one good bite killing her prey. Yes, vigorously shaking it to make sure it was dead. The two dozen chomps that followed was out of the ordinary. She would usually just do a couple before swallowing the goat whole. Rexy's almost _chewing_ like action was out of the ordinary and bizarre. By the time she swallowed the goat it was shredded meat, diced organs and ground bones.

"She didn't leave anything for the little guy ta' eat," Lowery's voice came from the radio. Tim noticed that too when the CC engineer mentioned it. Rexy had eaten the entire goat herself and didn't seem to want to share with her new foundling. Discreetly reaching for his radio Tim pressed to broadcast button.

"Do we have goat numero two ready?"

"Ready and waiting," Lowery answered.

"Where is Prince?"

"Still hiding in the same spot."

Tim fingered the controls to raise the second goat, but halted from pressing it when he saw Rexy begin to patrol around the clearing. This was another change from her normal behavior. See seemed to be very interested in the staff gates that opened into her paddock, as well as the visitor viewing log and Tim's perch.

The visitor's viewing log that looked over the feeding area had two-way glass. It had sound dampeners installed. That meant no matter how noisy the crowd of visitors were Rexy heard nothing, but Rexy could see them moving.

However, there were no visitors in the viewing log currently. Claire Dearing was smart enough to close it to visitors under the guise of emergency maintenance. So, the viewing log shouldn't have drawn Rexy's attention because there were no visitors jostling for position to see the Queen.

She had attacked the log quite a bit when Jurassic World had first opened. The crowd watching her would move around when she came to feed. So that would attract her attention. The viewing log's glass and steel structure had been engineered to the point that it could be considered a bomb shelter. So it did withstand Rexy's assault. Even then, Tim questioned the structure's long-term survivability when it came to Rexy's might.

These days she would sometimes inspect the viewing log where the park visitors observed her. Never out right attack it. She tended to just ignore the overly excited humans inside the glass and steel construction.

Rexy seemed to lose interest in the staff gates and the viewing log. Instead she turned her massive head to look up at Tim in his perch. Tim had stayed completely still the entire time Rexy had been present. Only moving to press a few buttons and throw the road flare. Just like when she first appeared on the tree-line this morning, Rexy looked straight at her caretaker. Again, a small part of Tim's mind argued that a Tyrannosaurus Rex's vision was based on movement, but Rexy's behavior proved otherwise.

Tim finally realized what Rexy was doing. She was meticulously inspecting the area for threats. Rexy's mental capacity might not be vast, but like any animal, she was capable of learning. Over the years she had spent in Jurassic World's T-Rex paddock. She had learned where the humans appeared within and on the boarders of her territory. Rexy had never really minded as long as they respected the Queen and knew to keep a wide berth, but now with a foundling Prince.

Now she would persecute trespassers and anyone who was skirting her territory with matriarchal fury.

Tim swallowed hard as Rexy glared up at him with her golden eyes. He could feel beads of sweat roll down his face as he trembled as Rexy let out a low growl that shook the entire clearing. Tim dared not even breathe for fear that it would offend her. Seeming to have said her piece, Rexy gave a loud huff and walked away from Tim's perch.

Tim took in great gulps of air as he watched Rexy walk back to the tree-line. When the caretaker had finished supplying oxygen to his deprived lungs Rexy started to let out a low coo while facing the tree-line. Almost immediately a little green Tyrannosaur burst from the foliage with a happy chirp running up to Rexy.

Enthusiastically the little green dinosaur ran a few laps around his giant adoptive mother in greeting. Rexy lowered her head so the infant could nuzzle his snout against hers. After a few moments of tooth rotting affection, Rexy raised herself up slightly and arched her back. Tim and the little green both cocked their heads to the side in befuddlement as Rexy began to repeatedly straighten and arched her back.

' _Is she,'_ as if to answer Tim's question Rexy started to make hacking and gagging sounds. Rexy arched her back more vigorously and made louder hacking noises. The infant dinosaur also seemed to let on to what Rexy was doing and backed away a few paces.

With one final push Rexy regurgitated into her closed jaws.

"Ew, gross," Lowery's voice came from Tim's radio.

* * *

' _Ew, gross,'_ the infant Tyrannosaur thought to himself. _'Why is she doing this?'_

"Alright my little Mwana," Rexy lowered her head and opened her regurgitated goat filled maw. "Breakfast is served."

' _WHAT!'_

* * *

"I would have never thunk it," Tim spoke into his radio, watching the scene below in fascination. "I originally thought that the infant would simply eat raw meat. She's feeding him like birds would. Predigesting the food and then regurgitating it for her young."

"But that's little birds and things," Lowery answer back faintly. "Not a big T-Rex with a mouth full of … full of… oh I think I'm gonna puke."

Tim felt a little queasy himself, but he didn't let that get to him as his paleontologist mind was freaking out. This sort of behavior had never been seen before and it was beyond fascinating. Parents feeding their young like this would surely develop a strong familial bond.

The infant dinosaur seemed hesitant at first. Seeing Rexy's maw full of sharp teeth open before him. It was almost a trust exercise of sorts. To put his little head inside Rexy's mouth in order to eat. All it would take was for Rexy to close her jaws and he would be finished.

Gradually though, the infant dinosaur approached and stretched his little neck into Rexy's maw. Tentatively taking a few small bites of his predigested meal. After a few minutes of hesitation, the infant started to dig in with gusto. He had not eaten anything for at least sixteen hours, so the little guy was pretty hungry.

Rexy at the beginning of the feeding seemed to be vibrating with restrained enthusiasm when she opened her jaws to offer her foundling breakfast. Now that the little guy was eating out of her maw with gusto she had an almost blissful or euphoric shine in her eyes. It was hard for Tim to tell who was enjoying breakfast more. The one being fed or the one doing the feeding.

The infant now had one foot perched on Rexy's lower jaw as he stuck his whole upper body into her maw to lick his _bowl_ clean. By this point Rexy was happily purring with her eyes closed as her foundling searched for every last scrap of food in her mouth.

Certain that he had gotten every last piece of food the infant climbed out of Rexy's mouth. Rexy gave a woeful whine that feeding time was over. The two dinosaurs gave a few glances around before heading back into the forest.

"Well, I think that went very well. Don't you agree Lowery," Tim asked into his radio.

"…"

"Lowery you there?"

"…"

"H-hey Tim, sorry, but this is Vivian. Lowery need to take a bathroom break real quick."

"Oh, well I hope he's feeling better soon."

* * *

' _Keep it down, just keep it down, keep it down,'_ the little green dinosaur thought as he walked beside his adopted mother. He still had the revolting taste of goat flavored vomit in his mouth and was frantically trying to ignore it or else he would be seeing breakfast for a third time.

He had not expected to eat regurgitated goat for breakfast out of the mouth of Jurassic World's largest and most dangerous predator this morning. He had simply thought she would kill the goat, then deliver the corpse to him. He had not expected to be doing deep-mouthed-French-kissing-feeding with Rexy this morning.

He almost was about to just walk off and forego the meal Rexy was offering. However, both his intellectual espionage and the primeval dinosaur parts of his mind, helped him overcome this disgusting hurdle. The third part of him that helped was his hungry stomach, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a while.

The primeval portion told him that this was normal and not to be afraid of Rexy. The adult T-Rex was not trying to coax him into her jaws so she could kill him. This was how a parent fed and bonded with their offspring. What Rexy was doing was completely normal and that he should not refuse her offer, or else possibly harm their budding mother-son relationship.

The intellectual espionage part of his brain told him that he must eat in order to maintain his cover. Refusing Rexy would no doubt raise suspicions that something was wrong with him; with both Rexy and his human caretakers. If Tim reported to Doctor Henry Wu that he wasn't behaving like an infant dinosaur. Doctor Wu might think the infant Tyrannosaur was still part human, the situation might get a little more hazardous for him.

What finally solidified his decision to eat the regurgitated goat from Rexy's maw was the loud growl from his own stomach. He had not eaten for at least a half day and had spent a considerable amount of energy running away from Rexy yesterday.

Put simply, he was very hungry and here was food. In the jaws of a predatory dinosaur that could eat him in one bite. He did his best to ignore that last part.

Summoning his courage, trusting his primeval instinct and rationalizing what he had observed of Rexy's behavior so far; he went ahead and ate. Unfortunately that didn't save him from the texture or taste of his meal.

' _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it,'_ the infant told himself. His stomach was telling him that it was happy and full. His mouth and taste buds however were telling him that he needed to ... _'Don't think about it. Don't think about it.'_

"So, what did you think?" Rexy asked once the both of them were well within the cover of the forest again. The infant didn't exactly want to honestly answer that question. He was disgusted by what he had done and was trying _not_ to think about it. He carefully started to create a non-offensive answer that Rexy would be alright about.

"Well, I…"

"About the humans," Rexy specified the subject of her question. "What do you think about the humans now?" the topic change was greatly appreciated.

"Oh, you mean about how they are our enemy?" the infant looked up at its adopted mother.

"Yes," the powerful matriarch smiled proudly that her son had recalled their earlier conversation so quickly.

"Hm," the infant turned forward to focus walking on the trail they were on while he thought. He didn't need to think long to figure out why the humans running Jurassic World were their _enemies_.

"They are our enemies because we are reliant on them. We cannot be self-sufficient or survive without them," the infant answered.

"Very true, that is a part of it. There is more," Rexy said in a serious tone, this got the infant's attention rather quickly. Every time so far when he had figured out something, Rexy had complimented him on his intelligence. Happily saying how proud she was to have a little mwana that was so smart followed by a little praise. Now though, she had a very serious edge in the way she spoke. An aggressive march as she walked. "We are dependent on them for everything. They choose what we do and do not require to live."

"While some of the humans treat us with great respect and try their best to anticipate our desires to make our lives more comfortable. There are some who do not see us this way," Rexy continued in her serious tone. The way she was speaking made this sound like a very important life lesson about living as an _attraction_ at Jurassic World.

"There are many who talk down about us. What I've been able to learn over the years is that our kind had all died out a very long, long, long time ago. Somehow humans had discovered a means of resurrecting our kind. Since we had been extinct and only exist now because of them. They say we have no rights as living beings," Rexy growled out.

"One human said that they made us and they patented us and so they own us. Therefore, they decide what _value_ we have and deserve. Thus, giving them the excuse to treat and do whatever they like with us. Some humans lack a conscience; I can smell it! Because of this and our position, I am fearful what they might do if they discovered _everything_ about us, _their creation_."

The infant Tyrannosaur in his former life as a human had not been that much of an environmentalist or animal rights activist. In fact he had thought of those groups of people as a bunch of kooks. Fighting for the rights of dumb animals that honestly could not comprehend its own existence or environment.

Granted that didn't mean he was a puppy punter. Mostly he treated everyone on the philosophy of the golden rule. _'Treat others, how you would want to be treated.'_ Granted that was kind of hypocritical and ironic since he had chosen the live as a freelance espionage agent. Stealing stuff from other people for a living, butotherthan _that_. He tried to treat others politely, respectfully and with kindness. He didn't always succeed, but hey, he tried.

Rexy's revelation why and how humans treated dinosaurs at Jurassic World made sense why she would regard humans as an enemy. It wasn't the fear their caretaker would forget to feed them, not clean their paddock or not take care of them. No, it was more along the lines of they had no free will. Their entire life and how they lived it was the decision of the humans; not their own.

He started to draw parallels to his current situation to slavery. His notion of slavery was a little skewed since he had only defined the practice as a human-on-human action. Now that he wasn't human, his definition and application of the word _slavery_ had changed. He started reevaluate how humans treated and used animals.

Honestly, if he was still human. He would probably treat the dinosaurs exact same way Jurassic World and InGen was currently. An investment, asset and attraction. As long as the asset generated income, then it would be maintained. Once the asset had outlived its usefulness it would be disposed of, by whatever method they deemed necessary. Now that he was personally on the other side of the human-dinosaur equation, he didn't think it was fair.

' _Life isn't fair,'_ he quickly told himself. Not as a complaint, but a fact of living. He would have to live with this _threat_ for the rest of his life it seemed.

It had been very quiet between mother and son as they walked side-by-side through the forest. The infant, deeply pondering the philosophically meaning of his current and future life as a Tyrannosaur at Jurassic World. The mother, watching her foundling's face change expression as he thought deeply about what she had told him.

As the silence between the mother and infant continued. The elder began to notice the younger's facial expressions become more disheartened and defeated. Rexy recognized that her smart little mwana had finally found the cynical truth to their situation. She needed to tell him that everything was not as bleak and hopeless as he thought.

"You don't need to make that face. Our existence here isn't as hopeless as you may think." Rexy said breaking the silence. The infant turned to look up at his adopted mother. Eagerly waiting to hear her words of hope and encouragement.

"We're lucky to have Tim," Rexy said with a confident smile, "and people like him."

"Tim?" the infant asked with his head cocked, not recognizing the name of their caretaker in his depressed state.

"Yes, Tim," Rexy stopped walking to look down at her foundling. The infant stopped also, turning and looking up to his adopted mother. "The human that was high up in that perch and the one who threw the flare. He is our human caretaker and he is a very good one. He doesn't consider us to be assets or property. If I had to guess he almost considers us family. He has taken very good care of me and respects me greatly."

"Oh, yeah Tim," the infant said happily remembering the caretaker fondly. "I remember him. He visited me when I was in the white room. I liked him a lot, he was the only human that played with me. We had a lot of fun, I hope I get to play with him again."

"Really," Rexy sounded surprised, but not overly so. "Well, I'm glad he makes you happy. Just one more reason why Tim isn't on my 'eat them' list."

"You have an 'eat them' list too?" the infant asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I'm sure my list is much longer than yours," Rexy answered with a grin. Seeing the cloud of depression leave her foundling, Rexy decided it was alright to continue walking. After all, she hadn't finished her morning patrol yet or given her little mwana the complete paddock tour.

"I bet! So who's on your list?"

The rest of the day mother and infant happily conversed on varying topics as they walked about her paddock. The infant was impressed at how large it was. He would need to learn and recognize different land marks or else he would get lost. For now though, he would not dare leave Rexy's side. For his own protection and also knowing that Rexy would immediately go looking for him if he left her sight.

Rexy showed her foundling various creeks that flowed through her territory into a small lake. The lake was where she could get water to drink since the creeks were usually too shallow. She mentioned when the weather got too hot the lake was perfect for cooling off with a little swim.

She pointed out the compacted gravel roads the human maintained within her territory. The roads mostly ran around the perimeter of her territory along the fence line. However, there were a few that crossed directly through her territory. These were not as well maintained since they were rarely traveled. Rexy preferred using her own walking paths through the dense woods, but would sometimes use the human's gravel roads to cross her territory quickly or patrol her territory's border.

Speaking of letting humans into her territory…she explained it as a balancing act. Like anyone else on the island she didn't like humans trespassing into her marked territory. However, she also knew that the humans _controlled_ things on the island and only entered her territory for a reason.

The current rule of thumb she followed about human trespassers was if she saw them, she would chase and eat them if she caught them. The humans had learned this rule very quickly, thus they only entered the parts of her territory when they knew she wasn't around. Rexy understood certain reasons why humans would trespass. However, why humans risked entering her paddock to solely take her poop; she hadn't a clue.

"Humans are weird," the infant replied nodding his head in agreement to Rexy's statement.

"It makes whatever stupid, screwed up sense to them," Rexy responded with a dry chuckle. Rexy paused to looking through the tree branches and leafs of the canopy overhead. "It's getting dark, we'll finish patrolling this boundary of our territory then head back to the nest for the night."

"Alright," the infant happily chirped as Rexy started walking along the clearly marked trail. The two walked in silence, both thinking their own individual thoughts.

' _So we are traveling northerly right now,'_ the infant thought. _'So if we're heading back to the nest we'll turn to the east eventually to get there.'_ The little green Tyrannosaur with blue eyes when not engaging Rexy in a conversation was mapping his new home in his mind. He was having a hard time figuring out how much area the T-Rex paddock encompassed.

His best guess was Rexy's territory was less than two square miles. The boundary was irregular shaped so it wasn't a simple matter of doing a length multiplied by width to solve for the area. He also was having trouble pacing and gauging distances in his new body. Knowing how big Rexy's home wasn't critical to his survival, but it would give him a better sense of location if he ever got lost.

' _Happy, happy, happy, I'm so happy, happy, happy, I've got a baby, and it makes me so, so happy, happy, happy,'_ Rexy joyfully sang in her head. Rexy had practically only been a tour guide the entire day. Introducing her Prince to his new kingdom, but she got so much delight from doing it. She wasn't alone anymore. Even though most of the day's conversations were one sided it finally did feel wonderful to have someone to talk to. Not just talk to, take care of, love and nurture.

Rexy's happiest moments of the days had to be the meal times. When she would feed her little mwana. She had never felt so happy, fulfilled or … or… it was hard to put to words. It was like she had finally realized a missing part of her. Two weeks ago she was perfectly fine being alone in her paddock by herself. Now, being alone was probably the worst fate of all time. After experiencing the company of another, she could never be alone ever again.

And it wasn't just anyone, it was her little Prince! Oh, a mother could tell that he would make a mighty and powerful ruler when he grew up. She would be sure to guarantee he grew up big and strong. And she could certainly tell he would. They had been walking and talking all day, and he had not once asked to stop so he could rest. He was such a little trooper.

So as the infant was orientating their journey and the ruling Queen was gushing about being such a proud mother, twilight fell on the land announcing the night's approach. The predatory pair arrived at their nest just as the glow of daylight left the sky.

Rexy climbed up into the nest while the infant waited outside for her to make herself comfortable. The infant to restrain a giggle as he watched Rexy walk around the nest in circles like a dog kneading the ground before laying down. When she had finally wiggled into a comfortable position she let out a long sigh.

"Alright, come on in," Rexy welcomed her Prince. The infant quickly hopped over the nest's berm to press himself up against Rexy's barrel. As he snuggled close the Cretaceous matriarch asked, "Did you have a good day?"

"Hmmm, yes, I did have a good first day," the infant's muffled voice answered. Letting a cute little tired yawn, the infant laid his head down on the ground. "Sweet dreams mom."

"You too my little mwana," Rexy replied with a smile. Then again, she probably could not have any dreams sweeter than the reality she was currently living.

* * *

"Alright people, quiet down please, quiet down. We're about to start the name drawing… please quiet down, please. I need everyone to be quiet, please. Can everyone please stop talking please? We need to-"

"*TWEEET!* ALRIGHT ALL OF YOUS SHUT UP!" Chief Engineer John Arnold gave a quick whistle before shouted over the crowd of people assembled in the CC building. The crowd heeding the man's command quickly settled down and became quiet. "Alright Vivian, the shows all yours."

"T-thanks Chief," Vivian said a little nervous now that the spotlight was shining on her. "Al-Alright everyone, thank you for coming tonight. If you don't know why you're here and were dragged along by some of your friends, let me explain."

"It isn't too much of a secret that we now have an infant Tyrannosaur on the island. Luckily, Rexy has taken a liking to him and has adopted the little guy. Since we're pretty sure she isn't going to eat him, he gets a name. All of you have been suggesting names throughout the day and were going to have a little drawing to see what to call him."

"So has everyone submitted their suggestions?" Lowery asked the ground holding up a bucket filled with little scraps of paper. A few of the people in the crowd started to step forward to add their suggestion, but…

"WELL TOO BAD! We aren't taking any more suggestions!" Chief Arnold shouted out. Turning to the bucket holding Lowery, Chief Arnold pointed his prosthetic arm at him and commanded the nerdling to: "Draw a name Lowery!"

"Sure thing boss!" Lowery quickly shoved his hand deep into the bucket full of slips of papers. Lowery stirred the pot a few times before plucking a single slip a paper from the bucket. "And the baby Tyrannosaurs' name is… Grimlock."

The crowd of people laughed, shouted and cheered at Lowery's announcement. Some individuals looked somewhat disappointed that their suggestion wasn't picked.

"HOLD IT! That was your suggestion Lowery. You cheated," Vivian shouted her accusation loud enough for everyone to hear. Lowery looked a little panicked when he saw his co-worker begin to walk towards him. The crowd caught off guard by Vivian's announcement started to get a little rowdy at the allegation that Lowery cheated.

"Hey, I didn't cheat. I-I-I just got lucky," Lowery said with an innocent smile whilst beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. The comment made Vivian's eyes narrow. Rather rudely Vivian swiped the winning slip of paper out of Lowery's hand. She closely examined it, then she noticed something suspicious about it.

"Lowery, why is there a piece of scotch tape attached?" Lowery's eyes briefly bulged in panic that he had been caught. Vivian saw Lowery's reaction and knew she was onto something. Putting her photographic memory to use and her acquired detective skills from being the president of the Nancy Drew middle school book club; she quickly figured out Lowery's scheme. "You taped your name suggestion to the bottom of the bucket; didn't you?"

"Well, uhm…" Lowery was in the hot seat now.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Vivian said with a predatory grin.

"Well you see…uhm… can… Here, just draw another name!" Lowery literally shoved the bucket full of paper slips at Vivian.

"Will, you two stop screwing around and just draw a name already!" Chief Arnold shouted at the pair.

Enabling her boss's command, Vivian started to stir her hand around in the bucket full of paper slips. The crowd started cheering again as she started stirring the bucket faster and faster. Then in a dramatized twirl she flung the bucket into the air.

This action caused the little slips of paper with name suggestions to start falling through the air like confetti. Reenacting a scene she'd watched in a kung fu movie, her hand quickly darted out. Grabbing a falling slip of paper.

Unfolding the slip of paper, the crowd fell silent in entrapped anticipation of Vivian's next words.

"The winning name suggestion for the infant Tyrannosaurs is…" pausing for dramatic affect.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Chief Arnold yelled, tired of the over production of a simple name drawing.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: February 28th**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter dear reader, and now you will now go vote in the name poll if you haven't already. The link to the poll is at the top of my profile page here on fanfiction. I've slimmed down the choices from the 27 or so that were suggested at the start. See all of you at the end of the month.**

 **-Saber**


	7. Because Science

**Beta Readers: Khalthar**

 **Chapter 7: Because Science**

* * *

"I do believe you own me ten dollars," Henry greeted Vic as he leaned away from the microscope he was gazing through. It was well before normal operating hours for the InGen labs at Jurassic World. Vic had walked through the InGen building unobserved and slipped into the secret lab hidden in the back of the 'ice box' to visit Henry.

"Yeah well, you kind of had an unfair advantage," Vic said reaching for his wallet. The corners of the geneticist's mouth had upturned slightly, which was barely enough to constitute a smile. "I mean, you were the one who _made_ her. You probably knew she had some little gene somewhere that…wait," Vic paused holding his open wallet. Slowly he closed it and looked accusingly at his business partner. "I don't remember you accepting that bet."

"Oh well," Henry shrugged, not at all bothered that he had been caught at his attempted deception. "I just thought I'd try."

"You almost got me too," Vic admitted. "If anyone has been lucky recently, it's the little green guy. They just got done with the name drawing last night. They're calling him Prince Sauron in the command center (CC). It was quite the party I heard, kind of ashamed I missed it."

"Someone's a fan of the Lord or the Rings. Considering they call the adult female T-Rex, Queen Rexy. I'm sure it makes sense to them," Henry nodded at the irrational human logic. "At least they didn't call him Cuddles, Rover or something equally ridiculous and demeaning. How did the assets interact and behave on their first day together?"

"Rexy treated Sauron like he was her own flesh and blood. In a weird, gross dinosaur way. Putting them together should have come with a warning of heart stopping adorableness," Vic laughed. "Ray is having a heck of a time keeping his employees in line. All they want to do is watch the T-Rex paddock video feed. Just after the first day. In fact, it's become so popular, one of the geeks suggested broadcasting the live video feed on the Jurassic World website. It pretty much got unanimous support from the CC staff. They've already sent the idea proposal to Claire and Simon."

"I would say they're jumping on the bandwagon too soon," Henry commented. "Currently the adult T-Rex is affectionate to the infant, but what about tomorrow? She just might decide she doesn't like him anymore and elects to kill him. If that horrific scene was livestreamed on the Jurassic World website, for the whole world to witness. Claire and Simon would have an ocean's worth of negative PR to deal with."

"Yeah, I see your point, but I'm kind of rooting for the little guy. Even though I always bet on the expected winner, I was always a sucker rooting for an underdog," Vic carelessly shrugged.

"I still find its continued survival to be in jeopardy under Jurassic World supervision. We still don't know enou-"

"Uhp, uhp, uhp, we've talked about this Henry," Vic childishly scolded.

"And the situation is still, very unsatisfactory. Even more so than before. I've had more time to study the infant's test results and examination reports." Henry's almost happy persona that started the morning's conversation had now left. Now Vic was facing Doctor Henry Wu, senior member of the board of directors for InGen and world leading geneticist.

"In the very little time we had the infant in our custody we generated more questions than answers," Doctor Wu said in an almost scolding tone. "Freely handing over the asset without any strings or direct access for follow-up examinations has proven to be detrimental to making progress on our research. So I've been telling you and the other InGen board members repeatedly that-"

"Yes, yes, you've made your concerns quite clear to me and the other board members; repeatedly. The answer is still no. If we retained this asset, it would be out of the ordinary for us to do such a thing. Simon and the others might begin to ask questions why. We covered all of these things back when …when…Cive whatever his name, suddenly transformed into a dinosaur right in front of our very eyes. Now that the rest of Jurassic World has named the transformed human, it will be virtually impossible to reclaim the asset.

"Not to mention Rexy would throw probably the biggest fit in the history of forever if we take him away." Vic paused to run his fingers through his hair in frustration. He getting tired of repeating this conversation with Henry, again and again. Every time Henry reignited this issue, the geneticist discovered something new. Wanting to simply cut to the chase, Vic finally asked, "What's getting you all worked up now?"

"That was before I personally started to inspect its DNA, protein by protein. Not relying on some automated computer analysis," Henry forced out calmly.

"You find something interesting?"

"Besides in certain sections the computer analysis was completely unreliable to fictitious," Henry replied with a hollow laugh. "Interesting is an understatement, revolutionary is inadequate, world changing quite possibly. That asset that we _freely_ gave up to be a theme park attraction could advance our understanding of genetics by decades; even possibly a century. I've already exhausted my supply of its genetics samples doing various tests. I need more to continue _my_ research."

"And what exactly are you researching?" Vic asked, now rather interested himself. In the time Vic had gotten to know Henry he had learned how even keeled the geneticist was. Henry seemed permanently calm, collect, seldom showing any emotions what so ever. The only emotion Vic had ever seen Henry express with any regularity was frustration and annoyance. Even then it was difficult to pick up the signs. Right now, something was making Henry agitated and more importantly excited. Excited enough to actually make the Doctor _sound_ excited.

"I have a theory as to how the human to dinosaur transformation happened." To a normal person, it would have seemed like Henry was simply talking about the weather. Rather blandly at that. To Vic though, who had known Henry for a while now. The statement could have been considered a ditsy high-school girl with a boy-toy crush squeal by the world famous geneticist.

"A couple of days ago, on a whim, I started going through the complete detailed list of contents I had in the freezer at the time of the accident. About ten percent of the freezer's contents were samples of completed Dino-DNA taken from our successful assets. Another ten percent were DNA samples of modern animals we use to fill the genetic gaps of incomplete Dino-DNA sequences. Fifteen percent were miscellaneous experiments like the Indominus Rex and Stegoceratops. The remaining sixty-five percent though," Henry paused to let out a light chuckle and shake his head. "The last sixty-five percent were viruses."

"Viruses?" Vic sounded puzzled and a little worried. "What you're expanding into germ warfare or something?"

"No," Henry denied quickly, shaking his head. "It's one of the tools we use to modify and edit the Dino-DNA."

"What by making it sick?"

"No, no, the virus is a… delivery system for the changes we want to make."

"But I thought you could just build the Dino-DNA. Like a simple cut and paste action."

"That damn cartoon at the visitor center everyone..." Henry trailed off and sighed loudly in frustration. "That primary school level video makes it sound like geneticists simply play with DNA Lego blocks to _build_ dinosaurs. It's just a little more involved than just a simple cut and paste, as you say."

"It sounds like you're about to go into an overly involved and complicated explanation of your job along with everything InGen does. So just give me the reader's digest version and explain how viruses are involved." Vic told Henry giving the man his full attention, settling down for upcoming lecture.

"Alright, from the beginning. The very beginning," Henry said taking a deep breath to organize his thoughts. "The simple explanation of what InGen tries to do is cultivate specific traits in a living organism's genetic code. Mankind has been doing this through different means for millennia.

"Selective breeding for animals. Artificial pollination for planets. Basically, mankind attempting to propagate future generations with a favorable trait or to further amplify desired trait. Apple trees that produce more fruit or can survive colder climates. Sheep that have more wool to harvest and meat to butcher. Horses that have greater stamina and can haul heavier loads. In short, humans controlling and manipulating the world around them to appease their needs or desires.

"Mankind has furthered its manipulation through scientific understanding and technological advancement. We've progressed beyond having to physically pollinate bean plants by hand or getting un-cooperating animals to copulate with another. Instead of playing gene statistics and hoping for the desired result using primitive means. Now that we understand genetics, biology and a myriad of different sciences we can manipulate the animal or plant's traits directly; at a cellular level.

"Now as I said earlier, what we do here isn't a simple matter of playing DNA Legos. We can't just impose the gene for something to grow larger into a DNA sequence because there is already a gene dictating the size of that something. There are numerous steps and methods to achieve this. One such method is using virus to modify the gene or trait you wish to target."

"Wait," Vic leaned forward this this brow scrunched together in thought. "I've heard about this... I think. You use the virus like a... UPS package. You box up a genetic mutation then stamp an address on top where you want it delivered and mail the package. There is a whole bunch of stuff I'm missing, but I get what you're saying."

Henry blinked at InGen's Head of Security, stunned for a moment. "That analogy... is quite accurate actually. Overly simplified, but accurate. Where did you hear that?"

"I think it was from a movie," Vic shrugged. "Some spy-action movie involving genetically modified super spies. They explained it a little differently, but good; glad we're on the same page."

"Yes well," Henry got back on track. "The thing is you need a specific virus to use for a specific gene. So I had a very large collection viruses in the freezer that I use to manipulate gene sequences. We have a full department at InGen solely focused on using viruses for this purpose. The experts and technicians of that department manufactures the _boxes_ and _address labels_ for the viruses while I provide the _contents_ ; to use your analogy. Again, it is hardly as simple as I'm making it sound. Virology, vector DNA and genomic targeting is a very difficult and complex field."

"What I'm trying to say is I had a lot of different viruses in that freezer," Henry said a little more subdued. "Viruses used and designed to change and manipulate Dino-DNA for a menagerie of dinosaurs; not human. Yes, a few of those viruses contained human genes in the hopes of making an asset more intelligent. Intelligent enough to be trained for your biological weapons program, but those viruses did not target the human genome. International laws on human experimentation would… are not important to our discussion or operation; continuing on."

"One step that you missed in your analogy are the gene receptors. Think of gene receptors as a door lock or a strangely shaped mail-slot at the address. Even if you have the correct address,if you don't have the door's key or correctly shaped box, it isn't going to work. This gene receptor step is what makes HIV so deadly. HIV has the _key_ to the gene receptor for the immune system's T-cell in a human. The virus uses the T-cell to replicate itself, eventually leading to the infected person's immune system to fail; thus developing AIDS."

Henry took a very long sigh before he made his next point. "One of the many, many questions I'm trying to figure out is how viruses designed to specifically infect on one type of dinosaur managed to infect a human. For a virus to jump species… requires either purposeful manipulation or impossible natural conditions. For either to occur in the method of infection I witnessed; is a statistical impossibility. I'm talking one in infinity."

"Despite all that, it happened," Vic blatantly pointed out.

"Yes, despite all our knowledge and scientific expertise on the subject. Something impossible happened," Henry admitted with a loud exhale. "And I wish to study and replicate it."

"So what do you need to test your theories?" Vic asked already putting his imagination to work on how profitable and useful such a virus could be.

"A microscopic replay to what happened or an explanation from God," Henry sarcastically stated. "Trying to recreate what happened would be impossible. Examining blood samples from the asset is like looking at the solution to a four-hundred-million-page math problem where you only know a thousandth of the variables. Even then, how the asset became nearly one hundred percent dinosaur and not some anthropomorphic abomination is inconceivable."

"Anthro-what-morphic?" Vic tilted his head at the unfamiliar term.

"It means animals having human characteristics," Henry explained. "Wilbur the pig and all the other animals in Charlotte's Web could be considered anthropomorphic. While being animals they thought, talked and behaved like humans. Disney's animated movies Robin Hood and Zootopia, with characters being foxes, bears, rabbits and chickens transformed into bi-pedal creatures that acted like humans are also considered anthropomorphic."

"What is inconceivable is that an adult human being infected with Dino-DNA viruses didn't develop physical or mental dinosaur traits. The complete physical transformation is like a …house cat turning into an elephant," Henry's voice was a little high-pitched in agitation. He was the god of the InGen laboratories. For something to be outside his understanding and control was beyond infuriating.

"We use these viruses when the asset is still an egg," Henry lectured. "Not the dinosaur fetuses in ostrich eggs you see in the incubators. No, I'm talking single cell, freshly fertilized egg in test tubes full of amniotic fluid. At that one cell stage, before it starts dividing, is the most opportune and successful time to manipulate an asset's genome. If the egg develops further into a fetus, the founding immune system would try and fight the virus. This could cause the fetus to die or generate disabilities. For a grown man, with a fully developed and healthy immune system to …"

"Uhm, I don't follow," Vic looked at Henry confused. The geneticist looked at the chief of security with a squint. Taking a moment to rub his temples, Henry wished he had made some tea before this conversation started. It wasn't even sunrise yet and he really wanted a cup right now.

"This whole situation is insane," Henry restarted with the all-encompassing statement. "What I'm saying is that it would be somewhat more _believable_ if the human had grown scales and maybe some feathers instead of a full on transformation."

"What?"

In disappointment, Henry let out a loud exhale out of his nose. Returning his fingers to rub his temples, the geneticist began searching his limited science fiction pop-culture knowledge for a possible reference that Vic could possibly understand.

"Marvel Comic's Spiderman, you know about him?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Vic raised an eyebrow at Henry.

"One of his villains, transforms into a….crocodile-lizardman-monster thing."

"Oh you mean Doc. Connors, oh okay. I get what you're saying," Vic smiled as he finally caught on to what Henry was saying. "So you expected a human-dinosaur hybrid instead of a dinosaur."

"Yes, because each virus I had was just supposed to change a single trait. Like the scale color or pattern, the eye color, size or any characteristic. If he got infected by one of those viruses and ignoring the fact that the virus is only supposed to affect dinosaurs."

"You would have expected him to still be human in body shape and size, but mutate his tan skin to green scales or finger nails to claws," Vic finished.

"Yes, the full transformation is just…well theoretically impossible," Henry said leaning back into his chair to relax. The office became quite between the two men as each pondered their own thoughts.

"You didn't exactly answer my earlier question," Vic broke the silence. Henry looked at the head of security with a lost expression. "What do you need to solve this…four-hundred-million-page math problem as you so describe it?"

"Honestly," Henry went silent again to think about what Vic had asked. Again quiet fell between the two men. Henry contemplating what he need to find answers as how the transformation happened. While Vic patiently waited for Henry to give his answer.

"I need Clive's DNA," Henry said slowly, almost uncertain.

"Well, Tim has a doctor's appointed scheduled for Rexy and Sauron-"

"No, no, I don't need that. Well, I do, but a DNA sample from the infant is easily obtained. No, what I need is a samples of DNA from Clive Crusher, the human, the espionage agent."

"You need a sample of DNA of the guy that was transformed into a dinosaur; before he was transformed into a dinosaur?"

"Yes," Henry confirmed. "I think that it would be very large piece in solving for the unknown variables. One of those numerous steps I mentioned earlier is having an asset's entire genome mapped out. Using your UPS package analogy again, it would be like mapping out all of the different addresses in the DNA. Having Clive Crusher's DNA would give us opportunity to compare his genome map before and after his transformation."

"That is a rather tall order," Vic commented. "InGen and Jurassic World don't usually take or keep samples of their employees."

"They do require a medical exam and drug testing as part of the employment process though," Henry supplied. "Finding his doctor and getting samples might be possible."

"This Clive guy was a freelance corporate espionage agent. A very well respected and highly demanded espionage agent on the dark web. If the information packet we got from the InGen board member is any indication. Considering how good he was he probably covered his tracks pretty well. If we can find his trail, it might lead us to what we need." Vic was thinking out loud about how he would go about getting a DNA sample.

"I'll see what I can do," Vic stood to leave. "Is there anything else?"

"I want to get a full body CAT scan, a lot more tissue samples, bone marrow, blood; a fairly long list actually. However, I can get that all arranged myself," Henry said confidently.

"Alright," Vic walked to the door of Henry's secret lab when he paused. "Why do you call Sauron, _infant_? I mean it was an adult human that was transformed, so shouldn't it be an adult?"

"One more thing that doesn't make sense, but sort of does, kind of," Henry said exhausted. "Despite the initial age of the human, the infection and mutation had a limiting factor; bio-mass and energy. The virus didn't have enough of those two resources to mutate an adult human into an adult Tyrannosaur."

"In the recently transformed human, I found that the pituitary gland was producing growth hormones only associated with very young age; pre-adolescent levels. Analyzing the pituitary gland itself and the other hormones it was producing allowed me to predict how relatively old the transformed Tyrannosaur was."

"Alright, I think I've had enough science for today. See you later Henry." Vic waved farewell as he stepped out of Henry's secret lab, leaving the geneticists alone. Henry felt his temples throb again. He rubbed his fingers against the spot hoping to alleviate the pressure.

"Enough with this headache," Henry muttered to himself. "I need some tea and a few aspirins. Then back to work."

* * *

"Bless us, O Dino-Jesus, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Dino-Jesus, our Lord. Amen."

"Breakfast is ready! Did you wash your claws?"

"Yes."

"Did you go to the potty?"

" _Yeeesss_ , Mooom."

"Did you say your prayers?"

"Yes."

"Very well, itadakimasu," Rexy standing tall over her foundling now lowered herself down to lay prone on the ground. The little green Tyrannosaur eagerly bounced in place waiting for her massive jaws to open. When they did, the infant practically jumped inside his mother's mouth to consume the predigested meal.

"Itadakimasu!" the infant echoed the Japanese phrase loudly his mother had said before taking his first bite.

"Oh, yuu th-seem ea-ger ta daa," Rexy said with her mouth full and open.

"I just feel kinda hungry," the infant replied between bites.

"Whale, wee dah waaalk ah wlot yesterdah. Pluas ya're ah growan."

"Hm," the little green Tyrannosaur didn't offer a response to the Queen of the Isla Nublar's observation. Yesterday's entirety was spent talking while getting the grand tour of their territory and his new home. He didn't actually feel tired from the previous day's walking. Well, maybe his feet were little bit sore. As for his growth, that could probably be a factor adding to the magnitude of his hunger. The mother and son remained quiet for the rest of the meal.

As the infant ate his predigested meal he continued to realize something. While he had nearly fully adapted to his new body or life circumstances. It was his attitude and behavior towards his new life that was changing just as drastically; and that had him rather worried.

When he had first awoken in the white walled padded nursery after being transformed, he could say with confidence that he was a human stuck in a dinosaur's body. He had all of his mental faculties after the debilitating pain had passed and had no problem evaluating his situation. Despite the bizarre situation he found himself in, his occupation and training as an espionage agent took over and he began to act in the role he had been cast.

He acted like a dinosaur. He ate like a dinosaur. He made noises like a dinosaur. He pooped like a dinosaur. He schooled the disrespectful caretakers like a Boss T-Rex dinosaur. He played, rough-housed and tumbled with Tim the caretaker like a dinosaur.

He _acted_ like a dinosaur.

Playing close attention to his actions to ensure that none of his behavior could be interpreted as _human_. If Doctor Henry Wu or Vic Hoskins or some corporate money grubber at InGen learned that he was still human in mind. The consequences, if they saw through the façade, would no doubt be unimaginably bad for him.

Rexy had made that realization blatantly clear in their conversation yesterday about humans being _the enemy_. His philosophical reflection of slavery and animal's rights in reference to his current situation was redefining. He was glad his mind still had its high capacity to identify and understand consequences.

His introduction to Rexy two days ago was jarring to say the least. Something primeval buried deep within his mind had taken over when her gargantuan form stared down at him. Never before had he ever felt no control over his actions. Well, there was that one time in Seattle, but he chalked that up to the amount of alcohol consumed. He was just thankful any videos of him dancing on top of a bar table in his underwear were intercepted before it was posted on the internet.

He attributed his recent lack of control to the overpowering fear and strong desire to survive when he first placed in the presence of Queen Rexy. Given the circumstances that was completely understandable. The forklift driver had the same reaction, which made him feel a little better about his own reaction.

What had him worried now was that recently emerged primeval side was not subsiding. Whether that side had been always buried deep in his human subconscious or if it had been recently implanted into him during his transformation. It was now becoming a larger part of his conscious mind and dictating his actions.

He no longer felt he was a human purposefully acting like an infant Tyrannosaur. He was noticing he was intentionally acting less and less, because of that he didn't know how to regard himself.

Yesterday for breakfast, when Rexy had opened up her maw to offer the predigested meal for him to eat for the first time. He was disgusted and very wary. However, he squashed his revulsion to the sight of the blenderized goat and ponied up enough courage to approach the fanged deathtrap.

He had to convince his human side that he was on some sort of game show like Fear Factor, taking the _'eat something gross'_ challenge. In order to walk into Rexy's jaws and begin eating. This primeval side needed no persuasion to eat the predigested goat and was all for leaping into Rexy's maw from the get go.

After the first couple of bites that primeval side began to further encourage his actions, causing him to eat yesterday's breakfast with more gusto. By the end of his meal he was standing completely inside Rexy's jaws and went as far as licking his _plate_ clean.

Both actions of climbing inside her mouth and finishing the meal to the last morsel would have been impossible if his rational human mind was in complete control. It was that primeval side that was telling him it was safe, it was alright, he could trust Rexy, she was his mommy and not to dare waste a scrape of food.

That had been roughly twenty-four hours ago, his first shared a meal with Rexy. It was very clear now that his primeval side seemed to be gaining more control over his actions. Yesterday, he had been very tentative to even approach Rexy's open maw. Today, he was literally waiting with anticipation to jump inside her mouth for breakfast and he did without hesitation.

His behavior had changed so much in such a small amount of time. All because he wasn't a human who was acting anymore. He was an infant Tyrannosaur now that had completely accepted and adopted his place in life.

"OUCHA! Tha waas muh thongue," Rexy exclaimed when her little mwana accidently bit her.

"Oh, sorry." The little Tyrannosaur gave his mother's six foot long pink tongue a few comforting licks where he had bit her as an apology. Doing a quick perusal to make sure he had finished all of his breakfast, the infant jumped out of the adult's mouth. "All done!"

"Good boy, I'm glad you finished everything. Now I think it wou- "

*Click-Brwrwrwrwr* The surprisingly loud and close noise of moving gears and mechanics caught both Tyrannosaurs off guard. Both their reactions were near instantaneous.

"ROOAAARRR!" Rexy bellowed her challenge to the noise that had startled them. Spinning around without hesitation. Her massive tail whipped up the air and dirt around her creating a dust wave. She stomped ahead loudly to confront the mechanical terror that would dare get so close to her little mwana.

The infant needed no guidance or instruction from its adopted mother, immediately running for the shelter of the tree-line. Evaluating his surroundings as he ran, he made for a spot where his green hide would be ideal at helping him camouflage in with the foliage. Arriving at his chosen spot, he did an about-face then laid down quickly and stilled himself looking back out at the clearing.

Rexy bit down as hard as she could on the metal hide of her opponent. She was jerking and wrenching her head in order for her massive fangs to sink in and to cause the most damage. Positioning herself above her enemy she brought forth a massive clawed foot to pin it down. Once pinned, Rexy pulled with her head and pushed with her legs. The opposing forces she put upon her adversary was too much.

The agonizing sound of tearing metal and screech of stripped gears was music to Rexy's ears as she ripped free a mechanical appendage from her opponent. Despite the fatal injury, her opponent was still alive as it let out cries of distress. Letting out another brief monstrous roar, her open jaws descended again on her adversary. Chomping down on another extremity to dismember.

The infant watching in awed fascination as Rexy methodically tore her opponent apart. Bits and pieces were tossed about chaotically as Rexy continued her rampage. Eventually the mechanical beast that Rexy attacked became too damaged to stay alive. Its movement's slowed as it lost its life blood. The noise of its limbs flailing became silent.

Despite it clearly being dead, Rexy still had its main body between her jaws. Chomping down with a bite force of thirteen thousand pounds per square inch as Rexy held it there spasming slightly in its death throes. Its life blood draining from her jaws like a waterfall onto the ground. When she could feel no more movement or hear any more of its cries Rexy unlatched her jaws from its corpse.

Slowly rising above her defeated opponent, Rexy had her eyes still focused downward watching for any movement or retaliation. Her massive clawed foot still pinned her adversary underneath her massive weight. For a few long seconds the mighty predator stared down, watching, waiting.

"ROOWWWWRRRR!" Rexy's deafening roar of victory and dominance echoed throughout her territory and beyond. The other dinosaurs in the park all suddenly froze in alarm. Turning their heads like a compass needle toward the epicenter of the roar. Park guests just on the other side of the concrete and electrical barriers jumped in terror at the declaration of supremacy. Small human children started to cry in fear while adults looked around them wide-eyed, warily of danger.

There were only three beings on the island that didn't react in fear of the mighty Supreme Tyrant-sama.

One being was the Crimson Goddess of Carnage herself. She was in fact feeling rather pleased with herself. She had successfully and rather viciously defeated the first creature that had tried to attack her little mwana. Pride and satisfaction welled up inside her soul as she had fulfilled her motherly duties of defending her foundling.

The second being that did not fear the Sharp Teeth of Wisdom's thunderous bellow was the little green Tyrannosaur that she had defended. The sight of his mother ferociously attacking the mechanical monster that had appeared from the earth filled him with awe and amazement at her power. His eyes twinkled with stars as he watched her victoriously march away from her defeated opponent towards his hidden position.

The third being that did not feel fear of the Mighty Roar of Mercy was a human perched high above the scene that had transpired in the clearing. The roar did in fact shake him physically to his very bone marrow, but he did not feel fear because of that. The Tyrannosaur caretaker Tim Murphy could only watch from above in flabbergasted shock as he watched the mother and son disappear into the dense forest of their paddock.

Tim's finger was still posed above the button that operated to feeder down below. He had immediately lifted his finger off the button as soon as Rexy had begun her attack on the mechanical system that elevated goats from their subterranean holding pen up to the surface for the predators to feast upon. Now the goat dispenser was strewn about the clearing in more pieces than it had originally been constructed of.

"I just wanted to feed you an extra goat Rexy," Tim finally whimpered out. Thinking of the mess he had to clean up and the tall stack of paperwork he would have to fill out because of this incident.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Date Unknown**

* * *

 **I know a lot of you probably know more about science than I, so that first scene with Vic and Henry might have rubbed you the wrong way. Mostly because I probably got stuff wrong. While I could have ignored the Science of the transformation in my storytelling, a part of me didn't want to. The whole suspension of disbelief thing when it comes to storytelling.**

 **For this story to work, you the reader, had to swallow the blue pill to keep this fantasy going. For you hardcore Jurassic Park fans it could have been a very big blue pill to swallow. Michael Crichton, author of the Jurassic Park books the films are based on, liked to get into the micro-details of his science fiction creations. The real reason why T-Rex's vision was based on movement was because it inherited that trait from the frog DNA InGen had used to create them. This detail isn't explained in the movie and is instead presented by a dinosaur archaeologist. Which if you think about it…how would they know that? All they got are bones. To jump to that conclusion is like jumping over the Atlantic Ocean from Cuba to Spain; IMPOSSIBLE!**

 **Okay I'm ranting now. Basically want I'm saying is that having no Science behind the transformation was like a nail still sticking up that needed to be hammered down. I feel that this chapter meets that purpose. Nailing down that little gap in the storytelling to satisfy my own vision and hopefully make that blue pill a little easier to swallow.**

 **I hope all of you, the readers, enjoyed this latest installment. And the little guy has a name now! Sauron…I didn't keep track of who suggested names because initially there were so many, but whoever suggested it; congratulations. You've impacted this story for the rest of its existence as well as the people of voted for it. So if this story fails…ITS ALL YOUR GUYS' FAULT! No pressure. ;)**

 **Anyways, I've got the outline for the next chapter drafted up, but I've been getting distracted recently by another project. I suspect I'll probably go on hiatus in a few chapters or something, then come back to continue later. Actually I don't know. I'm not a very good writer. In that I'm slow, take my time, make lots of mistakes that need editing and don't commit to posting stories like other FF authors. I simply enjoy writing for fun and do it at my own pace when I have time. So you readers are going to have to be patient please.**

 **Anyways, until next time Peace!**

 **-Saber**


	8. The Lessons Begin

**Beta Readers: Khalthar**

Chapter 8: The Lessons Begin

* * *

"Hey Lowery?"

"Yeah, Tim I saw," the Command Center(CC) nerdling responded into his headset. "I'll inform the maintenance crews right away, but I don't think they'll finish repairs in time for Rexy's lunch."

Tim from his perch and Lowery from his computer monitor were both looking at the feeder that Rexy had just violently demolished. The mechanical elevator that delivered goats to the surface from a subterranean holding pin was strewn about the clearing in pieces.

"Why did she snap?" Lowery asked unaware of what had caused Rexy to suddenly go rampage on the feeder.

"I pressed the elevator button in the hopes of feeding Rexy another goat," Tim explained. "Apparently, she perceived the sudden movement and noise as a threat and then, well..."

"Went _Godzilla_ on its servos."

"Yes, with a bit of Rodan on the side," Tim agreed and added to Lowery's assessment assessing the damage.

"Why did you want to fed her another goat?"

"Rexy hasn't eaten a full meal in twenty-four hours. Normally she would be pretty cranky with having so little food in her. Well, after seeing her reaction to the feeder activating I would say she is pretty cranky. Luckily, Sauron is protected from her crankiness; for now."

"Do you have to make it sound so foreboding? I mean we just named Sauron. It's too soon to be inscribing his name on a tombstone."

"You might not have been here, but a few years ago we had a pretty big storm. None of the supply barges were able to get to the island for a little more than a week. During that time Rexy became a real..."

"Bitch?" Lowery suggested.

"I was going to say monster," Tim interrupted. "And shame on you for calling Rexy a .ich Lowery, she doesn't appreciate it. Considering her behavior, your use of the noun-adjective is accurate. She began by attacking different gates into her paddock. Then she purposefully started stalking, or rather hunting, the maintenance workers and staff. Nearly ate one of the engineers repairing a gate. Luckily the supply barge came in and we were able to feed her before the situation escalated."

"So, you're worried that if this keeps up Rexy will view Sauron as food instead of her adopted pup."

"Yeah, I'll need to think of some sort of temporary setup," Tim sigh as he began to creatively problem solve in his head. "Keep both eyes on them for me, Lowery? I've got some MacGyvering to do."

"Will do Tim!"

* * *

The little green dinosaur was starting to get a little worried. After Rexy had mutilated the mechanical device that provided goats to appease their appetite, she had only spoken one word.

"Come," in a very serious, commanding tone that made him shiver a little bit. The little green foundling obediently followed his mother's instructions. Silently walking behind and to the left of her as they walked down one of the many established trails in their territory. They had left the clearing at least fifteen minutes ago and Rexy's mood had been sour. Still was by all indications.

He was afraid he was in trouble or something. Fully excepting some sort of lecture or a reprimand, but their walk through the forest had been silent. The slight scowl on her muzzle and her heavier foot falls were the only indication that she was still brooding over something.

"Mom what's wrong?" The young Tyrannosaur asked hesitantly. Rexy jumped slightly in surprise. It seemed like she had momentarily forgotten about her little mwana following her. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, no, no, my little mwana," Rexy soothingly stated, dispelling any thoughts that the little dinosaur had done something wrong. "You hiding in the brush was a very smart action while I addressed the threat. You instinctively hid and I'm glad I didn't have to waste time telling you what to do."

The lips of both mother and son curved upward happily showing their sharp white teeth. The smaller one because he had received praise for his action. The larger one smiled due to the fact that her little mwana had again proven how intelligent he was.

"However, what just happened did make me realize that it's time to start your education. The first thing I wish to teach you is how to move silently," Rexy told her foundling with a smile.

"Now pay close attention to how I'm walking right now," her little mwana did as he was told. Paying attention to how her earthshaking footsteps propelled her forward movement.

Rexy didn't change her pace or exaggerate her movements for her son's observational benefit. She looked down to see her little mwana's head followed different parts of her leg. He started at her hip, watching how the socket joint swung and pivoted. Ending by watching how her taloned toes curled and spread as they left and met the ground.

Eventually, she noticed how he mimicked the way she walked perfectly. Despite not having the mass she did to make the ground shake. She could hear the dirt and gravel crunch loudly beneath his foot falls.

 _'Already wanting to grow up and be like his mommy,'_ Rexy thought to herself proudly as she watched him stomp along beside her.

"Alright, see how I'm walking _now_ ," Rexy said whilst she changed her stride. Her heavy foot falls that echoed throughout the forest disappeared. The small tremors that shook the leaves and branches of the vegetation around them each time she took a step stopped happening. If it weren't for her being in front of him, the little green dinosaur could have sworn she had become a ghost.

She made not a sound. The small ferns or tree branches that brushed against her scaly hide did not emit a sound. The dirt and gravel beneath her feet did not crunch or betray her location. Rexy even seemed to have stopped breathing, as the little green dinosaur could no longer hear air passing through her nostrils. She was completely silent.

"Woooooaaaaahhhhh, you went total stealth mode," the infant Tyrannosaur said in absolute awe. Rexy's lips ticked upward in a grin but didn't speak. Opting to keep the mystique of her absolute silence.

After overcoming his amazement, the infant Tyrannosaur with blue eyes returned to closely observing the way she moved. The way her heel gently touched the ground. Her locomotion was smoother and hypnotizing to watch. Just like before, the little green dinosaur imitated his elder. It took a little longer this time, but soon enough the infant was walking with the same ghostly silence as Rexy.

Together the two ancient predators patrolled their territory quietly. They did not even partake in a single word of conversation as they walked through the forest. Even if the little Tyrannosaur was now walking the _walk_ , the lesson in stealth had only just begun.

There was the way Rexy moved around the ferns that hung on the sides of the trail. Their leaves would lightly scratch against her scales, emitting the lightest rustle of sound. Changing the angle of approach at which they would rub against their scales greatly diminished any sound they caused.

Different types of gravel or soil needed to be tread upon in different ways. The roads that the Jurassic World staff used were a combination of hard packed aggregate and loose gravel. So the predators needed to gently lead with their padded heels then smoothly roll their foot while taking a step. Some parts of Rexy's game trails were muddy. The little Tyrannosaur needed to learn to press his feet a certain way into the sloppy ground or else he would make _fart-like_ sounds as he walked through the mud.

If a Jurassic World staffer had been foolish enough to be inside the paddock, they would have been convinced that the two predators were mirages passing through the foliage. Since they did not declare their approach, nor left any signs that they had passed by. Simply appearing and disappearing without a trace.

It was a little before the sun reached its zenith when Rexy changed course from her usual patrol route. Instead of circling around to beginning heading towards the clearing for lunch, she went in the opposite direction. Heading for the back fence line or the most western part of their territory.

About half of the current T-Rex paddock perimeter was concrete walls; forty feet tall and six feet wide at the base. The other half was high voltage electrical fences. These fences were similar to the ones built for the original Jurassic Park, but of course upgraded with modern technology and materials. The way Jurassic World was organized relied on the solid concrete walls to separate the dangerous dinosaurs from core park facilities and park visitors. Solid concrete walls did not lose their effectiveness if the power was suddenly shut off by a disgruntled worker stealing dinosaur embryos.

Rexy had led her foundling to this west edge of their territory that was marked by a tall electrical fence. The surrounding area was silent except for the slight buzzing sound caused by twelve thousand volts of electricity running through the steel cables. Besides the scent of earth, tropical flowers and dense vegetation there was a hint of ionization in the air.

There were well maintained gravel roads that ran on either side of the electrical fences. Despite having security camera coverage for the entire length of the fence, there was a manned patrol once every eight hours to assure the paddock's integrity was preserved. Rexy had broken out of her silence to explain this to her little mwana why they were here.

"The humans patrol outside the fence on foot around this time. If the weather is poor they'll ride one of their metal contraptions," Rexy explained. The little Tyrannosaur stood beside her. Remaining silent and nodded as Rexy bestowed her knowledge to him. Both of them were still well within the forest. Only parts of the electrical fence were visible through small holes in the vegetation.

"Now you've done a very good job today learning how to walk quietly," Rexy stated proudly. "The real test, however is if you can stalk your prey without them noticing. The humans that patrol outside the fence will be passing by shortly. I want you to follow them without being noticed for as long as possible."

* * *

Lowery was puzzled.

He had been keeping tabs on Rexy and Sauron as instructed by Tim and Chief. Sitting in his very comfortable desk chair at his CC work station he could not help himself from scratching his chin in confusion. Sharing in his confusion was Tim on the other side of the radio.

"They're just standing there?" Tim asked to just confirm what Lowery had told him.

"Yeah, they're just standing there," Lowery reaffirmed.

"Just standing there, about a hundred feet from the back fence line?"

"Yep," Lowery answered.

"That's irregular, Rexy usually is really particular about keeping her schedule. She should be at the clearing or heading for the clearing for lunch right now." As the T-Rex caretaker Tim knew Rexy's schedule, habits and behavior; backwards and forwards. For her to be so far away from the feeding area at meal time was very peculiar. "Can you see a reason why they're there?"

"No, not really," Lowery typed a few commands into his keyboard to pan the camera footage around. There was nothing else of interest there. Just a fence, some forest and two prehistoric predators apparently just chilling out. Actually, they weren't _chilling_ Lowery noticed. "I would say they're just hanging out back there, but they seem too...attentive. Like they're on alert or something."

"Have any of the neighboring dinosaurs passed by there recently?"

"No, the section of fence line they're at doesn't boarder on any of the other paddocks," Lowery told Tim.

"And they're standing there completely still? They aren't pacing or looking agitated at all?"

"No, just...waiting there."

"Waiting there?" That was an odd way for Lowery to describe it, Tim thought to himself. However, the way the CC engineer had detailed the scene of the two dinosaurs was apt. If it was true, what were the two waiting for?

"Yeah," Tim could visualize Lowery shrugging dumbfounded at the computer screen.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of thankful that something is distracting them because I haven't jerry-rigged some sort of temporary feeder yet," Tim let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why not just drive metal staves in the ground and tie a goat on a lead to them?" Lowery suggested.

"Well, the goats like to chew through the rope and get loose inside the paddock. Also for something as simple as a stave, I can't seem to find any right now. I've got one of the maintenance guys cutting a spare piece of rebar down into something we can use. I just need to figure out a way for the goat not to eat their leash."

"So what's the problem with just letting them loose in the paddock?" Lowery asked. "I mean, then they could eat whenever they want."

"We're still a theme park," Tim explained. "By controlling their meals, we can control when and where they'll be. That way we can arrange a higher chance for the visitors to see a T-Rex."

"Miss Executive Park Manager would be so proud of you," Lowery said sarcastically. "Putting the dollar before the dinosaur."

Lowery chuckled a little be when he heard Tim groan and mutter a few choice words about Jurassic World's Executive Park Manager's sole business focus.

Claire assigned a dollar value to each _asset_ on the island. How much money each _asset_ brought in from visitors. How much it cost to keep the _assets_ fed, healthy and housed. Claire would have made a better accountant than Executive Park Manager. Especially with her one dimensional personality; Claire was just a little short of being considered two dimensional. In Tim's opinion, which was a commonly shared amongst the general staff.

Lowery looked back at his computer screen to see Rexy still standing there waiting for whatever she was waiting for. She was still staring intensely at whatever she was looking at as well as Sauron. In fact Sauron looked even more…not there?

"Crap," Lowery started switching between the different camera feeds looking for the little green infant Tyrannosaur.

"What? What is it?" Tim asked unaware that Lowery had lost track of Sauron.

"I can't find Sauron," Lowery quickly mentioned. "He left Rexy's side, he isn't there."

"She isn't going after him or trying to find him?"

"Not as far as…wait," Lowery quickly scrolled back thinking he saw something. "Found him, he is…what is he doing?"

Lowery was now looking at one of the security cameras that was mounted on top of an electrical fence post. No, pillars, mounted on top of one of the electrical fence _pillars_. Chief Engineer John Raymond "Ray" Arnold over engineered those _fence_ _posts_ to the point they should be considered pillars.

Anyways, from this new perspective on top of the electrical fence _pillar_. Lowery could see two of the Jurassic World engineering staff walking along the outside of the paddock fence doing their containment and maintenance inspection. Inside of the paddock fence there was a small green silhouette that seemed to be following the pair of humans.

Lowery had to watch the screen carefully to make sure his eyes did not deceive him. Sure enough after observing Sauron's behavior for a half minute he knew exactly what the little guy was doing.

"Well I'll be Rexy's lunch," Lowery said with a chuckle.

"I sincerely hope you said that in jest," Tim replied over the radio.

"Yeah, I like living thanks. I found our mischievous little predator. He's stalking two of the engineering staff without even being noticed. He's got to be twenty maybe thirty feet from the two and they don't even know he's there. Our little Sauron has been taking stalking lessons from Rexy."

"Really," Tim was very surprised that Sauron would be exhibiting such behavior so early on in his development. Then again Sauron didn't have any clutch mates to play with. So maybe Rexy was already focusing on turning her little foundling into a skilled hunter.

"Geez, Sauron is a natural," Lowery admitted with a slight laugh. He watched as the little dinosaur behaved like a cat. Keeping his body as low to the ground as possible while taking long smooth strides. The little dinosaur also seemed to have developed a cat like twitch at the end of his tail. As the tip of the long tail would quickly sway to and fro with every step that brought him closer to his prey.

"Well, make sure you're recording it because I'd like to take a look at the end of the day," Tim requested.

"Sure thing, I'll have it ready for you," Lowery answered.

"And do keep track of them and don't lose them," Tim instructed. "I'll give you a call when we're set to head in and install a temporary goat feeder. Make sure human doesn't end up on their menu."

"Alright, talk to you later," Lowery heard the radio channel go silent as Tim got back to problem solving.

* * *

"So did you finally ask Heather out last night?"

"Well I …"

"You chickened out again didn't you?"

"Oh, come on man. I was stuck on the late shift yesterday and didn't have time."

"But you did have time yesterday to go to that little party they threw at the CC?"

"Come on everyone was there. And, well, I thought…Heather might have been there, so maybe, well I might…"

The two engineers inspecting the electrical fence were so engaged in their conversation that they didn't notice they were being stalked. That they had been stalked for the last twenty minutes.

"Hey does that tree look like it's about to fall over?" One of the engineers point to one of the large trees outside of the paddock fence line.

"Nah," the second engineer answered. "It's always been like that. Must have grown at an odd angle to look like that. Anyways you're avoiding the subject now."

"No I'm not it's just…"

The engineer's little stalker felt like a primary schoolgirl trying to listen in on some boy's conversation for bits of gossip. He knew it was practice, as Rexy had instructed, but he didn't feel overly proud about sneaking up on a human.

Since he was formerly a human he knew that years of development and civilization had dulled humanity's connection to the natural world. More specifically the law of jungle, of predator and prey, and survival of the fittest.

Generations of humans living in a safe and civilized environment. They automatically assumed that as humans, they were now on top of the food chain due to their technology and intelligence. Well Mother Nature always finds ways to remind humans how weak, vulnerable and powerless they still are.

"What do you think of the baby Tyrannosaur's new name?" It was obviously another attempt of using a different topic as a distraction. However, it suddenly perked the interest of the little green dinosaur that was eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Sauron?" the second engineer gave a shrug. "Doesn't matter to me really. They could have called him Cuddles for all I care."

"Heather was a little disappointed they decided give him a name meaning 'Dark Lord'."

"Oh, so you did manage to speak to her. Well? You never did confirm or …"

The rest of the conversation faded into the distance as the little green dinosaur had stopped where he was. _Sauron_ was his new name here. Sauron the Tyrannosaur. Sauron Son of Rexy. Sauron.

It was almost a blast to the past when he heard that name from the Lord of the Rings books. Everyone these days knew about the movies, but he had heard it much earlier. His younger sister had mentioned it to him.

He hadn't thought about the family he had left behind. His loving and aging parents, along with his younger sister who had been married for about four years now. His mom and sister were both minor bibliophiles. Heck his mother had just retired from her job as a librarian.

His little sister had gotten into the Lord of the Rings books when she was twelve or thirteen at the encouragement of their mother. During family dinners she liked to explain how complicated, detailed and grown up her current reading selection was; in an attempt to try and get her driver's license early. Her scheme didn't work.

The Dark Lord part of Sauron's name and character, people usually mistakenly thought _Sauron_ translated to _Dark Lord._ While in the complex universe of Middle Earth that J.R.R. Tolkien created, _Dark Lord_ was more of a title than a translation.

An actual translation of the name Sauron would mean 'the abhorred' or even better 'the abomination'.

The Jurassic World staffer that had decided on the name probably thought Sauron sounded _cool_. Maybe they only knew enough of the Lord of the Rings lore that Sauron was a badass evil villain that everyone feared. Or maybe that it was some sort of foreshadowing joke that this baby Tyrannosaur would eventually grow up to become the Evil Overlord of Isla Nublar.

However the once human now infant Tyrannosaur didn't really care about the reasons for his new name. He was more concerned about the meaning of his new name, 'the abhorred', 'the abomination'.

Is that what he now was? A freak of science? A byproduct of man trying to be God? What would his human family think? What would they think of his situation if they knew everything?

Rexy meanwhile, had been supervising her foundling's stealth training from a distance. He had been doing very well, the humans patrolling outside the fence had not noticed him at all. She watched how he would scurry from cover to cover to keep hidden if the humans did decide to turn around. Then all of a sudden he stopped.

He seemed frozen in place. She thought he had done it in order to stay undetected from the humans. Waiting for them to look in a different direction, but that didn't seem to be the issue. Concerned something was wrong she began to loudly walk towards where her little foundling was hiding.

The humans that were outside of the fence were well out of sight by the time she broke into the cleared area around the electrical fence. Regarding her little one it seemed as if he was thinking deeply on something. His eyebrows would lower and scrunch as if glaring at the thoughts inside his head. He must have really been thinking hard because he didn't even react as she approached.

"Something wrong little mwana?" Rexy tenderly asked. Her question jolted the little dinosaur out of his contemplation.

"The humans were talking. They have decided to give me the name Sauron," the little Tyrannosaur told Rexy.

"Hm, that's nice," Rexy shrugged, really not caring what the humans called her little foundling. "No matter what those apes call you. You're still my little mwana."

Whatever Sauron had been thinking about seemed to come to a conclusion with Rexy's comment. The weight and tension on his mind lightened. However, his mind betrayed him with a different avenue of questions. Would Rexy treat him the same if she knew he was originally human? If she knew he was an _abomination_ of a dinosaur?

"Besides I don't like that name...Saur-on, Sa-ur-on, S-au-ron, Sau-ron, Sau-Ron…Ron." Rexy tasted the name on her tongue.

"Ron?"

"Ron," Rexy said with confidence. "I think I like Ron better."

"Why?"

"Because you can roar RRROOOOONNNNN!" Rexy bellowed loudly. The name of 'Ron' echoed off the mountains and throughout the park. "So much easier than 'Sauron'," Rexy concluded and satisfied her little mwana had a name.

* * *

Lowery was getting a little nervous. For whatever reason Chief Engineer Samuel L. Jackson - _wait, I mean_ \- John Raymond "Ray" Arnold, had decided to stand directly behind him. Chief Engineer Arnold was intensely focused on Lowery's monitor displaying Rexy and Sauron beginning to head for the clearing on the other side of their paddock for lunch.

Having Chief standing behind him made Lowery very self-conscious. It was like driving down the street with a police car following directly behind him. Instantly Lowery did what all drivers would do, beginning to panic that the cop had seen something wrong. That led to mentally running down a list of possible driving infringements. _Are my tail lights working? Am I going the speed limit? I'm wearing my seat belt so it can't be that. Maybe my vehicle license plate is expired?_

Lowery was going through a similar list when it came to Chief Arnold's presence hovering behind him. _Is my work station clean enough? Did I defrag the mainframe last night? I don't have any candy wrappers anywhere. Did I forget to authorize admin privileges to the new intern?_

"Lowery," Chief Arnold's gruff voice made Lowery jump even though he already knew his boss was standing behind him.

"Y-yea, Chief?" Lowery hoped whatever he had done wrong his scolding would be minimal.

"Open Prince Sauron's file."

"Right away," Lowery quickly navigated through the asset database open the requested file. The file opened up on Lowery's monitor without any problems as Arnold took a step forward to get a better view. While also making Lowery nervous as the man stood over him.

"Sauron is too big a name him," Lowery assumed Chief Arnold was talking about the baby T-Rex. "Modify the file so that his nickname is _Ron_."

Lowery thought about it for a moment, "Rexy and Ron, I like it."

"I didn't ask whether you liked it or not, my little nerdling," Chief Arnold commented offhandedly. Walking away from Lowery station the Jurassic Park survivor dismissively waved his prosthetic arm. "Just do the modifications and get back on task."

"Right away boss!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Date Unknown**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for joining me for another chapter. I think I won't be working on this story for a while. The my work is picking up because it's almost summer and I've got a few other project I need to work on. Please be patient and I'll see all of you around next chapter.**


	9. Hello World

**Beta Readers: Khalthar** **and** **Evilservant1094**

 **Chapter 9: Hello World**

* * *

"It's been three days since we've closed the T-Rex paddock viewing stations. The visitors are getting antsy about not being able to see one of our main attractions. I'm going to be re-opening it today," Claire spoke towards the speaker phone on her desk.

"What!? No!" Tim exclaimed from the other side of the phone call. "I doubt Rexy or Ron are ready to have human viewers. Even with me being there at the feedings Rexy is very defensive about anything foreign being near Ron. If a whole crowd of people were in the viewing log, Rexy would mostly try to attack them. The caretaker's vantage stations shouldn't be a problem since they're so far away, but that viewing log is close enough for her to attack if she feels Prince is being threatened. In fact, I will almost guarantee she will feel threatened."

"This isn't up for debate Mr. Murphy," Claire said calmly in a superior tone. She confidently leaned back in her office chair looking out the window. Outside the window dawn had just come over the horizon. A sliver of the sun was casting its first light on to the island. "Your concern is noted, but we must reopen the T-Rex paddock to the visitors."

"And I'm telling you that what you're proposing to do isn't safe. For Rexy, Ron or the public. Despite the CC employees saying she's a sweetheart. That is _only_ towards Ron. To everything else she is hostile and even violent towards. She even attacked the feeder pad yesterday."

"I'm well of aware of Rexy's recent vandalism. Also, the paddock and viewing station were purposefully designed for the asset. Designed specifically to withstand any harm she wished to impose upon the facilities," Claire explained. "Nothing will go wrong, I assure you."

"Your assurance doesn't mean shit," Tim harshly said, suddenly stepping out of his normal politeness. "Do you want me to invite Ray in on this call?"

"No, that won't be necessary Mr. Mur…" Claire tried to stop Tim in a slight panic when Tim mentioned the Chief Engineer.

"Hey Tim, what are you calling me for at this god awful hour?" Ray's recently awoken voice came through the speaker phone. Claire swallowed hard. Tim had just brought in the big guns. This conversation dragged on too long, and now she was fully expecting to lose this argument.

"Morning Ray, sorry to get you up this early," Tim said politely. "You're in a three-way call with Ms. Dearing."

"Oh?"

"Good morning Mr. Arnold," Claire said warmly, not wanting to start the day with pissing off Jurassic World's Chief Engineer.

"So what is this about," Ray yawned out.

"Ms. Dearing wants to allow the public back into the viewing station for the T-Rex paddock. I've been telling her that Rexy is currently not in the mood for any park visitors. However, she _assures_ me that, and I quote, _nothing will go wrong_."

There was silence on the line that felt most foreboding.

"Are you kidding me?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"No," Tim stated flatly.

There was a shared sentiment between all the Jurassic Park survivors. You never admit or even say that _nothing will go wrong_. You can do your best at everything, but something will always go wrong. That little something could then snow ball into a bigger something. Which would then continue spilling downhill out of control until it went well beyond the worst-case scenario imagined.

"Little girl," Ray growled out in restrained anger. Claire had to stop herself from reflexively gulping. "Rexy is the second most dangerous creature on this island. Do you know why she is not the first? Because we humans are here on the same island. Humans are the most dangerous creatures in the world. Humans are dangerous for an infinite number of reasons. However, the main reason as to why humans are so dangerous is because they can be. So. Damned. Dumb.

"Right now, the T-Rex caretaker is saying that Queen and Prince aren't ready for visitors. Rexy is a very beautiful creature that Tim has spent the last five years working around and learning to understand. He is currently more qualified than anyone else on the planet to determine her current behavior and temperament.

"While everything on this island was built and designed with the worst-case scenario in mind." Ray's voice dropped an octave to a threatening, dangerous and foreboding tone. "Shit happens. Life finds away. Chaos rules supreme. Control is an illusion. If you can't recognize that we are constantly balancing on the razor's edge here at Jurassic World. You don't deserve to be in charge."

"While that was very impressive speech Mr. Arnold. I am the one who ultimately makes the call. The decision has been made," Claire hung up before she could be intimidated any further.

"She is going to get us all killed," Tim stated with certainty.

"Not if we kill her first," Ray responded.

"Ray," Tim was almost aghast, then pondered the thought. "I am the caretaker for one of largest carnivores on the island. It would easy to get rid of the body."

"Yeah, I was thinking more of giving her swimming lessons with the mosasaur. They don't send in the cleaning staff very often, so it's more likely they won't find any left behind scraps or evidence."

"If there _are_ any scraps left behind. I've seen the way the mosasaur eats everything in just one bite," Tim let out an exhausted sigh. "Ray, what am I going to do? Rexy and Ron aren't ready for their debut."

"I don't know Tim," Ray replied with an exhausted sigh of his own. "I'm sorry that I didn't design the T-rex viewing log with one way glass."

"It's alright. I remember we were more concerned about the strength of the glass. How am I going to deal with this?" Tim thought about it. The viewing log that looked over the feeding area had two-way glass. Luckily the viewing log had sound dampening so that meant no matter how noisy the crowd, Rexy heard nothing. So this meant Rexy could see, but not hear the crowd watching her. It would have been perfect if they had found a glass manufacturer that made one-way glass that met their strength specifications.

She had attacked the log a couple of times when Jurassic World had first opened. The crowd watching her would usually move around so that would attract her attention. People also forgot to turn off their camera's flash. Despite signs posted leading in and on either side of the viewing window. She had learned she couldn't break through the glass and steel structure, so she hadn't attacked the viewing log in years.

Now with the introduction of Prince. She was sure to try her hardest to break the viewing glass. If only…

"Hey, Ray?" Tim started, still pondering his idea.

"Yeah?"

"How many favors do Vic, Katashi and the whole park security department owe you?"

"For both of them, quite a few actually," Ray admitted.

"Do you think you can swing it that they assign about…ten guys from the ACU all decked out in their gear for the rest of the week?"

"You seriously think Rexy is going to break out?" Ray asked a little bit afraid.

"It's certainly possible, but actually I was thinking about using the ACU more as crowd control."

* * *

Melissa Miller, or Melissa Maranda Miller when her mother wanted her attention, or Missa to her snot-nosed younger brother, or Lisa to her friends in the _popular_ cliché in high school.

Was absolutely bored out of her mind. As well as agitated and on the lesser side of angry.

Now, one would think that a vacation trip to the one and only Jurassic World would be anything but boring. However, Melissa didn't do dinosaurs. Rather it wasn't one of her interests as a know-it-all teenager.

Instead, that lame fascination with giant lizards that had been dead for over sixty-five million years. Belong to her afore mentioned snot-nosed younger brother, Matthew.

Or Matthew Marvin Miller before their mother's scolding, or simply Matt to his classmates in elementary school, or more commonly called 'Phew' by her. Trust Melissa, her little brother has the worst B.O. ever. Even more than the whole varsity football team after a hard won game.

"Come on! Come on! We're going to miss it!" Matthew eagerly said while pulling older sister arm. Melissa simply let her little brother pull her to where he wanted to go with one hand. While with the other she was texting her friends back home on her smartphone. Thank the heavens that the dinosaur island had 5G wireless, or else she would have thrown herself into one of the dinosaur enclosures for a probably pretty painful death.

"Where are you taking us Phew?" Melissa sighed with disinterest as she tapped at her smart phone.

"They just reopened the T-Rex viewing station after maintenance!" Matthew answered, continuing to pull her anchor of a sister along. "This is our last day here!"

' _Thank heaven!'_ Melissa thought.

"I mean we've seen every dinosaur at least three times- "

' _I know.'_

"- already and been to the exhibits and museums probably two times each."

' _I Know.'_

"Hey did you remember they have a new river boat ride?"

' _Yeeeessssss,'_ Melissa inwardly groaned.

"We must have gone on that at least five times," Matthew laughed.

' _Six, you little turd,'_ Melissa nearly snarled aloud.

"And that brontosaurus burger place is great. We've eaten there like all the time."

' _Every. Single. Meal. I will never eat a hamburger or fries for the rest of my life.'_

"You're the best big sister ever Missa!"

' _I better be, because I haven't strangled you to death yet.'_ Melissa let out a sigh to release the tension. _'Eyes on the prize Melissa, eyes on the prize. Mom and dad are reliving their honeymoon in the Caribbean. You are just the unpaid babysitter while they're away hopefully not making another baby for you to sit. Just survive the little terror for a little longer and dad promised you'd get a car when you turned sixteen.'_

"Missa, we're here!" Melissa looked up from her phone to see a massive wall. The wall was made of stylized concrete painted to look like massive twelve foot diameter giant sequoia trunks tightly linked together to form a barrier. Over the top of the wall she could see the tops of the natural forest beyond. The entrance was hidden from sight by a souvenir booth and several large signs advertising the resurrected prehistoric tyrant.

"Come on we got to hurry if we want to get a good spot!"

' _Yes the first row of seats are guaranteed to be a splash zone. Just like the mosasaur, except this time it will be blood instead of sea water.'_

"What the?" As they drew closer to where they could see the actual entrance. There appeared to be a slow moving line to get in. That wasn't what was attention catching though. What made Matthew vocalize his surprise were the two intimidating men guarding the entrance.

Dressed up in what appeared to be police S.W.A.T. gear with a small hint of lion zookeeper. They had a gun of some sort slung over their shoulder by a strap. Hanging from their belt looked to be a yellow and black striped billy club just a few inches short of a full size major league baseball bat. The two metal prongs coming out of the end clearly identified it as a taser baton. A very, very powerful taser baton.

As the brother and sister got into line the younger of the two kept leaning outward to scout out the front of the line. The two guards seemed to speak with each park guest individually before being allowed to enter the T-rex exhibit.

The line moved far too slow for the pre-teen dinosaur enthusiast. The crescendo of excitement that had filled the young boy with enough energy to easily drag his older sister through the amusement park's pathways soon transferred into impatience. To distract himself Matthew resorted to counting the seconds between each step he took closer to the entrance. Then estimating how long it would take until he was finally at the front of the line.

Leaning out of the line to look ahead for what seemed for the hundredth time. Just like before, his reconnoitering revealed no new information. Only that the guards stopped, spoke with and then allowed the park guest to enter on an individual basis.

"What do you thinks going on?" Matthew finally asked his older, wiser and far more experienced older sister.

Glancing up from her smartphone screen with disinterest at her new surroundings Melissa gauged the situation before returning her attention to her phone. "Don't know looks like a checkpoint or something."

"Checkpoint?" Matthew questioned not fully grasping at what his sister was referring to.

"You're an idiot Phew," Melissa rolled her eyes at her _idiot_ younger brother. "Think of when we got to the airport back home before flying down to Costa Rica. The TSA _checkpoint_ , we went through before entering the terminal. Checking the ID cards, the airlines tickets, the carry-ons , metal detector, body scanner, etcetera…"

"But all that is supposed to stop terrorists and bad people from getting on to airplanes. Why would they need a checkpoint here? *GASP* Do you think there are terrorists trying to steal the T-rex?" Matthew asked alarmed.

"Phew, you really are an idiot," Melissa rolled her eyes again. "Just shut up an' wait and don't bother me."

It was Matthew's turn to roll his eyes at his sister, but Melissa was thankful that her little brother did at least follow her instructions. About twenty silent minutes later the brother and sister finally arrived at the front.

"Can I please see your park visitor pass?" the ACU guard asked in neutral tone. Matthew and Melissa held out the ID card attached to a lanyard around their necks. The ACU guard quickly held out a scanner, swiping it over the two visitor passes. Followed by two _dings_ of a bell that the IDs and been logged. "Alright."

Immediately Matthew moved to go inside, but a strong hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hold on there kid," the ACU guard said pulling the boy back by the shoulder until Matthew was standing in front of the ACU guard again with his sister. "Now pay attention and listen closely…miss, please put away the phone."

Melissa who had been glued to her phone the entire time looked up quickly to glare as if she had been greatly offended by the ACU guard. She was about to retort, but a quick pull of her arm and a pleading look from her brother made her quickly relent.

"Thank you, now please pay close attention. There have been some recent changes to the T-rex exhibit. You are to follow all instruction plaques displayed on the walls and immediately follow all directions of the Jurassic World staff inside. First and second among these instructions are for you to remain completely still while at the viewing window while the T-rex is present. And," the ACU guard stressed. "To have all recording devices hands off and put away."

"But…" Matthew wanted to protest, holding up his own camera.

The ACU guard cut off the boy as he continued. "That includes phones, cameras and all other devices that may produce a flash or bright light when recording. Jurassic World will make recordings and photos available of your visit. I need verbal confirmation that you can and will comply with these instructions before you enter. Do you understand and will you comply?"

"Yes," Matthew answered deflated, already tucking his camera away into his backpack.

"Miss, do you understand and will you comply?...Miss?"

"Whatever," Melissa said in a disrespectful and annoyed tone only a teenager could produce.

"I need a _yes_ or _no_ answer Miss," the ACU guard said patiently.

"Fine," Melissa whined in abject admission, "yes, I do understand and I will comply." The ACU guard looked a little harder at the park visitor, trying to stress the importance of these instructions to the belligerent at the teenage girl. Seeing the hard look she was receiving, Melissa stared back. Retorting with a discourteous, "What? Can we go in now?"

The ACU guard held Melissa's gaze for a few seconds before lowering to point at the phone in her hand. Melissa preformed the patented teenager eye-roll with loud sigh, while she tucked her phone into her pocket. "There happy now?"

"Failure to follow instructions will result in your party's immediate expulsion from Jurassic World. You may now go inside, have a nice day," the guard waved them inside. Melissa wanted to have the last word, but Matthew quickly grabbed her arm pulling dragging her inside before she could give the ACU guard a hard time.

Inside the pair were soon directed where to sit by another pair of ACU members in full _dinosaur-riot-gear_. Looking forward there was a large window looking out over a small clearing with the boundary of a dense forest beyond. With nothing better to do, Melissa slouched in her chair staring straight ahead. While Matthew's head actively swiveled to and fro looking at even the minutest movement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I please ask you to settle down," a voice over the intercom loud speakers announced. "My name is Tim Murphy and I am the Tyrannosaurus Rex caretaker. I'd like to welcome you all to Jurassic Park and to the T-Rex paddock viewing station. Now before our park's main attraction arrives I would like to begin by drawing your attention to the placard sign on the walls and columns around you." Like a bunch of lemmings the park visitor's heads all turned to look at the signs mentioned.

"On these signs are some very important rules I need all of you to follow. If you do not abide by these rules you'll be immediately escorted to docks and put on the next boat leaving the island without a refund to your admission ticket, hotel rooms or any reservations you may have. These rules are meant to keep you and the dinosaurs safe from harm."

"Before entering one of the professional ACU gentlemen at the entrance let you in after verbally agreeing to these rules. Now I'm going to read them aloud so please follow along. Number One, Please keep all movement to a minimum. The T-rex's vision is attracted to…" And this is when Melissa tuned out the voice of Tim Murphy, T-Rex caretaker, on the intercom.

With practiced skill and experience Melissa slid her smartphone out of her pocket. With the same principle of hiding the electronic device under her desk during class at high school. Melissa held it so that its vision was hidden from the four or so ACU guards standing around the seated park visitors. The only people that could possibly see what she was doing were the people seated on either side, and maybe behind her. Reopening her messaging application she made sure to mute the sound before responding to her friends back home.

 _\Lisa, Lisa are you there?\_

 _\OMG! The dinos go Lisa!\_

 _\NOOOO!\_

 _\RIP\_

 _[I'm still here u idiots._ _Lol.]_

 _\Lisa!? OMG, u r alive!\_

 _\Thank Buddah!\_

 _\Or we're now taking to a Raptor!\_

 _\You cleaver girl.\_

 _[Shut up, geez how are you morons my friends.]_

 _\U luv us, admit it.\_

 _[Whatever]_

 _\Where did you go?\_

 _[Park Gestapo wanted me to put away my phone]_

 _\Why?\_

 _\Some dinosaur sensitive to wireless signals?\_

 _\No, that's just stupid.\_

 _[They just have these stupid rules or whatever. I don't care.]_

 _\So you're breaking the rules right now. Naughty girl.\_

 _\Bad girl\_

 _[That's me.]_

 _\So what's happening?\_

 _[Waiting for some dinosaur to show up. Ranger Rick is giving a lecture while we wait.]_

 _\Lame\_

*thud*

 _[Hold on]_

Melissa sudden felt the strong vibrations of something large watching approaching. The crowd of seated park visitors all started talking, but none moved to point at what was making the small earthquakes. Then out of the corner of her she saw it.

 _\Lisa what's going on?\_

 _\Hey you still there?\_

 _\OMG! They got her for real this time!\_

 _\RIP.\_

 _[You're all a bunch of morons]_

 _\You're alive!\_

 _\Thank black Jesus!\_

 _\What's going on?\_

 _[The lame dinosaur finally showed up]_

 _\What's it doin'?\_

 _[Nothing jus' walkin' round]_

 _\Boring.\_

 _\Agreed\_

 _\You know that place would be cooler if they made the dinosaurs fight each other\_

 _\Yeah!\_

 _\Dino Fight Club!\_

 _\That would still be really boring because Godzilla would always win.\_

 _\Idiot, Godzilla isn't a dinosaur\_

 _\Yeah, and what are you talking about King Kong would win.\_

 _[Nerds]_

 _\I'd prefer culturally informed on science fiction references\_

 _\Godzilla is fiction?\_

 _\OMG, you are so blond!\_

"missa"

 _\Hey, don't hate\_

 _[It ain't hate. Just continued proof of the stereotype.]_

 _\Ugh\_

 _\lol\_

 _\I hate u\_

 _\Kisses\_

 _\Hugs\_

"Missa."

 _\Fine\_

 _\So is anyone actually doing anything fun\_

 _\No\_

 _\Just lifeguarding at the public pool\_

 _[You already know what I'm doing]_

 _\I'm thinking about going shopping\_

 _\What's stopping you\_

 _\My evil twin has the our car\_

"Missa," this time Melissa felt a sharp jab in her ribs.

"Ow, what?"

"Look," Matthew told his little sister, while remaining stock still while pointing ahead.

 _\You could always hide the car keys\_

 _\Yeah, but then our parent would get mad\_

 _[OMG! There is a baby T-rex!]_

 _\What?\_

 _\So?\_

 _\Is it cute?\_

 _[In a lizard pitbull sort of way yeah]_

 _\What's it doing\_

 _[Looks like mama Rexy just killed a goat and…]_

 _\what?\_

 _\Don't leave us hanging\_

 _[Ew.]_

 _\More words girl\_

 _[It's...]_

 _\Words\_

 _\Use the words, Luke\_

 _\Last Jedi was such a bomb_

 _\Lisa, come on don't leave us in the dark\_

 _\Original trilogy all the way\_

 _\Nerd\_

 _[Okay, just had to watch what was going on real quick. So mama Rex is feeding the baby her barf]_

 _\GROSS!\_

 _\Nasty!\_

 _\Your parents really paid money for you to go see dinosaurs eating each other's barf\_

 _[Like the same way birds do. The baby is actually climbing into the mama's mouth. It's kind of weird, but I can't look away. I'm just waiting for the mama to snap her jaws shut and eat the little guy. Btw, the parents paid the tickets for my brother. I'm just the unpaid babysitter. I'm getting a car out of the deal]_

 _\Wow really\_

 _\That's kind of cool\_

 _\Photos. Send photos.\_

"Missa what are you doing you're not supposed to…"

Immediately after the request for photos was read, Melissa's muscle memory automatically kicked in. Pressing the correct series of buttons and icons, the camera application was displayed. Her arms were already raised with the smartphone in hand, pointed toward the T-rex duo. Matthew didn't have time to voice his warning, before there was a loud digital camera shutter sound.

Everyone froze as the whole inside of the viewing station was lit up as if struck by a blinding bolt of lightning. Suddenly followed by a second camera flash and camera shutter sound when Melissa saw that the mama T-rex turn directly towards her. Providing the perfect photo opportunity.

"RRAAAAWWWWRRR"

The inside of the viewing station exploded into panic as the large predator charged.

The ACU members were quickly shouting and waving orders to the park visitors.

The park visitors like a herd of panicked lemmings bounced off one another struggling to run to the nearest exit. Their panic only grew when the large spread jaws, pounding foot falls and earth shattering roar was just outside the viewing window.

The adult Tyrannosaurus Rex slammed its full body weight into the viewing window; jaws first. There was a startling sound of glass cracking that caused the panicked crowd to be further stirred into freaked out frenzy.

The ACU members took charge of the situation by physical grabbing, pointing towards the nearest exit and shouting "GO!" into each visitor's ear. As the herd of lemmings figured out where to go, the viewing booth quickly emptied. As an angered T-rex roared and bashed against the glass window.

The flood of visitors and loud noises coming from the T-rex paddock caused panic to become infections to the people simply walking by on the main thoroughfare. Thinking that the ancient predator had broken free of its cage, visitors started heading to the emergency shelters.

" _You_!" Melissa caught up in the middle of the stampede was suddenly gripped by the arm.

"Hey, that's my sister!"

" _Then_ _you're_ _coming_ _too_!" Another hand shot out to grab Matthew.

In a blur of passageways and corridors that left the brother and sister dizzy, they quickly found themselves roughly pushed into a pair of seats.

It took a few long minutes for both of them catch their breath. Their rapidly beating hearts began to slow and their wide eyes began to relax. Taking long, slow breaths they eventually leaned back into the chairs they were sitting in. Blinking a few times they took in their new surroundings.

They were in some sort of waiting room. There was a strong smell of sea water and the muffled sound of crashing waves somewhere nearby. A single ACU member stood before them with a smoldering gaze.

"W-What's going on?" Matthew asked after finally finding his voice.

"You broke the rules by taking a photo with the flash still on; twice. Resulting in Rexy charging the viewing station, causing the other people in said viewing station to panic, then stampede out of the T-rex exhibit, instigating a general panic throughout the park. You are being sent home on the next boat, until then you are going to wait here."

There was silence as the whole situation and series of events came into focus.

Matthew slowly turned looking at his older sibling. The single person that had ignited this mess and person responsible for them being sent home.

"You are the worst sister in the entire world."

* * *

"You're the best mom ever!" the infant Tyrannosaur happily chirped as he danced around his protector's feet.

"I do my best," Rexy responded her chest swelling with pride. Her stride and posture became more regal. She raised her head higher and strode forward with confidence as her little mwana continued to compliment and praise her.

"Did you see how those humans fled in terror?! Ha! I bet they'll think again before coming back." Rexy's toothy smile widened.

"Ow," Rexy said in surprise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the infant's sudden excitement turned to concern.

"Just, a little jaw pain, nothing to worthy about," Rexy said to dissuade any concerns.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, my little Ron."

' _She probably chipped a tooth,'_ Ron thought to himself. It was the whole situation with the goat feeder all over again. Except this time she had a running start. When Rexy had slammed her open jaws into the glass window of the viewing station. Ron could feel the impact through the ground all the way from his hiding spot in the ferned tree-line. A good hundred, maybe almost two hundred, feet away.

' _I wonder if I'm automatically enrolled in her same dental plan,'_ the infant thought looking up at the older dinosaur's surprisingly white smile. He was surprised he hadn't noticed before. Since he had been crawling inside her jaws. ' _For a twenty-five something year old dinosaur, she has some pretty good teeth.'_

* * *

The Control Center had an above normal buzz of activity. The 'stampede incident' as it had been named was over, but the backlash was still far from over. Trip and fall lawyers were calling on the behalf of park visitors injured during the incident non-stop. The customer service phone lines and personnel were overwhelmed and the callers on hold had an estimated two hour wait time.

To nip the spreading panic at the bud, Chief Engineer John Raymond "Ray" Arnold quickly activated the park wide announcement system. Without any predetermined statement or officially approved proclamation, Ray grabbed the microphone.

" _Alright everyone listen up_! This is Chief Engineer John Raymond "Ray" Arnold in the Jurassic World Command Center talking to the panicked mother f*BEEEP* running around the T-Rex paddock! _calm the_ *BEEEP* _down_!"

The _brash_ announcement, delivered by and equally _brash_ voice had the desired affect almost immediately. It took a few seconds for the computer to come up with an approximate translation in languages other than English, which sounded like Ray in the same commanding voice. The crisis was already over by the time Claire Dearing had made her way down to the CC.

When the Jurassic World Operations Manager had finally arrived at the CC she was greeted by to very heated stares. One being from Chief Arnold, a real cigarette between his lips with a wisp of smoke trailing upwards. His prosthetic arm was still resting on his shoulder with his other hand resting on his hip. The second was Tim Murphy, Tyrannosaurus Rex caretaker, arms crossed over his chest. Both of them were in a pose reminiscent of a parent about to give a child a scolding.

"Ms. Dearing how nice of you to join us," Ray said puffing on his cigarette.

"What's the situation Chief Arnold?"

"There was a panic caused by Rexy charging the viewing station in her paddock," Tim instead responded. "About fifty visitors stampeded on to the main promenade thinking Rexy was hot on their heels. The fifty running and screaming visitors caused others to panic. Luckily the CC was monitoring the situation and Ray made an announcement that luckily stopped anything from going further."

"Yes, I heard that over the loud speaker."

"Yes, what you haven't heard are the phones ringing off their cradles from all the blood sucking lawyers of the people that were injured," Ray said in an almost threatening tone.

"Injured?" Claire's mind began to panic. This would be _very_ bad PR, there will be lost revenue, this could cause the park to shut down.

"Yes, injured," Ray took a long draw from his cigarette before continuing. "Mostly small cuts, bumps and bruises. Luckily there were no trampled grandmas or young children. There is the report of a single heart attack, but our EMTs were on sight in a matter of minutes. The visitor is being transported by helicopter to the mainland for recovery and observation. Overall the staff preformed admirably."

"Thank God," Tim did not say this in a cheerful, relieved or thankful tone that was commonly associated with the phrase.

"Indeed," Ray agreed with his counterpart. Both men's gaze did not waver as they scrutinized their Operations Manager.

"Well, uhm," Claire began to retreat. "If everything is under control I have some… some uhm, paper work I need to get back to."

"I would recommend coordinating with the public relations department as well as legal," Ray strongly indorsed. "The after effects will need your immediate attention."

"Of- of course, right away," Claire quickly exited the CC, fleeing to her office.

"I didn't get to tell her _I told you so_ ," Tim commented, making both men break out into a grin.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Date Unknown**

* * *

A/N: That's all for now folk. Hope you enjoyed and sorry about the wait. Summer has spring and summer have gotten real busy for me and I haven't had a whole lot of time to work on this story or any of my others. I want to work on the next chapter, but…busy. I've written down my idea for the next chapter so I won't forget, but I don't know when I'll get down to writing. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Now I want to point out something before I close. During the scene were Melissa was texting with her friends she called the ACU the 'Park Gestapo'. Now in today's American culture, using a reference to the Nazi party and Hitler are very common place. You can't look at the US media without seeing someone drawing a comparison between a modern person and/or people to what many believe is history's worst example of humanity.

I personally don't like this at all. In fact, I would go as far as to say I hate it when people make the 'worse than Hitler' accusation. It's lazy, hypercritical and 99.8 percent of the time false. However, this _accusation_ is now a part of our lexicon; unfortunately. I would encourage all of you educate yourselves and stop the use of terms and phrases involving Nazis and Hitler if possible.

 _But Saber, you left that phrase in your story. Even after editing and all that. If you hate it so much, why use it?_

Immersing myself in my writing I could think of a couple of replacements, but they didn't represent the uneducated, stupid, inattentive, US teenager character of Melissa Miller in full. This is my social commentary and activism for the month. Deal with it.

And unfortunately…I'm still going to call any editors or beta-reader a 'Grammar Nazi' so…damn it. Do way I say people! Don't say what I say! Or … Don't say the things I say, even though I say them…But tell people to not say Nazi-Hitler accusations...I'm ranting now, and all that sounded better in my head.

 _ **Beta Reader's note:**_ _Someone (not going to mention any names) is a wanna-be Nazi Fascist! (Nazis were Socialists NOT Fascists! So… NYAH!)_

 _Shut up! I told you to keep my ambitions and plans of world domination a secret!_

On another note I'm looking for a new beta-reader. ;) (not really) Until next time people.


End file.
